The Prince of Dragons
by Nobody'sHero98
Summary: What if at a young age Hiccup was taken away from Berk and raised by dragons. How would this affect his future? How would this affect his family, what would happen if Hiccup returned to Berk years later?
1. Chapter 1

The Prince of Dragons

Chapter 1: The Raid

* * *

><p><em>In a time long forgotten, there were said to be dragons. In the far cold regions of the north, there were Vikings who fought these magnificent creatures. Propostrously huge sea dragons that ruled the cold deep blue sea. Small dragons the size of beetles hunted insects and other small creatures that roamed in fields. Vicious sky dragons that ruled the great heights above. Now imagine for a moment that you are a small child barely a year old named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. I know it's a longish name, but try to remember it. But anyway imagine you lived on a tiny island in the middle of the barbaric archipelago under the name Berk. That is where our<em> _story begins._

* * *

><p>BERK<p>

In the middle of the Barbaric Archipelago, there is a tiny island named Berk. Home to the tribe known as the Hairy Hooligans, led by Chief Stoic the Vast, oh hear his name and tremble Ugg, Ugh. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third was Chief Stoic the Vast's only son and the rightful heir to the Tribe of Hairy Hooligans. Stoic the Vast was with his lovely wife Valka, they sat on the porch of their home overlooking the small Viking Village. They were a happy couple to say the least. Stoic the Vast was rather on the large side and pretty much what you'd expect from a Viking Chief. Loud, charismatic, strong and not the exactly the sharpest tool in the workshop. He had a red beard that looked almost as if it had just been attacked by a violent bird of prey. His eyes were kinda overshadowed by his massive tangled mess of a beard, but they were deep blue pools that could pierce a hole right into your soul. Valka on the other hand was a little on the small side for a Viking Valkyrie. But still she was dangerous in many ways, her hair was short and her eyes were green. Hiccup was wrapped in a warm cloth, in the comforting hands of his mother. They were just sitting there enjoying the nice evening sunset,as Dagr the God of days rule was coming to an end. It was a beautiful sight that sunset, a magnificent orange and red mix that only got more beautiful as the sun descended. Valka looked down lovingly at her brown haired baby boy Hiccup. Hiccup wore small wool clothes that were dirt brown and not very interesting. To be honest Hiccup was odd for a Viking child, with a face that was entirely unmemorable. He was incredibly small for even a Viking Baby, he was just so oddly small, but that didn't matter to the Hooligan couple. Hiccup was asleep at the moment he was almost dead to the world in a way, if it wasn't for his small inward breathes, you could hardly tell he was alive.

"I love it when he sleeps…it's like watching an image of Thor the Thunder."

Valka said with happiness. As far as the shield maiden was concerned, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was perfect in every way. From his emeral green eyes to his small frail body, that little Hooligan Baby meant the world to her. Stoic smiled and then retorted back.

"Yes, Yes...I just wish he wasn't so much on the small side."

"You're terrible!"

Valka said with a smile. She knew Stoic thought that Hiccup was just as perfect as could be. The Viking Chief shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Hey, I'm only saying."

"Apologize to him."

"I'm sorry Hiccup."

Stoic said with a smile, as he softly gripped one of Hiccup's tiny fingers. Meanwhile, near Hooligan Harbor two Vikings patrolled. They sat on the observation deck, Bucket and Mulch, they were pretty much like most Vikings. Big, with muscles upon muscles but not a whole lot happening in the brain department. The two where watching the distant shores through spy glasses. Bucket and Mulch weren't exactly the sharpest arrows in the quiver. Especially Bucket who had been struck numerous times on the held by lightning throughout his life, it had a certain effect on his intellect.

"Mulch why are we here again?"

"(Sighs) For Thor's sake Bucket, were on patrol, watching for dragons or enemy ships. How many times have I told you that?"

"Um…huh…let me think."

"It was a question that didn't need answering…"

"Oh…sorry Mulch."

Bucket continued to look through his view finder as the large husky man then said.

"Is that an enemy ship?"

Mulch looked through his view finder and sighed again.

"That would be an island…"

"Is that?"

"No that's another island."

"Is that…?"

"No, that's a Roman Fleet."

"Oh…okay then…is that?"

"Nope that's a-

The two hooligans hesitated for a moment and then looked back at a rather large Roman invasion force. With Flags that read in Latin, the 8th Legion. Without warning, a large catapult fired a boulder at Hooligan Harbor. It slammed into the Harbor crushing boats and part of the very dock itself. Bucket and Mulch rang the warning bell, which involved Mulch slamming a large metal object against Buckets head. The Hooligans quickly armed themselves with Axes, Swords shields and other various Metals. Some of the Vikings manned the Catapults others made a defensive line at the harbor entrance to the village. All the while the Roman's began docking at the shores of Berk. At the heart of the defensive Lin was Stoic the Vast. The barbarian chief stepped forward with his brother Spitelout Jorgenson and his best friend Gobber the Belch at his side. Spitelout was a little bit thinner than his brother and had a face that may have reminded you of a bull. His hair was pitch black and his eyes as dark as two coals. Gobber on the other hand was a short man about the size of Stoic. He hand no hair except for a twisted mustache. The Blacksmith was also missing a left arm and a right leg. Also he may have had slack jaw but nobody really knew. The large beefy chief wielded an ax in one hand and a flash point sword in the other. Stoic turned to Gobber.

"What have we got?"

"Romans, a whole legion by the looks of it."

"What do they want?"

Stoic the Vast turned to his brother.

"Who knows, they just attacked us out of the blue…"

"Well, then there's only one thing to do."

All the Hairy Hooligans smiled happily at each other. There Chief turned to them.

"Let's give these Romans a warm welcome!"

The Vikings cheered, bloodlust in their eyes as they cracked there knuckles together. Then the Vikings waited for the inevitable, as Roman Soldiers began to charge up the docks. There was something odd about them, they were all frost bitten and had layers of ice wrapped over them. The Roman Soldiers dashed forward with little strategy. No formation, this was odd for the well-organized Roman War machine. But none of the Hooligans seemed to really care, they were angry at this sudden invasion. Rightfully so, in the traditional Hooligan matter, none of them asked any questions. The Romans with their cold icy weapons slashed at the Vikings. But for every slash the Romans made, the Vikings would only respond by bashing the Roman's heads in. Jorgenson ran into battle fiercely knocking out ten Romans at a time with his bare hands. Gobber was parrying dozens of sword blows at a time which was remarking seeing how he had a peg leg. But then the bald Hooligan would swiftly slice at ten of the Romans. Every other member of the Hooligan Tribe also did a formidable job, especially the chief who was like watching a living weapon in battle. He twirled an axe around him with one hand and parried dozens of Roman blows with the other. This style of fighting was known as the 'Fighting Against Superior Numbers Maneuver' a skill that could only be performed by the most skilled of Viking Warriors. More Frost Bitten Roman's ran in, but it was still not enough to take down the Hooligan Tribe. The Attacking Romans eventually began to die down and bark bitter retreats in Latin. The Hooligans cheered at the departing Romans.

"Good Riddance!"

"Goodbye Filth!"

"Don't come back you toga wearing Jupiter Worshipers!"

Stoic smiled under his beard but his smile would soon fade as Valka dashed up to him. She was limping a bit and bleeding at the leg. The Viking woman didn't look angry, she looked down right sad and scared.

"Stoic! Stoic!"

Stoic looked at Valka in confusion and shock, he ran up to her as he sheaved his Sword and Double Headed axe. Valka nearly collapsed but Stoic managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He then noticed all the other Romans, at least fifty of them. Ransacking Homes and houses, stealing all kinds of things, without even a command by their chief, the Hairy Hooligans Rushed into battle as Stoic stood there as Valka then breathed out.

"They got him! They got him!"

"Who?! Hiccup!?"

"Yes! I tried to protect him Stoic! I really did but- there were-."

Stoic put a fat finger to his wife's lips. The Chief smiled as he grabbed out his double headed axe.

"It's okay Val, you did you're best…wait here. I have some Romans to Bash."

Valka nodded as tears nearly formed in her eyes. She thought the worst, what would happen if they had gotten Hiccup. The Hooligan Chief carefully placed Valka delicately on the ground and dashing over to be all the action was.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ROMANS! PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF STOIC THE VAST"

Stoic cried out in anger as he began to follow the rest of his tried back into battle. Every single Hooligan fought with remarkable bravery and charisma as they proudly followed there chief. Pulling of a variety of moves and parries, and all while seeming to be having a good time, it had been quiet in Berk for the last few months. No raids, or dragon attacks, this added a bit of much needed excitement to the Hooligans lives. But Stoic didn't have time for fun, he was furious. Stoic the Vast rushed up the hillside battling Roman after Roman soldier. The Romans, like the ones retreating into the boats, were covered in thick layers of ice. This made them stiff and it was hard for them to affectively move around. Eventually after bashing the heads of dozens of frozen Roman Soldiers, Stoic made it to his home. He opened the door in the midst of wrath, to his shock there were no Romans inside. Frantically, Chief Stoic the Vast began to yell for his sons name in vain. He checked every part of the small Viking house until he eventually made to the upper level of the house. He looked on in pure horror to see a Roman General with a knife in his icy heads. Rocking carefully on a wooden chair with a deranged smirk on his face, and in his hands wrapped in a wool blanket was a small Hooligan Baby. The Roman General was you're typical Roman only he had hardly any hair, let alone eyebrows or lashes. All of his body hair must have fallen off in some blizzard not too long ago. Also, he was shivering and his teeth chattered into between sentences. In very terrible Norse he said.

"Ello, there oh, big scary barbarian, yous have a beautiful child."

Stoic took a few steps forward in rage, ready to slice the Roman's head off with a flick of his fat wrists. But then the Roman edged the knife ever so slightly closer to Hiccup's head.

"I wouldn't be's moving if I was yous."

He said with a pale face that had miniature icicles hanging of the sides. Two more Roman soldiers came out from the sides of the house. Stoic tightened his grip on the weapons he held in his hands.

"We's sorry for this attack, but we ran into a how do you say, Blizzard Storm."

The Roman General said holding the knife dangerously close to young Hiccup's head. As the little baby snoozed on completely unaware of what was happening. Stoic grinded his teeth in fury, he stood there annoyed and outraged. The Roman went on.

"We're cold and is in needs of food, now you's gives uses, all yous food then we will be ons our way. But if you fail to comply…yours boy wills be taking a nice dirt nap."

The Roman said with a twisted smile, Stoic looked as if he was going to explode. He didn't know what to do; they were Vikings, Hooligans nonetheless. Hooligans didn't surrender, nor did they negotiate with Romans. With a great heavy sigh and a big hit to the Chiefs pride, Stoic dropped his Sword and his Ax. The Frost Bitten Roman smiled as the two guards escorted Stoic out of the house. Their swords to Stoics throat ready to send his guts to the ground. Needless to say when they moseyed on down to the harbor entrance where all the Hooligans where stationed, they were a sight to behold. The Hooligans were shocked and surprised to see there chief defeated. Many of the Hooligans look infuriated ready to fight and save Stoic within the blink of an eye. Even Stoic could have easily gotten out of that situation and bashed the frozen Romans heads in faster than you could say 'What Just Happened'. But the Hooligan Chief resisted, the life of his son was more important to him. Stoic sideways glanced in rage to see the Leader of the Romans with that fiendishly sharp knife ready to cut his sleeping son into a million pieces. Stoic ordered his tribe to back down, they then begrudgingly were forced to hand over half of the food they had locked in storage for winter. This mostly conceived of fish, barrels upon barrels of fish. With bitter angry faces the Vikings handed them to the Frost bitten Roman Soldiers. The Leader looked at Stoic as the two lackeys let him go. The two great leaders watched from the docks of the harbor as the icy Romans loaded the barrels onto there war ships. Stoic was so annoyed and fixated on the Lead Roman holding his son captive that he failed to notice the dozens of tiny red barrels being tossed onto Hooligan Ships. The Barbarian smiled coldly as he forced Stoic to focus on him.

"Don'ts feel bads barbarian, me's ess thinks that well this is all over we'll be as far away from this place as possible."

"What are you even doing this far North anyway? If you don't mind me asking?"

Stoic said trying to make small Roman grew angry, from the chief's comment, from Breast plate he pulled out a wanted poster with a sketch of a rather hideous brute of a man on it. Under the drawing it read.

Wanted: Drago Bludvist

Reward: Gold

Crime(s): Dragon Rustling, Crimes against Rome

The Roman went on as his Frost Bitten face seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Mr. Bludvist has been attacking and looting our ships. We only's wants him behinds bars. It's nothing personals. We chased him up North and got caught in blizzard, nows wes standing heres."

Stoic wasn't convinced. The Romans always had been a busy lot of organized fellows Hell-bent on taking over the world. As far as Stoic was concerned the only good Roman was a dead Roman. As the last barrel of fish was loaded onto a boat, the rest of the Hairy Hooligan tribe wandered down to the docks. Anger encompassing there, they were all thinking the same thing, 'Good Riddance, Roman Filth'. With a devilish smirk, the cold icy Roman patted Stoic on the back and then handed him the young heir wrapped in a thick cloth. Valka quickly limped up to the scene as the Roman Ships began to swiftly depart. The Chief's Wife grabbed her baby but then quickly realized something. She opened up the cloth to see that Hiccup wasn't there, Valka looked on in Horror as the Roman Leader Leapt onto the ship. With a sharp point of her fingers, Valka cried out.

"That Limpid Eating Roman Rube! He stole my son!"

Valka nearly went ballistic; it took the combined efforts of both Gobber and Spitelout to hold her down. Tears began to stream from her eyes as Chief Stoic quickly shouted.

"Quick! To the Boats!"

But then disaster struck, flaming arrows began to launch from the departing Roman ships. They slammed into the Hooligan war boats, preciously hitting each and every single barrel of explosive. Sending the war boats rising into the air in a fiery explosion, a third of the harbor lit up in smoke. The Lead Roman of the Eighth legion then cried out.

"You won'ts bes leavings anytime soons! Don'ts follow us! Or wes killings you're son! It's funnies, you thought you won this battle! But wes dids instead! Isn't fate Artistic!"

The Roman Shouted from his boat as he waved a hardy goodbye. Stoic was outraged by this sneaky treachery. He began to take off bits of his armor. Gobber the Belch grabbed onto one of his shoulders.

"What do ya think you're doing?!"

"I'm going after those ships! I'll swim if I have to, anyway I can, I'm going to get my son back!"

Spitelout interrupted as Stoics brother desperately tried to hold onto a now weeping Valka.

"Brother, you know that's suicide, those waters are treacherous, besides you'll never catch up to him."

The whole tribe looked onto Stoic sympathetically. They gave him looks of sorrow and even some of them took off their helmets as a sigh of respect to their great chief. Gobber looked him in the eyes.

"Stoic…face it, he's gone, I'm sorry."

Stoic looked out to the Roman Ships that seemed to be at least a mile away now. Without any Viking Ships to get into, the Hooligan Tribe was stuck there on Berk. Unable to help out there young heir. To make matters worse half of their food supply was stolen and it was the middle of winter. Over all it had been a bad day for the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Stoic looked off into the distance and turned back silent, as the Hooligans bowed their heads in respect. They had suffered a great loss.

* * *

><p>THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN<p>

Night Descended onto the world as Nott went onto rule the darkness. After a few hours of sailing, the Romans were a vast distance away from Berk. They were in the calm desolate seas of the south. The Roman's looked up North, relishing in there victory over the Hooligan Tribe as their fleet and there war ships began to sail back to their familiar shores. They cheered and sang there Latin chants praising the Gods for their victory. Many of starving soldiers began to dine on Mackerel and Salmon. While that was happening, the Leader of the 8th legion sat in his war tent, his advisors surrounding him. That particular ship was a roman long boat that was over thirty three meters. Anyway he was debating what to do with the captured Hooligan Heir, the Leader of the Roman's looked down at the young infant in his hands. Still sleeping softly dreaming pleasant dreams, unaware of his situation. A Roman centurion stepped forward, in his native tongue he said.

"I say we toss him into the ocean, be done with him. He's outlived his usefulness. "

Another centurion stepped forward.

"I say we take the little barbarian back to Rome. Teach him of our ways, who knows, he might be worth something in battle someday."

The other roman shot back.

"This skinny Viking, look at him, he has arms like spaghetti. It would be a miracle if he could hold an axe in the future."

The Leader sighed, while he looked back down at the small sleeping infant. With a great big sigh he got and began to walk over to the deck of the Roman Long Boat.

"Your right, he does look rather on the small side. We should probably just drown him."

The Roman Leader was only a few feet away from the deck of the boat when something odd happened. Something big and massive hit the boat, sending vibrations through the haul of the ship. Some of the Roman's tripped and stumbled a bit. Instantly they were put on edge. Then another massive thump hit the long boat. This time it was louder and it practically shocked the foundations of the galleon. The Leader set down the Hooligan Baby on one of the fish barrels and drew his double headed axe. With a great thunderous yell he ordered the Roman's to man there battle stations. Everyone Roman Legionnaire grabbed their swords and there shields, they looked over the edge of their boats to see large shadowy objects. These shadows dwarfed some of the larger fleet boats. All of the 8th legion swallowed hard as the thumps on the ships became ever so common. 'Thump, Thump, Thump'. But the Romans were so busy looking at the sea below that they didn't notice the large swarm of dragons above. The pack was filled to the brim with Deadly Nadder's, Gronckle's. Even a few Zippleback's and Monstrous Nightmares were in the pack of dragons. All starring hungrily at the barrels upon barrels of fish. There was enough fish there to feed them and a certain large Alpha Dragon for at least a week. The Romans were far too enchanted by the twisted thumping to notice the dragons. Then without warning a Monstrous Nightmare fired balls of burning flames at one of the long boats. The Roman's screamed in terror as Dragons began to swarm over the Roman Ships. It was a horrific sight of slaughter. The Roman's didn't even stand a chance. They where worn out from the fighting with the Hooligan Tribe. Also The Roman's like many people from the South didn't have any experience in fighting Dragons. Many thought the creatures didn't even exist. But anyway, The Roman's tried to push the dragons back with little effect. The dragons were just to strong. For them it was like an all you can kill shmorgishborg, as they mowed down several of Rome's finest soldiers with a simple flick of their extra extendable claws. They ripped apart white sails that hung above the Roman's heads. Then for good measure set fire to the very same sails. The Roman soldiers with their weak swords and flimsy shields tried to parry the constant sword cutting pain of the dragons talons, fangs and fiery breathe. But this quickly proved useless. The Leader of the 8th legion watched in absolute terror as his entire legion was massacred. Some died from injuries or severe burns. Others were eaten alive or thrown overboard and they drowned. But then came one of the final finishing blows to the 8th legion. A dragon faster than a bolt of Thor's mighty lighting came flying in at preposterously high speeds. It came in like a blur and with one fire blast that was more comparable to a mini-supernova came in and practically vaporized one of the boats next to the lead boat. The Sea shock violently around the remaining Roman Ships as that same blurry dragon took down boat after boat, after boat. Other dragons made sure to collect the barrels filled with fish before that blur of a dragon took them down. Shakily the Commanding Legionnaire watched now cowering behind a large barrel of fish as dragons began to descend and take whatever food remained. But then the blur of a dragon did a remarkable thing. It descend onto the boat, the lead legionnaire peered over the barrel to catch glimpse at the unknown dragon. Which shocked him greatly; it was a Night Fury, known in these parts as the unholy offspring of Lighting and Death. What then followed sent every hair on the legionnaire upright. A Deadly Nadder swooped by and took the Lead Roman's hiding spot. Leaving the Lead Roman there, starring the Night Fury dead in the eyes, in those ancient reptilian slits, the eyes of a killer. With a gulp the Legionnaire attempted to grab his sword, but this was a foolish mistake. The Night Fury pounced on the Legionnaire, and gazed right into the lead Roman's eyes. Within a few seconds, the Night Fury lost interest; the terrified sweating man was simply not worth his time. The Night Fury simply took its large paws off the Roman and began to turn away. Though not before swatting the Roman off the galleon with a flick of his tail. The leader landed hard into the soggy cold water. Then through the cold water, and the jittering teeth, the Lead Roman began to laugh crazily. Slowly at first but then that chuckle turned into an all out maddening laugh, he thought he had nearly escaped the cruel clutches of death. But Fate was not that kind to the Roman, he had spit into the face of the great typhoon one to many times. The Roman then looked around him to see a large dark green sea dragon circling him. This dragon was of course a Scauldron, the Lead Roman tried frantically to swim away, but then the Scauldron dragged the legionnaire down to the depths below. Causing the Roman to curse under the water as he desperately tried to get air. But his luck had run out and died under the treacherous sea. Funny…the man, who thought he outsmarted the Hooligans and escaped the narrow clutches of death, dies in the end. Now isn't fate just artistic?

* * *

><p>THE LAIR OF THE RED DEATH<p>

The Night Fury looked down from above at the raw destruction his pack had caused. The Roman Fleet was gone, the eighth legion destroyed. It was beautiful in a way. Twisted but beautiful, something about the burning flesh and wood in the middle of the ocean, there's just something about it that makes that scene beautiful. The Night Fury flew ahead of the pack of various dragons. He didn't carry anything, why should he? He's the heavy hitter of the pack, the one to come in to deal the final blow. But the various other dragons behind him carried exactly one hundred barrels of fish through the air. Some carried Yaks or Sheep and other animals of that nature. But the pack was really lucky to have hit a Roman Ship tonight. Within about an hour of flying, the dragons eventually made it to a large dark mountainous island. This island was hidden in layers of grey fog. The various breeds of dragon flew into the mountain side until they reached a narrowed out cave entrance. They flew inside, and then strangely enough, the dragons dumped at least half of the fish into a large pit. Several hundred fish, yak, and sheep were all poured down into a large pit with an orange to tinge to it. All of the Dragons perched up around walls gathered around the volcanic pit. One of Deadly Nadder only dropped off a small dead chicken, it looked tired and beat. Almost as if the dragon had just come out of massive battle. The Deadly Nadder just hovered there for a second. A low growl could be heard at the bottom the pit. It was an enraged growl that would have given you're worst nightmares, nightmares. Then the large Alpha Dragon with six bug like eyes showed its ugly head. It then swallowed the Deadly Nadder whole, with no remorse. The Alpha Dragon then disappeared down into the cavern. The Night Fury looked on in disgust, but then quickly perched itself on a flat rock. Some of the other dragons landed on the same flat rock. All of them snarling and growling in Dragonese, The Language of the Dragons. As the conversed, some of the dragons dumped one of the barrels of fish onto the cold dark cavern floors.

"_I hate the Master." _

_"What else is new?" _

The Night Fury asked as it bega_n _to mindlessly chew on a few fish.

_"No, I really hate the Master._"

Shrieked the annoyed Deadly Nadder as it looked down the hole. Alpha Dragons had this way about them that allowed them to control other dragons in a pack formation. Alpha's were like the Queen bee in a beehive. Most them were lazy killers who sat in solitary locations waiting for there next meal. Most of them were cruel and some of them weren't but most Dragons weren't lucky enough to find a humble Alpha Dragon. The Nadder then spoke again.

_"That was one of my brothers, we grew up in the Caliban Caves together, and then he just ended up dying like that…despicable cannibal_."

The Deadly Nadder said again. A Zippleback interrupted.

_"Just be glad it wasn't one of us."_

_"Yeah, one of us." _

The Zippleback said with a cackle. The Night Fury began to pick at some of the mackerel. A lazy couple of acme covered Gronckle's join the conversation.

_"Look on the bright side; at least we get to dine on some nice Mackerel." _

_"Yeah, just don't pig out like last time." _

The Nadder began to indulge itself in some of the fish, practically the salmon. It eyed the Gronckle's as they nearly choked on all the fish they tried to eat at once.

"_You Gronckle's, the only thing you care about is your next meal. Look at yourselves; you're so fat and out of shape, it's a miracle you can even lift yourselves off the ground."_

The Gronckle's got angry and began to charge up their mouths for a lava blast. The Nadder quickly noticed this and readied the spines on its tail. The Zippleback egged the three dragons on.

"_Fight! Fight! Fight!" _

_"Yeah, Fight!" _

The Night Fury shot out a plasma blast that lit up the cavern floor. All reptilian eyes turned in fear to the Night Fury.

"_Quiet…I'm trying to eat_."

The Night Fury said angrily at his fellow dragons. All of the dragons calmed down quickly and began to feast on the fish. Then something odd happened. Something began to rustle around inside the pile of fish. Every dragon practically sighed.

_"Oh, great, another Terror got into the pile." _

One of the Gronckle's said annoyed. The Night Fury flicked away some of the fish until oddly enough for the dragons only a small baby human remained. A few of the dragons starred hungrily at the infant.

_"Oh…it's not a Terror; it's something much more terrible."_

_"Pesky little human." _

_"Kill it now." _

The dragons said with malicious smiles in there fangs. The young Viking infant began to cry and scream for his mother. The Night Fury looked at the infant child and couldn't help but feel sorrow for the boy. With a swat of his tail, the other dragons stopped dead in their tracks.

"_It's a child, not even a child, an infant, why should we kill it?" _

_"Well what else are we supposed to do with it?" _

One of the Gronckle's asked if confusion, dragons and humans didn't intermingle. Even when they did, it was kill or be killed, as the dragons would have to gather food for the Master and themselves. The most efficient and obvious way was to raid humans, and outside of brute force and violence, most dragons always thought of humans as dumb brutes. So none of the dragons really knew what to do with the human, but reluctantly, the twin heads of the Zippleback answered.

_"I say we smash it."_

_"I say we eat it."_

_"I call the legs."_

_"I call the hands."_

The other head responded. The Night Fury rolled its reptilian eyes.

"_No…we raise it."_

All the dragons eyed the Night Fury in confused awe; the Nadder spoke the general disapproval.

"_Have you gone mad? It's a filthy stinking human, they kill us for sport. And if they don't do that they chain us and then let their children kill us. Why, repeat why, should we let a human into our pack?"_

_"If that Human was a dragon, would you not raise it like one of your own." _

"Y_ou're talking about two completely different things Night Fury; one day that human will be a vicious killer. Best get rid of him now before he kills anymore of us."_

Almost as if the young Hiccup heard those words the infant got about and began to crawl it's way over to one of the Gronckle's. Every dragon froze, not exactly sure what to think of the little mushy looking thing. The Hooligan baby then surprising hugged the Gronckle with its tiny frail arms and began to laugh playfully. Appreciating the affection, the Gronckle decided to give the young one a friendly lick. The Night Fury gave a victorious look to the Nadder.

_"Yeah, you're right; he looks like a killer to me. Look out Gronckle; he might smoother you to death with his meaty little arms." _

_"Fine…he can stay, but if this thing turns on us, it'll be you who's feed to the Master, not any of us."_

The Night Fury rolled its large reptilian eyes and began to walk over to the infant Hiccup. With a small flew of his toothless jaws, he lifted the young infant by the cloth wrapped around him and placed him down away from the pile of fish. The Dragons then proceeded to eat there somewhat nice meal. Then for after the meal, many of the dragons drifted to sleep, they either perched up on the walls or the ceiling. That or they lied in gigantic piles around the cavern. The Night Fury found a flat patch to sleep on that night. Hiccup had already drifted off into an deep sleep and laid on the cold cavern floor unaware of anything. Unaware that he was no longer on his cozy little isle. Unaware that he could never see his mother or father again. The Night Fury carefully and quietly grabbed Hiccup again by the back of the shirt collar of the minuscule clothes he wore. Then he laid the Hooligan Viking down on the softest piece of rock he could find then, he curled up in a ball around Hiccup. Afterwards the Night Fury himself fell asleep.

* * *

><p>BERK<p>

That night in the Hooligan Village of Berk was a sad and depressing one. What should have been a night of celebration and joy turned into possibly one of the worst days in Hooligan history. The heir to the Hairy Hooligans stolen from the tribe, it was enough to break even the toughest men and women. Stoic the Vast had sat in his hut on his tenth glass of mead and still going. Valka had gone up to the master bedroom mostly to cry. The Chief thought it was best to leave her to it. The Hooligan Chief just sat there in the living room drinking. Thinking about all the things he was never going to be able to do with his son. He was never going to be able to go hunting with him, or fishing, dragon hunting, mountain climbing, and worst of all he wouldn't be able to watch his son, his own son. Grow up. Stoic quickly poured himself another glass of mead, and then drank it. He loved his son, and the look on his face was one of despair, confusion and sadness. Stoic the Vast tried desperately not to think about it, he even said to himself.

"There will be other sons…other heirs."

But then it seemed even the wind was feeling sorry for him. Like a faceless man it entered the Chief's house and whispered in Stoics ears.

_"But not like Hiccup…you've lost him…lost him forever and_ _ever and ever_."

Stoic tried his best not to tear up. But his eyes betrayed him and he began to slowly blurt out tears. What kind of Chief was he? What kind of chief was unable to protect his own son?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Hey guys, this is my first chapter of this . so yeah what did ya think. Did ya love it? Hate it? Please if you liked Follow me or post a consist review. Also one more thing, I'll try to update every 1-2 weeks on Mondays. So yeah, thanks for reading and you'll probably be seeing another chapter like this in about a week. Also I just wanta say a few obvious things. Here Valka isn't taken away by Cloud Jumper, and also Hiccup isn't scared of dragons when he was an infant. I personally always thought the reason Hiccup was afraid of Dragons when he was little was because of what happened the Night his mother was taken away. If ya agree disagree, I don't care because that's what I'm going with. Also yeah, the dragons can talk, this is from the books were all the dragons spoke their own language, called Dragonese. So what I want to do is kinda a remake of the book and the movie with elements of both stories in them. I'm open to all ideas so again if you have anything or a way you the reader think this story will be bettered then please leave a consist comment. And that's it thank you readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince of Dragons

Chapter 2: The Lava-louts

THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN

A Hooligan war party of no less than twenty of the tribe's finest sat on the boat with cold determination. The boat was called the Lucky Thirteen, Gobber the Belch made it in a day and you could really tell. It wasn't exactly the most attractive sea fairing vessel but it was…a boat. But Chief Stoic didn't care about the look of the ship, he only wanted to know if it could at least get him to Rome. In which Gobber replied 'Oh…maybe, if you say a good prayer to Thor the Thunder'. But the hastily built ship was holding up surprising well. Stoic and company looked out at the quiet still waters. Nobody talked, it was almost dreadful.

"Steady to port helmsman…"

Chief Stoic the Vast said as the Lucky Thirteen drifted into the muggy, foggy waters. They made a sharp turn, but then there was a 'Thump'. They had hit something in the water. The Hairy Hooligans instantly readied they're weapons. Several of the Veteran Vikings knew that the sound of that thumping meant nothing good. 'Thump', there it was again, that thumping. But many of the Hooligans quickly realized something, that dreadful sound was far to small to be a Scauldron, let alone a shark or the sharks' equally evil cousin, the shark-worm. The Vikings then looked over the sides of the Lucky Thirteen to see the dead carcasses of Roman Soldiers floating in the water. They still wore mischievous looks of terror on their frost bitten faces. This discouraged many of the Hairy Hooligans right of the bat. But not Stoic the Vast, he still clung onto the hope that is son was alive and well. But what made the matters even more discouraging were the remains of the Roman Fleet that had attacked Berk. Ship derby still sat in the muggy waters drifting around the lifeless corpses of the Romans. Some of the flames still tried to dance the ballad of life, while clinging to small pieces of dry derby. Other than that the only other thing that stuck out of the water, were the Roman Soldiers, their bodies stiffer and colder than they had been when they were caught in that blizzard. Stoic looked on in pure horror, he looked down right destroyed. He came to the horrible conclusion that his son had perished in some kind of attack. Stoic quickly put to and to together when he really got a look at the charred remains of the Roman Vessels. Even some of the floating Romans looked like they were burned to a crisp. Stoic's brother Spitelout came by and put a land on Stoic's shoulder.

"Brother, I'm so sorry…these Roman's will pay dearly for what they have done..."

Stoic grew a look of hatred; he knew who had killed his son.

"It wasn't the Romans Spitelout; it was the Dragons…look around."

Stoic motioned to the various burned remains of Roman Galleons. Many of the Hooligans had to agree, this was a cut and dry dragon raid.

"Mark my words, for the death of my son, I will kill every dragon I come across…even if it kills me…"

The Hooligan Chief said with a combination of pride, sadness and just a hint of wrath. With great sorrow, the fellow Hooligans on board the Lucky Thirteen gave Stoic the Hooligan salute as a sign of respect. The Chief then sighed again, this time he only felt one emotion. Sadness, he rubbed tears out of his eyes when they tried to form. Hiccup his only son…was dead. With that the hairy Hooligan's drifted back towards Berk, they're spirits zapped.

* * *

><p>THE RED DEATH'S LAIR.<p>

7 years later

Much had changed over the past seven years all around the archipelago. Practically in the Red Death's dragon nest, years ago the dragons living there adopted a Viking Baby that somehow managed to find himself into a barrel of fish the dragons stole on a raid against some Romans. Years passed by and the young Viking grew into a surprisingly skinny boy. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes still a magnificent emerald green. The boy's face was almost entirely unforgettable; the same could be said about the boy in general. He was just so ordinary. Hiccup didn't really have clothes or anything of that nature, so he often would ask the dragons to bring him back something to wear from one of their raids. Hiccup couldn't go with the pack just yet, he was still only eight years old and a human. Most dragons, even after getting to know Hiccup, were still a little weary around him. Humans weren't exactly the cuddliest of creatures in the ferocious eyes of the dragons. Though Hiccup was probably the only exception, he was surprising good company, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway right now, Hiccup wore very baggy grey distasteful shirt that had all kinds of stitches across them. He also wore yak fur pants that were two sizes too big and three sizes two wide. Dragons didn't exactly have ideas of what clothing fit and what didn't for well…obvious reasons. So Hiccup was often left with clothes that were unbelievably baggy on him. But Hiccup didn't seem to mind so much. The young boy sat on a comfortable rock writing in his 'Dragonese Book' as he put it. It was made from old book pages and scattered cloth that used to be Hiccups old clothes. Anyway Hiccup's Dragonese Book contained various sets of information on things, from the different species of dragons to the language of Dragonese which the dragons had taught him. It was a bizarre language punctuated by shrill shrieks and popping noises and sounded most spectacular…when spoke by a human. Anyway as Hiccup continued to write in his Dragonese book, sure enough the pack came back from another successful hunt. Hiccup watched in anticipation as the various species of dragons began to throw half of their weekly catch into the large orange pit. Thankfully though, this week, no dragons were eaten alive by the Red Death. Hiccup smiled as the Night Fury descended next to him. The boy hugged the large dark blue dragon.

"_Hey bud, how was the raid?" _

Hiccup asked in surprisingly good Dragonese accent. The Night Fury sighed as he curled up in a ball.

"_Fine, we raided some humans over in the North…the ones that are all female…"_

"_Cool…"_

The Night Fury nodded sleepily before shutting his eyes and trying to drift into sleep. Hiccup then asked.

"_So…um…Bud, can I-_

"_No."_

The Night Fury snorted in Dragonese with his eyes still shut.

"_Awe C'mon! I didn't even get to ask the question-_

"_No."_

"_Please, I just want to go on one raid! I'll never ask for anything again!" _

"_For the last time no." _

The Night Fury said aggravated but keeping his cool, Hiccup stormed off annoyed, he went over to some of the other dragons who were feasting on some freshly killed Yaks. They had lit a small fire over what used to be part of a Yak's rib cage and other fleshy bits. Around the fire were a couple of Nadder's, Zippleback's and Gronckle's, and even a bright red Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup sat angrily next to one of the Gronckle's as he reached for a small piece of Yak leg. He began to eat it distastefully. A Gronckle looked over at Hiccup.

"_The Night Fury said no again didn't he?"_

"_Yep…again, I just don't understand it."_

"_I'm sorry about that human." _

"_Thanks."_

Hiccup said trying to lighten up as he continued to bite into the roasted Yak. A Deadly Nadder looked over at the depressed boy as it groomed itself.

"_It's okay human…he'll eventually take you on a raid with the rest of us."_

"_When?"_

"_When you're old enough…"_

Again, Hiccup couldn't help but sigh. He looked over at the other dragons surrounding the fire they were all doing various things. They didn't have names, why should they? They were animals and all different in various ways. They could easily distinguish one another through there scent or there color. Dragons had no concept of names, and as far as Hiccup was concerned nether did him. Every dragon species was doing there own thing. The Gronckle's were eating Yak bits like overstuffed pigs with bad skin problems. The Nadder's were grooming themselves carefully similar to how a cat would. The Zippleback's slumped around eating small chunks of whatever they could find. While the Monstrous Nightmare slumbered similarly to the Night Fury, Hiccup looked back and he smiled. In short these dragons were his family in a way. They cared for him, they brought him food to eat, clothes to wear. Even books to read and write in every so often, but Hiccup always felt like an outcast to the pack. He was the odd little human boy that the Night Fury adopted, and in truth that's how Hiccup felt. He held his head down in depression; he got out his Dragonese Book. He flipped to the back and looked at the back page. In the back page was a drawing picture of Hiccup and his 'family'. From fattest Gronckle to Sleekest Monstrous Nightmare, they were all there. Even the Red Death, which in small Dragonese lettering read 'Mom'. To be honest Hiccup didn't really have any parental figures around the dragon pack. There was the Night Fury and countless other dragons, but they were more like big brothers or sisters than anything else. Even though the Red Death was a terrible, hideous, beast from Hel, oddly enough it was the closest thing Hiccup had to a mother. But even so, Hiccup had only seen her a few times in his life. That was usually when a dragon was eaten alive by the freakishly large Alpha Dragon. Swallowed whole, never to be seen again. They had never exchanged words, never even spoke,to one another. But she didn't eat Hiccup so as far as Hiccup was concerned that was a good sign. Hiccup closed the book, he sighed and muttered to himself in Dragonese.

"_(Sighs) I'm never going to get out of this cave." _

Hiccup had always wanted to see the world from the outside. He had read various things about it in the books the Dragons occasionally gave him. He read about men the size of yaks with these hairy things called beards that twisted and turned around there faces. Planks of wood that could walk on water and move as fast as a Scauldron. But what fascinated Hiccup the most was the Blacksmith book a Gronckle had gotten him. And by that I of course me that the acme covered dragon coughed the leather bound book up after it got stuck in its three foot fangs. Hiccup was instantly fascinated by all that the book had to offer. It talked of weapons called axes that could slice trees in two with a single blow. Swords that could be used to preciously gut an opponent, blocks of circle and square wood with metal casing called shields and various other things, where mentioned in the book. The pack of dragons would often discourage Hiccup to read some of the books they had gotten him. That was entirely because obviously dragons and humans did not get along with each other very well. Now imagine you're a dragon listening to a small boy read about an Ax that had killed many of you're brothers or sisters. It was not exactly fun for the dragons to hear about weapons of cold steel and iron. In fact, Hiccup would often hear horrific stories about savage humans who slice the heads off of dragons for fun and then imprison the lively caught ones in small prisons. That was so the younger generation could kill them. Those stories were sick as far as Hiccup was concerned. But Hiccup had never met any other humans so he also thought some of the stories told where just huge over-exaggerations. But alas, none of these things from the outside were for Hiccup, he was the stay at home human. Kinda like how a dog greets its master when he returns home. The dragons looked over at Hiccup in symphony.

"_Ya know human, the Night Fury is just trying to protect you." _

Hiccup looked up at the Monstrous Nightmare. Its voice purred out in a comforting fashion.

"_Really? How come?" _

"_He probably sees himself when he looks at you." _

This confused Hiccup.

"_What? How?"_

A few of the older looking dragons with various battle scars shared in a chuckle.

"_Believe it or not, the Night Fury wasn't born here, nor the Caliban Caves, he was born in the far north where only the strongest survive. He was a loner, who fought tooth and fang just to keep what he had. Until he heard the Master's music, he came running here like the rest of us. Let's just say he didn't welcome us in with open arms. He was fierce and violent always trying to fly away…that is until master called him back. But the Night Fury realized something…he had a family, that cared for him that wanted to keep him safe and fight alongside him."_

Hiccup looked back at the Night Fury; he saw that the magnificent dragon was now in a deep sleep. He couldn't believe that the pride and joy of the dragon pack was once an awkward loner. The young Viking then starred back at the Monstrous Nightmare.

"_Boy, when you came to our little refuge, he saw a loner, someone who needed guidance, a purpose. He just wants to keep you see be safe, and for you to find your way." _

Again Hiccup sighed.

"_But that's the problem; I want to get out of this place for a change… I want to see the world, and I…I just wanta be like one of you guys." _

Hiccup said with a frown before walking off and collecting his things. The Dragons sighed, they began to look at the situation from Hiccup's perspective, and then they all glanced at the slumbering Night Fury. A single thought crossed their minds as Hiccup found a nice cavern corner and sat there reading about the world.

* * *

><p>BERK<p>

Today was a gloomy day on the isle of Berk. Thor, the god of storms, apparently thought it would be an excellent idea to send a storm over to the tiny Hooligan Island. A storm that had been going on for the past ten days, though rain was very common on Berk. In fact in the Hooligan Dialect there are over twenty eight different names for rain. But rain was the least of a certain Hooligan Chief's worries. It was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Thirds Birthday, around this time of year it was extremely depressing for Chief Stoic the Vast. He sat in his hut messing with a fire pit, trying to get bigger flames to burn . But then he stopped when he heard the sad tears of a depressed woman. Stoic looked up toward the upper level of the house. He got up and completely stopped what he was doing. Slowly Stoic walked up the stairs to Hiccup's room. Valka was weeping as she stood next to Hiccup's old crib. With an old toy that Hiccup used to have in her smooth Viking hands. It was a small stuffed toy dragon that she made for Hiccup a little while before he was born.

"Val?"

Stoic asked.

"What's the matter?"

Valka turned tears streaming gently down her face.

"It's his birthday…he would have been eight years old today."

The Hooligan Shield Maiden said trying to force a sad smile but ultimately she only shed more tears. Stoic walked over to her.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about 'him' anymore…Val it's been seven years-

Valka then angrily slapped Stoic across the face.

"How dare you! He was your son! OUR SON! Now he's gone! Probably dead!"

Valka screamed with misguided anger toward her husband. Stoic hugged her for comfort. She was right about one thing though. Hiccup was gone. It had been years and after countless attempts at trying to find Hiccup. The Chief of the Hairy Hooligans efforts were fruitless. But Stoic had his chiefly duties to distract from the loss of his son. Chief Stoic was always busy always had something to do. He could bury his emotions under his work. But Valka, she mostly stayed at home, she did the cooking, fishing, cleaning, and other things that your typical Viking women would do. The loss of Hiccup hit her harder than anything else. Stoic sighed but then whispered into his wife's ear.

"Look, Val we need to move on…but I'm not saying we should forget about him completely. But he's gone…forever…"

Valka looked into the sympathetic eyes of her husband. It was clear that he was just as torn about losing her son as she was. Slowly but surely, Valka unwrapped herself from Stoic's meaty arms and placed the stuffed dragon on Hiccup's crib. She then slowly walked away and down the steps to the down floor. Stoic looked at the room that used to be his sons. Again he sighed but then followed Valka down the steps, dragging his feet miserably down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, Stoic rubbed something out of his eyes and then went back to poking the fire as Valka went into the kitchen to go make lunch. They didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>THE RED DEATH'S LAIR<p>

Night descended onto the world again. Hiccup rested on a soft patch of dirt, just thinking about life outside the cave. All his life he had been inside this dark mostly damp cave, he just wanted to get out. All of the other dragons were still alive and awake. Snarls and shrieking dragon insults at each other while fitting over space or a stray mackerel or two. The Red Death's lair was alive with energy. Most dragons didn't need much to entertain themselves, nor much sleep, that is until winter when they would hibernate for the coming freeze. But in the far regions of the cave, the elder dragons watched Hiccup. The Night Fury and a few of the elder dragons looked at the boy from a far, speaking in quiet barely hear able Dragonese just watching him as they're eyes flickered like ominous candles in the darkness.

"_I'm not letting him go out there…"_

"_Why not? You can't protect him forever Night Fury, he's going to get out there eventually, and besides…it's best he sees what his kind is capable of now rather than later."_

A dark silver Monstrous Nightmare spoke with reason. The Night Fury only grunted at this response. The brilliant red Monstrous Nightmare from earlier then said.

"_You should let him go…just this once, he'll love it."_

The Night Fury turned to the red Monstrous Nightmare, pure anger was in it's pitch grass green eyes.

"_No…he'll get himself killed, besides when he sees what his kind is like he'll immediately abandon us and go live with them. He'll be turned into another mindless killer." _

"_You know he won't do that...""_

A Nadder said with a soothing voice, the Night Fury then responded.

"_No I don't know…but I do see your points, one raid, that's all he gets. If he does good maybe another one, if I think he's good enough for it."_

The dragons nodded happily and even some of them smiled there odd smiles filled with rows of sharp fangs. The next day was clear and perfect as could possibly be, the sun shone with brilliant gold. Not a single storm cloud for miles. Though Hiccup couldn't enjoy it, the caverns that housed the dragon pack were so big narrow and massive that not a single shred of sunlight made it through the pitch black. In fact Hiccup had never even seen the sun his entire life, he had spent most of his life in the caves so he was a little on the pale side. But that was all about to change soon. Hiccup laid against a rock that he had for a chair and began to slowly doodle whatever came to his mind. The Night Fury walked over to the small brown hair boy.

"_Morning Bud..."_

Hiccup said trying not to sound sad. The Night Fury sighed a bit under his breathe but then said.

"_Human, the pack and I have been talking. We think it's time you've gotten out of this caverns and went on a hunt with us."_

The brown haired boy looked at the Night Fury in a combination of excitement and pure joy. He leaped into the air and said enthusiastically .

"_Oh my goodness__!? Are you for real! You're not messing with me are you?"_

"_No, C'mon were leaving soon." _

"_Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" _

The Night Fury smiled a grin the bore no teeth at the hyper little eight year old. (The Teeth of a Night Fury were retractable). But Hiccup then quickly calmed down, he respectfully bowed to the Night Fury while still holding a smile. Hiccup then took a deep breathe in and held out his right hand. The Night Fury then put his head against Hiccup's hand. This was a sign of trust among dragons. If Hiccup showed fear then he wouldn't be ready to do what no human has ever done before. He wouldn't be able to ride a dragon. The Night Fury backed away and stretched out its back. Hiccup then carefully and cautiously got onto the back of the Night Fury. The Night Fury then stretched out its jet black bat-like wings and readied for flight. Hiccup looked around to see a massive barrage of dragons above him in a swarm like formation, all of them getting ready for the hunt. The eight year old boy grabbed onto to the Night Fury's horns and held on for dear life. The Night Fury then burst through the air of the dark caverns at lightning speed. Hiccup was stunned by the insane sped the dragon flew at. The Night Fury like many of the other dragons navigated through the caves with ease and eventually made it to the exit of the Red Death's Lair. Then Hiccup saw it for the time. The glorious yellow ball in the sky known as the sun, Hiccup put one of his hands in front of his face as he gripped the horn of the Night Fury tighter. He was astonished by the view; the sights of the crystal blue sea the rocky sea stacks that went on for miles. The majesty of nature in general, Hiccup smiled a great big smile for he was truly seeing the world for the first time in his life, and what a way to see the world for the first time. Hiccup had grown up in darkness his whole life, the most colorful things he saw where the dragons. But the world to the eight year old was like a massive explosion of colors. It was truly a spectacular amazing sight to behold. Hiccup watched as the pack began to dive into the world in gigantic dive bombs. The various dragons would come out with fish half the size of fully grown yaks. Hiccup looked around some more before raising his arms happily in the air and shooting out a triumphant.

"_YEAH! THIS IS AMAZING!" _

The Night Fury smiled a vague smile as the young barbarian continued to enjoy the feeling of soaring through the air. Eventually after a few hours of soaring through the beautiful clear blue skies above had turned black and smoggy. The army of dragons eventually landed on the rocky shores of a small island in the barbaric Archipelago. This isle belonged to one of the Six Grand Tribes. The Six Grand Tribes included the Hairy Hooligans, the Bog Burglars, the Berserkers, the Lava-Louts, the Hysterics and the Meatheads. This particular island was Lava-Lout island. Lava-Lout isle was named for the obvious massive volcano that loomed above the Lava-Lout village. It was a land of mostly rock and not much else. Truth be told it was actually a series of three small islands that where narrowly connected by a few tiny bridge like rock formations. Right now the pack was at least an island away from the Lava-lout village. Hiccup gave a confused look, as he slowly and respectfully got off the Night Fury as a few of the tougher and wiser dragons loomed over him.

"_What are we doing here? I thought we were gonna raid a village." _

Hiccup asked in Dragonese, a Zippleback responded.

"_Oh, we are."_

"_Just not yet."_

"_It's too early."_

"_Far too early." _

The Night Fury looked into the eyes of the young Hiccup.

"_What the Zippleback is trying to say is that we're going to raid until night fall." _

A Monstrous Nightmare interrupted the conversation.

"_When we have the advantage, but for now we need you to do something human." _

Hiccup swelled up with pride, he was overjoyed, for years he was that human who lived amongst the dragons and was just there. But now, the dragons were entrusting him with an important task. The young barbarian smiled happily as he then said.

"_Yes, of course, anything." _

"_We need you to mingle amongst the humans, learn were everything is, then we strike."_

A vicious look Nadder said as it groomed itself.

"_Why?"_

Hiccup asked politely in Dragonese. The Night Fury answered.

"_We haven't raided these humans in years and we fire-breathers aren't exactly known for our sharp keen memories…so we need you to go forward, learn what you can then report back later…good luck human."_

Hiccup nodded quickly before turning around and setting off toward the village. As the dragons just sort of lounged about, playfully fighting with each other, or diving into the nearby waterfront looking for fish to eat and sharping there talons against durable rocks. The Night Fury and elder dragons watched as Hiccup departed. The Silver Monstrous Nightmare looked at the young Night Fury.

"_You're testing him…why; the boy's never met any other humans in his life, he'll think they're strange and odd, what's the point?"_

"_It's simple, if the boy wants to live with the humans, he'll stay with them. If he wants to live with us, he'll fight with us…then he'll truly be one of us." _

A few of the elder dragons admired the Night Fury's bold move. He was basically letting Hiccup decide whether or not he wanted to stay with the dragons or the humans. The Night Fury wasn't forcing Hiccup to make a decision; he was simply letting him choose his own path.

"_You guys might wanna get some rest…it'll be a tough battle ahead." _

With that the Night Fury breathed a deep blue flame against the cold shifting sands and laid down while curling up into a ball. Many of the elder dragons followed suit as they waited the inevitable bloodshed to come. After walking at a brisk pace for a few miles, Hiccup eventually made it to the rocky bridge that connected the island he was currently on to the mainland. The rock formation was very much like an arched bridge without the nice finish. Also it was narrow and jagged, much like a steep rock formation should be. Hiccup with a sweaty nervous face, grabbed onto a stolid looking rock and began to claim to the thin top of the formation. Within the span of about a minute, the young Viking had already reached the top of the rock bridge. Unfortunately, Hiccup took this inopportune moment to strike a small glance downwards. The sheer height was terrifying, it's one thing when you're on the back of a dragon that would do everything it's power not to let you fall. It's another thing when you're a svelte boy that only stood four feet tall looking downward at death. Hiccup swallowed nervously as he carefully stepped and balanced on the rocky structure. Hiccup inched forward very slowly and steadily taking huge breathes of air in each and every painstaking step. What made it worse was the singing of the Terrible Terrors that circled the bridge. Terrible Terrors where like seagulls in that regard, always laughing and mocking those less fortunate with their shrill cackles. They sang.

"_Oh Human who severs the great mountain queen, may you're step be solid and true. For you're as thin as a crab stick and have a face-like a haddock. Keep walking human, walk to the uncivilized brutes that kill all of the great cold blooded ones…keep walking. Keep walking."_

Hiccup gulped as he happily obliged to the Terrible Terrors. But after much perseverance, Hiccup finally managed to make it to the end of the bridge. He breathed a sigh of relief as Hiccup then strolled over to the Lava-lout village. It was a very odd village, but somehow breathe taking. Everything was made out of steel and shining iron or some other nice color object. Some of the huts had a dull rusty tinge to them from being out in the elements. It was a lively town filled with men and women dressed in uncomfortable black sleek suits. These suits were actually flame retardant because they were made from a very specific cloth that didn't burn. Children played games like Bashi-ball and Smash Sticks on Land. Adults did they're daily routines and duties. All of it just brought a happy grin to the young Vikings face, they didn't have anything like this in the Red Death's Lair. Hiccup gazed every direction in awe, he had never seen anything like this. Most of the Lava-lout villagers ignored Hiccup, so the young Viking boy went rather unnoticed. But then Hiccup remembered why he was here, his pack had sent him in an important task. The young Viking sighed, he would of loved to have just stayed and went around meeting people, getting into the culture. But Hiccup sucked it up, his family was waiting for him. Hiccup snuck around and ease dropped on some of the barbarians. He quickly found out where everything is even if he could only understand every third word. As stated earlier, Norse is not exactly Hiccup's strong suit. He also strolled around finding out where everything was just by wandering the village. But then Hiccup saw something that caught his eye. It was a blacksmith's shop; the shop was nothing more than a workshop that had a small window. But behind the Blacksmith's workshop was a pile of odd and 'unusable' weapons. It was practically a mountain of daggers, swords, spears, axes, crossbows, maces and other metals. You name it was there. But was something off about these metals. They were in what many might say perfect condition. The Lava-louts prided themselves with having skilled crafts men and blacksmiths. If even a sword was just one centimeter longer than it should be, the Blacksmith would just toss it. Anyway, Hiccup wandered over to the large pile of metals and began to scavenge through the pile. He was hypnotized by the metals; it was just mesmerizing to him. Eventually as Hiccup continued to dig through the metals, he heard a loud thunders voice say.

"What in the name of Thor and Odin are you doing rummaging through my scraps!"

Hiccup was paralyzed for a moment; he shivered with fear, while slowly turning to face a Lava-lout. He stood at the shops backdoor with a well-polished sword in his hands. This man was covered in layers of sot that oddly cave a black tinge to the Viking who unlike the rest of his tribe didn't wear a flame suit. The man was you're typical six and a half foot Viking covered from head to toe with clothes that barely fit him. Hiccup scanned the man with his eyes, not daring to utter a word. That is until the blacksmith boomed out.

"Well go on! Explain yourself!"

Hiccup took a deep breathe in as sweat poured from his face. His swallow hard and then said.

"I-I'm so-rr-ry, Sir…I w-was just-t l-ooking-g for a-a-a…weapon."

The young boy stammered out in surprising good Norse, well good considering it was his second language. The Blacksmith then said.

"Oh! You were, were you? Well even though these weapons are completely and utterly useless,that doesn't give you the right to take what isn't your's!"

The Blacksmith said as raw red rage began to shimmer through the black sot. He was very critical with his craftsmanship it seemed. Hiccup then said a little more confidently.

"But sir, I think you're being just a whee bit hard on yourself."

Hiccup said before grabbed a beautifully decorated sword out of the pile.

"See...it works fine."

It was a long flashpoint heart slicer that had a blade which was long and narrow. The sword had an image of a Monstrous Nightmare carved into it, the symbol of the tribe. (Lava-louts were known for being able to tame wild Monstrous Nightmares and us them to attack there enemies, similar to the Beserkers with the Skrill). The Blacksmith grew pale under the sot.

"What did you say about that sword, boy?"

The Blacksmith said with his voice shockingly calm. Hiccup then made a few good swings with the blade.

"See, it still works fine."

"WHAT!?"

The Lava-lout Blacksmith said in a voice to loud the dragons back on the beach could have heard it. He then walked up to the skinny Viking and snatched the sword out his frail little hands. Then with his bare hands, the Lava-lout broke the sword in two. This caused to large deep blood cuts to appear on the Blacksmith's hands. Hiccup stepped back in horror as the Blacksmith then said.

"Boy! You're obvious not from around here, where ye be from?"

"Um…uhhh…"

Hiccup hesitated for a great deal of time that is until he looked down at the weapon pile he stood atop. There was a sword dedicated to 'The Great Heir to the Bog Burglars.' Hiccup smiled shakily and said.

"I'm from the isle of the Bog Burglars."

The Blacksmith was about to yell another ear bleeding scream but then when Hiccup said those words with a straight face. He took a moment to collect himself. Then the Blacksmith finally said.

"Oh… boy you do realize the Bog Burglars are a tribe of all 'women', so tell the truth!"

Hiccup hesitated again, but then rapidly nodded his head up and down. The young Viking smiled nervously as he then awkwardly explained.

"Yes, yes, but you see I was born a boy and they didn't love me enough, so they kicked me out… ya know tribe of women-

"So they kicked ya out, huh… I get it. You're a nomad, a drifter."

"Yes. That's me, Nameless the Drifter, at your service."

Hiccup said while lying through his smiling teeth. The Blacksmith calmed down a bit now; he seemed to of understood Hiccup's supposed, true story and life problems. Symphony was in his milky eyes, the Tribes of the Barbaric Archipelago often felt sorry for loners and nomads, or people who generally didn't have a home.

"Ya must be a duffer head if ya came to Lava-lout territory wearing that."

The Blacksmith said gesturing to Hiccup's baggy clothes. Hiccup was about to ask why, when the island experienced a slight tremor. Hiccup stumbled a bit before he fell to the ground. A earthquake shook the very foundations of the island and then a small mini-eruption happened within the volcano. Almost as if the mountain was a sleeping giant who just coughed a bit, small chunks of magma landed here and there, but it didn't really seem to affect the Lava-louts. Some of the magma even managed to get on one of the blacksmith's shoulders, but he just brushed it off as if it was nothing. Hiccup looked on awe struck as the boy got back to his feet.

"Forsaken Angry Mountain will be the death of this tribe; I can feel in my gut. Anyway, unless ya wanta get burned to bits I suggest ya either leave or get a fire suit."

Hiccup nodded but then looked down; he didn't have the money for a fire suit. If anything he should of just left known and returned to the pack. But oddly enough, the Blacksmith patted Hiccup on the back with one of his clammy hands. With a pained and sorrowful voice he said.

"Tell ya what…I have some new clothes in back you could wear. They won't fit the best especially on a skinny fruit like you, but they'll get the job down."

He then removed his sot covered hand from Hiccup's thin shoulder; the Viking Boy followed him into his quaint little shop. Hiccup looked around in awe at the tiny forge that held all kinds of amazing metals and other things. The Blacksmith then opened a tiny cabinet to reveal some Lava-lout fire suits intended for Younger Lava-louts. He tossed the outfit over to Hiccup and asked him to got to the back of the shop and put it on. Hiccup did so and after a few minutes came out looking like a full member of the Lava-lout tribe. Like all the other members of the tribe, Hiccup wore a Black Helmet with a Black Full body suit, Black Boots, and gloves. The young Viking in a muffled said.

"I think it's a little too big!"

The Blacksmith then tossed him a yak skin belt, it landed on Hiccup's head.

"There ya go."

"…"

Hiccup said nothing in reply as he tried to figure out how to put the belt on; needless to say it took longer than it would an average person. The young barbarian tried to tie it around his wrist, but this only cut off circulation. He then tried to wrap it around his head, which made him look foolish. Then after about seven or eight more tries, Hiccup finally managed to find the correct place to put the belt on. The Blacksmith clapped his hands prematurely.

"Bravo Clueless!"

"Thank you."

Hiccup said gleaming under the black mask, taking that insult as a compliment, his knowledge of Norse was limited and he still didn't know a majority of the Language or sarcasm in the language for that matter. The Blacksmith then smirked a bit under his dark sot covered face. He walked up to the boy.

"Now boy…don't go stealing things from people, especially garbage like those disgraces out there…"

Hiccup stopped for a moment as he starred the blacksmith straight in the eyes.

"But…why are they disgraces…"

The Blacksmith lightheartedly chuckled a bit, but then patted young Hiccup on the back.

"Because they weren't perfect, perfection is everything in life, my boy, if I don't get every single detail right then what's the point of even making something as beautiful as the sword."

The Blacksmith said with pride as he starred at some of his finer works that littered his tiny shop. Hiccup looked inspired at how beautiful crafted the metal works were. After that the blacksmith sent Hiccup on his way, as he showed him out the door.

"Now, run along now, and don't cause any more trouble…"

Hiccup nodded under his black mask. He smiled under it as the young Viking waved goodbye to the Blacksmith. The Blacksmith sighed he had given a trademarked fire-suit to a nomad, but admittedly a nice boy. Hiccup then wandered through the village even more unnoticed; quickly he learned where everything was except for the food storage area. By the end of the day he was giving up hope, while darkness encompassed the land to break the spirit of the day, so too did it break apart Hiccup's spirits. He had one job, find where the Lava-louts kept the food, and he couldn't even do that right. Well to be honest Hiccup was half-expecting a wooden sign in the dirt that said 'Food Storage', but he had no such luck. The young Viking sighed for a moment as he rested up against a wooden sign post, which was around the center of town He sighed and Hiccup thought to himself.

"_What am I doing? These people don't seem like the killers my pack makes them out to be…maybe I just stay here for while…yeah I was never cut out to be like them anyway…"_

But then a rather large Lava-lout walked up the center of the town with a large blow hour in his hand. Hiccup watched as the Viking blew into the horn causing an alarming noise that would have sent an alarming sense of fear down your spine. The Lava-lout's froze, then they all stopped their daily routines and stormed off to the largest structure in the village. A temple that was carved into the side of the island's Volcano. Within a few seconds, all of Lava-lout village was completely and utterly deserted, even Hiccup tagged along mostly because he was just curious about what was going on. Until Hiccup saw a massive hut connected to the temple, the hut over stocked with fish, rabbits, and other tasty animals. Hiccup followed after the tribe, after this gathering of sorts was finished, he would go back and re-join his pack. Maybe he wasn't as bad at this as he thought. Anyway, two large Lava-lout soldiers opened the gigantic rock like doors to reveal a beautiful hallway with random tables set all around in various locations. Magma dripped from the sides, warming up the Temple into a moderately warm temperate. There was such lighthearted excitement from the Lava-lout tribe. As the great horn of Magma's the Lava-lout, the founder of the tribe, was only blown in times of great peril. Everyone sat down at one of the tables provided, Hiccup followed suit. There was a great happy shouting from every member of the tribe. The large barbarian, who had blown the war horn earlier, huffed on his bugle again as another ear bleeding blow came out again. The Hall fell silent. As another large barbarian stepped forward, he had seven guards at his sides. This barbarian was enormous standing a mighty seven feet tall wearing a pitch black fire suit laced with crimson armor. He didn't where the traditional mask though, this showed off his scarred face with dark blue eyes and a beard like a scrambled patch of thorn bushes. With a great big yell he shouted out the Lava-lout salute which consisted of screaming like a deranged bull while doing a very specific hand motion. The whole tribe in unison of screams, sung it back to the larger Viking. All except for Hiccup who didn't really understand what was going on at the moment. The larger barbarian then spoke.

"Heroes and Halfwits of the Lava-lout tribe! I Chief Calvin the Combustible, have called you here today because of a grave threat on our shores."

Boomed the Lava-lout Chief with a mad look in his fiendish eyes. The barbarians erupted in exuberant cheer of joy, Lava-louts like most barbarians, loved danger. Hiccup slummed a bit in his seat; he already knew what the chief was talking about. Chief Calvin the Combustible slammed a massive fist onto the side of a nearby table as he stroked his beard.

"Dragons! On our humble shores! They've come to steal from us, to kill us! Are we just gonna roll over like a bunch of weary sniveling bunny rabbits and die!?"

The crowd turned bitter. They screamed body war cries, Hiccup watched as the crowd yelled for the heads of the dragons. He wanted to make his way out of the Great Hall as Chief Calvin was hyping up the tribe.

"What are we gonna do?!"

"Kill the Dragons!"

"When are we gonna do it!"

"Now!"

"TO ARMS, MEN AND WOMEN OF THE LAVA-LOUT TRIBE! TO ARMS!"

Hiccup hesitated for a moment as he said under his breathe.

"Yeah…let's kill those dragons. Oh gods."

Then Calvin the Combustible just went on after that about how unacceptable the dragons were as Hiccup sat there rather appealed by this whole situation. Needless to say, he was beginning to see what the dragons meant when they said that 'most humans are bastards'. Hiccup quickly ducked out of the Great Hall and into another hallway, it wasn't the same way Hiccup had come in. But the young Viking boy didn't care; he just wanted to get out of this uncomfortable meeting. But when he turned around to see dragons, dead dragons, all hosted up in a smelly big pile. The sight was horrific; it was like genocide or a mass murder to Hiccup. He had been raised by dragons his whole life and to see this act of carnage before his eyes really disturbed him. What made it worse was the smell that seemed to work its way into Hiccup's fire suit. Hiccup couldn't believe it, the stories the dragons told where true. Hiccup seemed to tense up, he was angry. How could they do this, to the dragons, they were his family and where killed like animals. Covering his nose, and trying not to look directly at the pile, Hiccup walked timidly past the pile of bodies. Then he heard something, a sort of ravage snarl. Hiccup turned around to see several different species of dragons all caged and waiting to be executed. The cages were just that, metal cages with chains keeping the doors together. The imprisoned dragon all shrieked Dragonese insults at Hiccup calling him a coward or a weakling. But he knew they were terrified inside those cages, just begging to get out.

"_WEAK HUMAN."_

"_COWARD!" _

"_MURDERER!" _

Hiccup took in a deep breath as he inhaled the horrifying bad stench of rioting dragon corpses.

"_No…no, no you have me all wrong I'm not a Lava-lout. See?"_

The young Viking boy said with a muffled voice, he took off his helmet so he could speak cleared. But this also meant he would have to smell the horrifying stench of the dragon carcass. The dragons looked at Hiccup confused and surprised.

"_Well, what da know…it speaks our language."_

"_Interesting." _

The dragons said observing Hiccup from their cages, Hiccup then noticed something. A small weapons armory in the corner, Hiccup ran over and reached out and grabbed a Flash Point Swift Cutter, with a long blade. He then dashed over to the dragons cages. The Dragons hissed and snarled as some of them backed as far away from the ever approaching Hiccup were they could. Others began to insult and beg Hiccup to toss his sword then the young Viking boy, then did something that really confused the large reptilian beasts. He cut there chains and set them free; Hiccup cut open the chained barred doors to the dragon's cages. One of the dragons, a very wrathful Monstrous Nightmare snatched Hiccup and forced him to the ground. The other dragons starred angrily and even hungrily at Hiccup.

"_Kill it before he kills us."_

"_Burn him to a crisp."_

"_Tear his horns off." _

Hiccup was terrified by these wild, agitated dragons. His breathing became uneasy as the Monstrous Nightmare extended its claws over Hiccup's chest. With cunning quick thinking, Hiccup managed to blurt out.

"_I'm here to rescue you guys…I'm not like the other humans, I don't kill dragons."_

Again the surrounding dragons hesitated; even the Monstrous Nightmare retracted its extra extendable claws a tad. Hiccup then stood up as the dragon circled him menacingly like a pack of hungry wolves. The Monstrous Nightmare then said.

"_How could a human help us…look at him he's pathetic."_

"_He does speak our language though, so he's not entirely useless." _

A Gronckle blurted out, the Monstrous Nightmare then eyed Hiccup as, the Nightmare then asked fiercely.

_"If that's true, and you do severe dragons, then you must be part of a pack...tell me_ _Human who do you severe… but if you lie...i will claw your eyes out."_

Hiccup hesitated for a moment, some of the stray members of the surrounding pack began to sharpen there talons and claws like steak knives. The boy then replied.

"_The Red Death…"_

Silence erupted amongst the dragons; they all snarled and growled dragon insults again. Thankfully the Lava-louts were too busy prepping for a grand battle with the dragons over on the long beach to notice the cackles of their imprisoned dragons.

"_Why should we go with you human, you could be lying to us…?"_

_"Even so...why would we severe the Red Death, she's an Alpha, all Alpha's are bastards..."_

Hiccup thought for a moment, and then a slight devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"_Alright, I see how it is, well I'll just be on my way, I need to help out my pack anyway. Good luck to you getting out of this prison."_

With that, Hiccup began to walk away slyly, a Nadder cautiously leapt in front of Hiccup.

"_And where is this pack of yours human?" _

A Deadly Nadder asked as it starred Hiccup in the eyes, making sure to get in the dragons blind spot. Hiccup only smiled again.

"_Why should I tell you that? You obviously don't need me my help…besides, you don't even trust me. Even so you said it yourself, the Red Death is a horrible lord, you all would much rather be trapped in this room, I can see now. Sorry I wasn't your time."_

Many of the dragons sighed and cursed under their breath. Hiccup smiled happily. The Monstrous Nightmare stepped forward

"_Alright fine, we trust you…but if you're lying boy we burn you alive and eat your corpse." _

Hiccup nodded nonchalantly. He then pointed to the door leading back to the Great Hall.

"_Yes, yes, now would you kindly blow up that door right there?"_

The dragons glared at Hiccup knowing what was on the other side. But when they looked into Hiccup's honest eyes, all sense of doubt was removed. Every dragon fired there variations of fire at the door that Hiccup came in then. A massive explosion occurred that shocked the gathering of Lava-louts in the Great Hall.

"Oi! What's all this then?!"

"Chief Calvin, the Dragons are escaping!"

" I can see that! Kill those unholy abominations!"

Yelled a furious Calvin the Combustible as to his confusion and shock, the dragons he had captured came rushing out of their cages. All Hel broke loose as the dragons breathed there uncontrollable fire down upon the helpless Lava-louts. What made it worse was when there fire reached the barrels of fine wine and mead. This only made the fires spread even faster. Thankfully that didn't matter to Hiccup or any of the Lava-louts as they all wore Fire resilient suits. Hiccup watched as the dragons hovering above his head quickly burned down the giant doors of the Great Hall. The Young Viking ran out after them as the Lava-louts where so disoriented and confused as to what just occurred that they were still trying to comprehend the whole situation. Hiccup got out side and then snapped his fingers together.

"Ugh...think, think, think, what's the call of a Night Fury?"

The answer hit Hiccup when the Night Fury came swooping down with a loud furious war cry. Hiccup looked up at the skies above and saw that there in there shining glory was Hiccup's pack. The young Viking watched as the dragons he just freed joined the pack. He smiled for a moment; he felt a sense of accomplishment. But that moment was soon squandered when a Lava-lout soldier grabbed him around the waste and hurried him over to a safer location.

"Boy? What da ya think you're doing this is war! War is no place for a child."

The Lava-lout screamed in Hiccup's ear, but Hiccup didn't hear him. Hiccup then watched in anger and fear as the Lava-louts began to toss homemade bombs and shot flaming arrows from crossbows. Lava-louts were also known for their skills in bomb making. The pack began to dive bomb the barbarians scratching and biting at them. But as mighty as each dragon was, there were casualties, Hel; there were casualties on both sides of this ordeal. Lava-lout soldiers dying from having bombs blown up in their faces, and dragons dying of various stab wounds as well bombs blowing their heads straight to Valhalla, it was truly terrifying. Especially for Hiccup, keep in mind he wasn't you're typical Viking child raised to love the smell of blood. No Hiccup had never even really seen anything like this; he was raised in a cave with very easy going dragons that mostly just seemed to lunge about. Hiccup wanted to scream as he watched dragon after dragon fall down and get slaughter by stab wounds. But his mind was so traumatized by this experience that he couldn't even muster up a scream. Hiccup was set down next to a bunch of the other Lava-lout children. As the soldier who set him down pulled out a sword and rushed into battle. Hiccup and the other Lava-lout's where inside a small metal bunker which was basically three metal walls and a wooden door. A young Viking around Hiccup's age turned to the young Viking boy.

"Dragons, they do these things…these horrible reptiles just to get to our hard earned food. It's okay though friend, my father will slay them all. He's the chief of this great tribe."

Hiccup looked at the boy in disbelief, he wanted to turn to the Viking Boy and tear his head off. That boy was okay with watching Hiccup's family die. But as much as he tried he couldn't take his green eyes off the undesirable destruction that was happening. With growing wrath he looked toward the pile of weapons outside the blacksmith's shop. He narrowed his gaze determinedly. Meanwhile, The Night Fury was leading the charge against the Lava-louts. It was a spectacle to watch the Night Fury command the other dragons, for the Night Fury was one of the most deadly and intelligent dragons out there. He had the Deadly Nadder's line up in a somewhat straight line firing there tail spines. He had the Gronckle's split up into two separate groups; half with the Nadder's laying down covering fire, while the other half raided the food storage huts. Meanwhile the Monstrous Nightmares and Zippleback's fought sword to claw on the ground.

"_TEAR AND MUTILATE!"_

Some of the more ravenous and aggressive dragons of the pack cried as they clawed and burned many of the Lava-louts. But the Lava-louts fire suits resisted this fiery carnage and the barbarians only fired right back with crossbows and bola's. Chief Calvin watched annoyed from a far, he had a hundred men wielding bola's at his side. He himself swung two bolas in his massive hands. He waited for the right moment to strike. But then with a mini-supernova exposition half of Calvin the Combustibles men were wiped out, there fire suits where no much for a Night Fury's plasma blast. Calvin watched the skies as a great dark blue blur zigzagged through the skies. He looked at his men, most of them where down. He concentrated on the Night Fury as the dark blue dragon came in for another strike against the Lava-louts. But then Calvin threw his bola at the Night Fury, the weapon soared through the air. It then slammed into the Night Fury and wrapped itself around the dragon. With a shriek of pain, the Night Fury descended to the ground with a massive thud. The Lava-louts cheered as Calvin the Combustible and a few of his men ran over to the downed dragon. They found that he downed Night Fury had crashed just outside some of the two houses. The Lava-louts ignored all the chaos happening around them, they wanted to see the Night Fury. Night Fury's where rare often thought extinct, so to see one would have been rare, and to kill one even rarer. Calvin the Combustible approached the terrified Night Fury cautiously, he smiled maliciously as one of his soldiers handed him a long flashpoint sword.

"Oh ho…what do we have here?"

The Night Fury starred at the Viking Chief evilly as it tried to squirm its way out of the bola. Calvin the Combustible went on.

"A Night Fury, oh…I can't wait to mount you on my wall."

Then Calvin the Combustible went in for the kill but then a miracle happened. A arrow from a crossbow hit Calvin the Combustible in his shaggy beard, then the arrow pined the Lava-lout chief against a nearby wall. The Lava-lout's turned to where the arrow was fired from and found a shaking eight year old boy dressed in a fire suit with an encased sword at his side and a crossbow in his hands. It was Hiccup, he looked angry but at the same time sad. He aimed the crossbow around at the Lava-louts who weren't exactly sure what to think. The Night Fury looked on just as shocked to find the boy he had helped raise standing his ground. The Blacksmith from earlier was there, he starred confused at the boy.

"Boy? What da think you're doing-

The Blacksmith fell silent as Hiccup pointed the crossbow at him.

"Stay back, just stay back!"

Hiccup yelled with uncertainty. He then motioned to the Lava-louts.

"Cut him free!"

The Lava-louts hesitated and acted like they didn't hear the question.

"I said cut the Night Fury free!"

The Lava-louts then walked carefully over to the Night Fury and began to cut off the bola's that encompassed the dragon. As this was happening, Chief Calvin the Combustible was growing ever more purple in the face. For what Hiccup had done was an even more of an insult to Vikings then death itself. You see when you even touch the beard of another Viking it's nine times out of ten considered an act of aggression. But to pin a Viking down with his own beard was just horribly offensive.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THAT COWERING LITTLE CUDDLE FISH! KILL HIM!"

But the order to his men came too late as the Lava-louts had freed the Night Fury from his bindings. The Night Fury sprang into action as it hurled it's body onto the Lava-louts biting and pushing the soldiers out of commission. In Dragonese, the Night Fury said.

"_Human, C'mon we're leaving." _

Hiccup nodded as climbed onto the back of the Night Fury. The Night Fury then flew into the air. As soon as the Night Fury gracefully flew into the sky, the other dragons got the message. To the dismay of the Lava-louts, they got away with every last ounce of food. The dragons in an organized swarm flew off in a slew of colors. All shrieking happy cries of victory in Dragonese, even the Night Fury's spirits were high.

"_Nice job out there human…you've proved your worth. You are now part of our pack." _

Hiccup smiled for a moment, and then his smile turned into a sad frown. Then strangely enough he began to cry.

"_They killed them…all of those dragons. YOU DIDN'T EVEN ATTACK THEM FIRST, THEY JUST STARTING KILLING YOU! For no reason...just no reason..." _

The young Viking boy said as he trembled over the back of the Night Fury. His tears streaming onto the back of the Night Fury.

"_Why did they do it? Why do humans do such horrible things?" _

The Night Fury purred sympathetically.

"_That's just the way they are…they kill and slaughter, it's in their nature."_

This only damped Hiccup's spirits even more than they already were.

"_Am I like them…I... am I murderer Night Fury?" _

A couple of the dragons Hiccup freed earlier overheard the conversation, they all then said.

"_You're not a murderer."_

"_You're a liberator." _

"_You may look like a human, but you have the heart of a dragon."_

This made a soft smile form on Hiccup's face, he then looked over to the pack of dragons tailing behind the Night Fury. He looked at not his pack, but his family. Then Hiccup hugged the back the Night Fury.

"_You're one of us human…not one of those murderers."_

The Night Fury whispered softly, Hiccup then said with determination in his eyes.

"_I will never let a single member of my family fall ever again."_

With those final words, the dragons flew off into the darkening day, back to their Master the Red Death.

* * *

><p>A WEEK LATER<p>

BERK

A week had passed since Hiccup's successful raid on the Lava-lout tribe, the news quickly spread to all of the archipelago. This was a big blow to the Lava-louts pride; Chief Calvin the Combustible was sedulously annoyed. It would take years for him to get back the exact way the chief liked it. So annoyed that his precious bread had been pinned used to pin him against a wall made him ever so angry. He sent out a few ships to the fellow barbaric tribes, promising a reward for the head of this foolish boy who dared to cross the Lava-louts. One of those ships was busy sailing toward Berk. Bucket and Mulch watched as it approached Berk, through their view finders.

"Oh…I think I see an enemy ship this time, Mulch."

Mulch looked through his view finder.

"Lava-louts, wonder what they're doing here?"

"Should we sound the alarm, Mulch?"

Bucket said as he banged on his bucket head. Mulch shocks his head in response.

"No, let's see what they want first."

The Lava-louts docked on to Hooligan harbor, a messenger and a few Lava-lout warriors came off the boat. They were greeted in town square by Chief Stoic the Vast, Oh Hear His Name and Tremble Ugh Ugg. Most of the town was in that general area around town square, even some of the Hairy Hooligan children…I should probably talk about them…Anyway there were six boys and two girls who were all around the same ripe age of eight. There was Snotface Snotlout, a delightful boy with black hair and a face like his father Spitelout. Also when I say he was delightful, I meant to say crude, ignorant and generally a pain in the arse of a boy. Then there Snotlout's lackeys including, Dogsbreath the Duhbrain, Speedy Fist and Wartihog, who were pretty much all just the typical dumb barbarians with no skills outside of violence. They were busy bullying Fishlegs. A husky boy with blonde hair, Fishlegs was making a fool of himself yet again as Snotlout's gang played monkey in the middle with his helmet.

"Ummm…Snotlout, could ya please give me back my helmet."

"Oh, what this helmet?"

Snotlout said mockingly as he tossed it over to Dogsbreath, Fishlegs painstakingly ran over to Dogsbreath only to watch him threw it over to Wartihog. Fishlegs sighed; he had been running from person to person for the last five minutes.

"Oh, suffering scallops."

Meanwhile from a far, the terrible twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut watched jeering on Snotlout and Fishlegs The twins looked almost exactly the same, if it wasn't for their helmets and the way the wore there hair you could almost mistake one for the other . In a word the twins were, energetic, the Hairy Hooligans often thought they had been blessed by Loki the patron God of Mischief because that's what the twins were, Mischief makers. Energetic Mischief makers, always tipping over yaks or blowing stuff up and they talked constantly.

"Keep trying Fishlegs!"

"Punch him in the gut!"

"Kick his arse!"

"Yeah!"

Meanwhile a blonde girl with hair braids like two sideways traffic cones watched from a far a she sharpened her ax while she sat on a rock.

"(Tsk) Mutton Heads…"

She said with extreme annoyance. Her name was Astrid, she was a Hofferson, and Hofferson's where the second withiest family in all of Berk, right next to the chief of course. That was because Astrid's great-grandfather spent a lifetime raiding Romans and other rich tribes. So the Hofferson family was pretty much set financially for a few generations. Astrid was usually very quiet and always trained to be as good as some of the best Viking Heroes in current History. The young half-wits of the tribe all turned their heads to the center of town when a very loud obnoxious bugle was blown. This also got the attention of the warriors and shield maidens of the tribe. A Lava-lout messenger then spoke.

"Here ye, Here ye, Proud and Mighty Hooligans, Chief Calvin the Combustible has placed a bounty on a young barbarian who serves the dragons!"

Many people gasped, even Stoic who was standing right next to the man looked a whee bit confused. What right minded Viking would coincide with dragons? Dragons for Thor's sake, the nightmare killing machines that could slice your heart out with the flick of a talon. The young gang of half-wits looked on with some disgust and somewhat curiosity. The Lava-lout messenger carried on.

"A thousand pounds of Lava-lout gold will be rewarded to the person who kills this wretched unholy bastard. You will know it's this so called 'Dragon Prince' when you see him disembark from a Night Fury…That is all."

The Lava-lout messenger turned to Chief Stoic the Vast and shock his hand.

"Thank you for your time, Chief Stoic"

"With pleasure, oh yes and tell Chief Calvin that I'm sorry 'bout his beard."

"Yeah…just don't say anything to the general public; he's still very embarrassed about this whole incident."

Stoic nodded his head as the messenger left, but not before some of the Lava-lout soldiers hung up some posters of 'The Prince of Dragons'. He was hung next to posters of Alvin the Treacherous, Madguts the Murderous, Drago Bludvist, even Humongously Hotshot (He's evil in this version, if i ever make a sequel you will see why). This eight year old boy was being seen as one of the worst men to ever plaque the Archipelago. After one poster was hung up next to the side of a house, instantly the impressionable young Hooligans strolled up to it. What they saw shocked them; it was a picture of an eight year old boy with a thousand gold pounds on his head. Snotlout looked on annoyed.

"What's this guy think he is, what kind of maniac would serve the dragons?"

The terrible twins smiled again as they looked onward at the poster.

"Only a bad arse."

"Yeah, I mean he flies on the back of a Night Fury…it's."

"One word…bad arse."

Fishlegs interjected.

"Actually, that's two words."

The twins went wide eyed; they never realized that up until now. Then Snotlout and his gang went onto terrorize Fishlegs some more as the twins went on screaming and yelling. Astrid only looked at the picture of the smiling young Viking with disgust. Her face grew bitter, and then she stabbed at the wanted poster with her freshly sharpened Axe. The picture snapped in two. Then she went back to sharpening her ax blade again.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Wow! That was a mouthful, it's nearly 10,000 words and yeah I can safely say that every other Monday I'll update this story. Also I just want to thank you all so much, this story really took off and I did not expect that to happen. Also I just wanta thank the reviewers for review and everyone else for following and all that. I mean 23 favs. And 36 follows in one chapter, thank you all so much. Also I'll be changing the font to 1.5 because I think it'll be easier to read, and I'll be fixing all my grammar errors and such. Also if you haven't guessed yet, the Roman's Norse is supposed to be bad and that's why it sounds so odd and disjointed. Again thank you and please comment, review and favorite. If you think I could do something to make this story better, tell me please. Next update will be on Oct. 5. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Prince of Dragons

Chapter 3: Hail to the Prince

* * *

><p><em>In my dreams, I see them. A happy mother holding me in her arms and a prideful father with a proud smile on his hairy face. I see the world in a different light. It's bury and hard to remember. But every so often I see them in my dreams. But these people…a family of Vikings…none of it for me. My family is made up of dragons.<em>

* * *

><p>OVER THE SEAS<p>

EIGHT YEARS LATER

Hiccup thought to himself as he sat comfortably on the back of the Night Fury as they rode through the scenic air. Eight years had passed, during those eight years Hiccup had almost entirely changed. He now went by 'The Prince of Dragons'. A name he relished in like a badge of honor. It was the closest thing he had to a name, just like the Red Death was the closest thing he had to a mother. It wasn't a glamorous name, but nonetheless, it was a name. The young prince was now sixteen years of age, and it showed. He was what you might expect from a boy of his age. His face hadn't changed much, his eyes still an emerald green, and his nose still a little big and his hair still a crazy uncombed brown mess. He stood about five and ½ feet tall, he was a little on the small side but considering his stature extremely well built. That was from years of fighting and training with dragons. Those years had hardened him, made him fierce and violent. Almost a killer some may say. Though his face was now well hidden under a mask in the shape of a vicious dragon. Hiccup wore a mask that he stole from a Berserker once, only he carved it in the shape of a Night Fury. The mask was a part of him, when he put that guise on,it was almost like looking at a completely different person. All fear, all worry would leave his thoughts when that mask touched face. He would become a cold-hearted, brave fighter. The same could be said about his armor. His armor was practically made out of that Flame suit he got from Lava-lout Island all those years ago. Only he cut it up and placed it over new clothes so it would properly fight him. He wore the fires suit over top armor that was Pitch Black, like the night. He carried a sword with him, this was a special sword he made himself he called it a 'Flame sword', not the most original name. But again, Hiccup didn't care much for names, let alone know much about them , it's not like he would come up with some fancy name like 'The Inferno, the Storm Blade or the Heart-slicer'. For he had no concept of names Anyway Hiccup clenched the back of the Night Fury tightly as they soared through the air. The pack was behind them, screeching and crying there shrieks in Dragonese. Lightheartedly insulting one another and snapping their jaws in irritation at each other. They were flying to a desolate little island, an island by the name of Berk.

* * *

><p>BERK<p>

Meanwhile, the young to be Hooligan Warriors were busy doing nothing. Life of Berk had grown boring for them over the years. They weren't quite True Hooligans yet because none of them had passed initiation, and initiation into the tribe of Hairy Hooligans was in many regards, brutal. If you failed, you were banished, they would cast you onto a small plank of wood and say 'See ya'. While waving goodbye or doing the complicated Hooligan salute. There were five steps to becoming a member of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, but we'll deal with those later, right now, an aging Stoic the Vast sat angrily on his patio. Around him were other Hairy Hooligans who sat on empty barrels of food. With the Chief was his brother Spitelout, Gobber the Belch, as well as Bucket and Mulch who only honestly came to watch Stoic yell at Spitelout. Spitelout was Stoics young brother and his son was appropriately named, Snotlout had been going on again about how he was the rightful heir to the Hairy Hooligans. As you all know Hiccup had disappeared many years ago...never to be seen again. Anyway Snotlout had said some pretty harsh things about the Chief's 'missing' son. Stoic happened to of been in ear shot and nearly tore the young barbarian apart with his bare hands alone. It took the combined efforts of ten Hairy Hooligans just to pull Stoic away from the Jorgenson boy. Spitelout sighed again as he chugged another bottle of mead, in the end he would always have to pay for his sons idiotic actions.

"I'm sorry Stoic; my son is an idiot…it won't happen again."

"No, you're son has plankton for brains, and this is the tenth time in a row you've looked me in the eye and said 'this won't happen again'."

Stoic said annoyed, the Hooligan Chief had a nasty habit for picking fights with anyway who mocked his kin, friend, foe or even family. Snotlout it seemed was either brave enough or stupidly clueless enough to do exactly that. Gobber the Belch chucked down a gallon of mead from a mug attached to his prosthetic hand.

"If ya ask me Spitelout, ya ought to discipline that boy. Maybe toss him into the Caliban Caves for a week, that'll do him some good. HAHAHA!"

Gobber laughed cruelly at his joke, Bucket and Mulch joined in at the rather dark joke. Spitelout fumed.

"Quiet! Ya cowering limpet eating seaweed brains!"

With that the laughing Vikings fell silent. Spitelout stood up from the barrel he was sitting on.

"My son may be an idiot, but face it Stoic! You're old and tired; ya don't even have an heir! Technically my son is the closest thing we have to an heir in this tribe. Think about that for a change instead of the 'Hiccup' ya lost at a young age…"

Stoic fell eerily silent, he never fell silent. He closed his eyes and asked scarily calm.

"What did you say about my son?"

Spitelout gritted his teeth, he knew what was coming.

"You heard me…unless you're ears really are brittle with age..."

Stoic leapt onto Spitelout and the two began to violently bash each other with their bare fists. The other Vikings there egged the brothers on, like all Vikings, they loved a good fight. Meanwhile from the steep black rocky cliffs about a mile away from Berk, Hiccup watched the fight through a spy-glass. He had been looking around for any Vikings who happened to be out and about. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on but the Young Barbarian couldn't take his eyes of the fight. He sat on a steep rocky height, with the Night Fury beside him, surrounding them was an army fierce dragons, all waiting to get there next meal. Hiccup took the spy-glass away from his eye, the Night Fury turned to him.

"_So are there any humans out there?"_

"_A few…they're bickering about some pointless nonsense I bet, but other than that no."_

"_Terrific…"_

"_Cheer up Bud; this'll be the last raid for a few months at least…"_

Hiccup said distastefully, he absolutely hated humans. Those years of living with dragons and fighting the tribes along the Barbaric Archipelago had made him fierce. He had no care in the world for humans, they hunted his family, and Hiccup was just defending his family. The Night Fury then spoke to the surrounding dragons.

"_As you all know, just like the rest of us, the Master is getting ready for the hibernation sleep…this will be our last raid before the Freeze…we need to bring back as much food as possible…"_

The other dragons snarled and shrieked happily, dragons enjoyed there Hibernation Sleep, mostly because it would give them an excuse to pig out. Then fall asleep for the next 3-4 months during winter and another 2 months when severe winter happened. Hiccup felt indifferent around this time of year, he would often just ration out the left-over food and then try to get as much sleep as humanly possible. He would also draw and write in his Dragonese book but nothing much other than that. A group of Deadly Nadder's stepped forward, from the steep cliffs above they eyed the sheep grazing in one of the shepherds fields. As that was happening, the Gronckle's starred greedily at the fish set to dry on some racks. Some of the other dragons eyed the food storage lockers, they were willing to do anything to get at the food that the Fierce Vikings had. They silently swooped down and began to catch there last meal for the next few months. Hiccup grew a faint smile as he armed himself. He drew a beautifully decorated flash-point sword that was four feet in length. Then the Young Dragon Prince did a remarkable thing, he went up to a Monstrous Nightmare and had the dragon light the sword. It grew a flaming glorious red that glowed ever so vibrantly in the night sky. Hiccup like ever more so like a demon with that sword, it was like looking at an image of Surtr, the Giant with the Flaming Sword. The Night Fury then wandered over to Hiccup waiting for his companion to get on his back. Hiccup did, reluctantly. He smiled a bit under his cold edgy mask; this was going to be an entertaining evening. The Dragons shrieked and cackled as they began to snatch up unsuspecting sheep, and yaks. Stoic and company looked on in annoyance but with just a hint of horror. Chief Stoic looked at Spitelout, who he was in top of at the moment, punching his face into the ground. The Chief hastily got off his battered and beaten brother; he then looked over to Gobber the Belch, and said.

"Sound the alarm!"

The Blacksmith nodded as he got out a giant fog horn from his back pocket. He then blew on the overly large fog horn, the sound traveled through the village of Berk waking up all the sleepy Vikings. Among them were the impressible young Hooligan Warriors, more specifically, the Hofferson Girl. When that bugle rang in her ears she quickly went to the front door of her house and opened it. She looked to see a Deadly Nadder with wrath in its eyes. It caught sight of the Hofferson Girl and blew out a burst stream of fire. She closed the door swiftly as fire shot through the slabs and creaks in-between the wooden door.

"…Dragons."

Astrid said with a smile, she opened the door again to see several of the Hairy Hooligans already beginning to fend of the ravenous beasts. The Hofferson girl went to her room to collect her dragon killing things. Like many of the other young Hairy Hooligans, she was in her mid-teens. Over the years, the Hofferson girl had changed drastically. Her blonde braided hair now sat snugly on her left shoulder. She wore a blue stripped shirt with lines across it. Also, she wore a leather band across her forehead to keep her hair in place. She was pretty for a Viking girl. She was one of the only ones who didn't have a beard or mustache. She wore a skirt armed with spikes, at the bottom of the spiked skirt with a pouch on her hip and also wore a skull emblazoned on her shoulder pads. Anyway, she came out of her room carrying practically every weapon she owned, but as the Hofferson Girl was about to exit the house, she was stopped by her mother, Frigg. Frigg looked remarkably like her daughter only it was hard to tell at the moment by layers of armor she wore.

"And what do ya think you're doing young lady?"

Astrid's mother asked very hostilely. The Hofferson Girl sighed again.

"Mom, come on, just give me a minute, I'll kill a dragon…"

Astrid complained, but to her dismay, Frigg let out her hands and starred at her daughter coldly.

"Fine…"

Astrid then handed her mother a sword and a mace. Frigg continued to look ever so coldly at Astrid. Again Astrid groaned as she handed her mother an Ax, and two short swords. Still, Astrid's mother gave that cold fierce look. The Hofferson Girl sighed again as she went through the pouches in her clothes and then gave her mother exactly 10 small knives. Frigg smiled at Astrid as she ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Now, was that so hard?"

"Yes…"

Just then Astrid's father came in carrying a bucket of water. He smiled a grin with hardly any teeth to bare at his daughter.

"Make me proud Astrid; ya know in my day it was an honor to get to be in the fire brigade…that's how met your Mum actually."

Astrid's father said smiling at Frigg, he then handed Astrid the bucket.

"Yeah…such an honor."

Astrid rolled her eyes and said doubtfully. Her parents then shouted the Hooligan War cry and rushed out the door with sick wrath in their eyes. Astrid carefully ran outside trying not to spill the bucket of water. It was complete and utter chaos outside, the dragons were scattered all around the village of Berk, burning houses to the ground and fighting tooth and claw with the Hairy Hooligans. By this point in the Barbaric Archipelago dragon attacks became ever more common. Most blamed the Prince who would come in aid the dragons like a freakish twisted Warrior of Death. Most people would have left when the Dragon Attacks became more coordinated but not the tribes of the Barbaric Archipelago; they kind of have stubbornness issues. As Astrid ran with the bucket, a fellow Hooligan screamed a fierce war cry, before smiling at the girl and saying.

"Morning."

Anyway, Astrid eventually found her way to the young Hooligans of Berk. They were all pouring buckets of water onto whatever small flames they could find. Except the Terrible Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut who managed to get themselves wet and where going back and forth pushing each other around.

"You idiot! Do you know how long it takes me to get this greasy unwashed look?!"

Ruffnut said annoyed as she pushed her brother into the ground, Ruffnut was very particular about her cherry blonde hair. Her hair style was very odd to say the last; Ruffnut's hair had two small braids protruding out the sides and then three long braids that looked kind of like chunks of cotton. Covering her hair was a helmet in the shape of an Ox's horns only with four horns instead of two. She wore an animal skin tunic and grey-brown skirt. Her boats were dark grey and currently kicking Tuffnut in the stomach.

"Ow! Ow! I am hurt! I am very much hurt!"

"Yeah you better be!"

Ruffnut said sadistically.

"Ya know for a girl, you hit like a man. Is that weird?"

Tuffnut looked a lot like his sister. Only with straight long hair and slightly darker clothes, also his helmet was slightly different, like four Bull horns instead of four Ox horns. Ruffnut eventually stopped kicking her twin brother in the stomach when she had enough. Her feet were starting to get tired. Astrid again sighed, the twins were annoying. Albeit, less annoying then Snotface Snotlout, who was busy trying to push Fishlegs into a nearby fire.

"Whoops, sorry about that Fishlegs!"

Snotlout said as he 'accidently' pushed Fishlegs ever so slightly closer to a nearby fire. But Fishlegs was able to maintain his balance and dodge the flames. Snotlout's gang on miscreants laughed at Fishlegs's misery. Snotlout had grew to be the meanest dirtiest and pain in the arse of a Viking, you could imagine. He was a dark tall boy who looked a lot like his father; he seemed to have the idea in his head that was next in line for Chief-hood in the Tribe of Hairy Hooligans. He expressed this to everyone and aside from his gang of bullies nobody really took him seriously. Everyone in the Tribe knew that Stoic would sooner elect a Sea-Cucumber as the next heir to the Hairy Hooligans then Snotlout. Fishlegs stumbled a bit as he regained his footing, despite being a large husky barbarian, Fishlegs had no backbone. He was more of a by-the-books kind of Viking then a kill anything that moves kind of Viking. Anyway as the Young Hooligans continued to put out fires, the warriors of the tribe were busy fighting the dragons, Axes, and spear rained up on the large reptilian beasts. But the Dragons shot back with a storms of fire-blasts. Chief Stoic hurled an Ax up at the rather large Monstrous Nightmare, but sadly he missed. He then noticed a wooden cart right next to him. He grabbed the cart with ease and hurled it over his head and hit a dragon knocking it out of the sky. There was a sudden explosion caused by a blast from a Zippleback. Many of the Vikings ducked or hide under there shields. But Stoic stood tall and proud as a random Hooligan soldier came up to him.

"What have we got?"

"Gronckle's, Nadder's, Zippleback's, you just plucked a Monstrous Nightmare, and Hoark thinks he saw a Night Fury though…"

"Any sign of it?"

"Not so far?"

"Good..."

A small bit of flaming debris hit Stoic the Vast, he thought of it as nothing as he slowly brushed it off. Stoic looked at his massive tribe as he screamed in a thunderous voice.

"Hoist the Torches!"

As Stoic the Vast said those words, massive flaming braziers were raised onto poles; they lit up the Night Sky to reveal the dragon army that circled the isle of Berk. They swirled around the Viking Village shrieking in Dragonese with various Curses. As that was going on, the Young Hooligans watched the battle unfolds; they wished they were involved in that dragon fight and not being forced to put out the seemingly inextinguishable fires. Snotlout smiled as a downed Monstrous Nightmare struggle to get its way out of the bolas that ensnared it. Snotface Snotlout looked at Dogsbreath the Duhbrain.

"You got the weapons?"

"Uh…yeah…stole e'm from me dad, just like ya said I should."

Snotlout smiled a happy grin as Dogsbreath revealed a bag filled with swords, axes and spears. The Black haired boy smiled as he grabbed a shiny silver Axe out of the bag and admired his disgusting reflection. The other Hooligans looked on in a combination of envy and confusion. Fishlegs asked.

"What are ya gonna do with those?"

Snotlout swelled up with pride.

"I'm gonna kill my first dragon tonight…unlike you all I have chiefly duties."

Half of the young Hooligans jeered Snotlout on, the others groaned and sighed annoyed. Fishlegs then said.

"But Snotlout, you can't kill a dragon because-

Snotlout raised the ax's blade against Fishlegs's fat chin.

"What was that Fishlegs!? It sounded like you were trying to tell me, Snotface Snotlout what to do…or am I mistaken."

Fishlegs shock a bit as his body trembled a bit, he forced a worried smile.

"W-wh-hat? Wh-oo me no-o, Snot-lout I wouldn't dream of it…"

Snotlout smiled as he looked over at Dogsbreath the Duhbrain.

"Good…that's what I thought…now bash him Dogsbreath!"

Dogsbreath the Duhbrain then smashed Fishlegs into the ground with one of his fat muscly hands. Nobody defended Fishlegs, Snotlout wouldn't allow it. Also nobody really liked Fishlegs all that much. Snotlout then said.

"If anyone wants to join me in killing some dragons, then come with me."

Snotlout motioned for people to join him, his gang followed happily as Dogsbreath handed them maces, swords and other weapons of that nature. The twins were hesitant, but eventually they joined Snotlout and his gang. Astrid, who personally hated Snotlout the most, even joined. But that was mostly because she just wanted to kill something. Fishlegs was the only one left to put out the various fires that seemed to just be continually piling up on one another just Fishlegs sighed as he muttered under his breath in annoyance.

"Morons. I'm surrounded by morons and complete seaweed for brains…"

Fishlegs sighed as he grabbed another bucket of water and ran toward a fire. Meanwhile, Hiccup watched destruction rain down upon the Hooligan Village from the back of the Night Fury. Hiccup smiled from above he, was enjoying watching his family in actions. They had just over run the town, they swarming like insects over the food and livestock, snatching up Yaks and Sheep while burning the beards and nose hairs of the Hairy Hooligans. The Night Fury had yet to enter the battle; he was still busy coordinating from the shadows of the sky. Even with Hiccup's flaming sword it was still nearly impossible to spot the Night Fury from the sky. He watched as Chief Stoic the Vast barked orders at his tribesmen.

"Move to the Lower Defenses! We'll counter attack with the Catapults!"

The Hooligan Chief yelled at the top of his lungs as his tribesmen began to load the various catapults with boulders dipped in some flammable material. They began to launch them at the attacking dragons, but many of the dragons were two quick and nimble to get hit by those failing rocks. In fact the catapult fire did more harm than good if anything as they slammed into many of the Hooligan Huts completely destroying some of them. Armed men and women began to scatter, some carrying livestock to safety others charging forward armed with swords and spears. Gobber the Belch stepped forward with a bola in his one good hand; he tossed one at a nearby Gronckle who was firing a blast of lava from its hideous corpse like face. It burned down one of the food storage huts, Gobber sighed annoyed as Fishlegs came to deal with a massive fire. He tossed a pathetically small amount of water on the flames, and it hardly affected them. The Blacksmith switched a wooden hammer on his false hand for an ax hand. Gobber in confused anger walked over to Fishlegs as he fought tooth and claw against some of Nadder's who were trying to steal some food from the rising flames.

"Where in Thor and Odin's name is the rest of the Fire Brigade?!"

Gobber said as he crossed his arms in anger, Fishlegs again was hesitant but managed to stammer out.

"Well you see Snotlout-

"Snotlout!? SNOTLOUT!?"

Gobber yelled instantly getting Fishlegs's dilemma. The Blacksmith sighed, he then ordered Fishlegs to.

"Man the fort Fishlegs, and don't do anything stupid like you're fellow mates…"

"Ok-kay Gobber…"

Gobber paused and looked Fishlegs in the eyes.

"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."

Gobber said as he ran frantically over to the catapults to warn Stoic the Vast of the Young Hooligans latest fiasco. Meanwhile Snotlout and the rest of young Hooligans made their way to the fallen Monstrous Nightmare. It had landed next to a cliff-side; there was no escape for the squirming dragon. Many of them couldn't believe there eyes, none of them had ever by this close to a dragon before. It's one thing when you're a few hundred feet away just looking at it from the ground as the mighty beast flies through the sky. And an entirely different thing when you see one up close, all of them eyed the dragon waiting to kill it. Why were the Young Hooligans so eager to kill this dragon? Status, killing a dragon was everything on Berk. Killing a Deadly Nadder was sure to get you noticed, they were nimble and light on their feet. A pack of them were currently raiding a food storage hut, shrieking like sea-gulls at some of the fleeing Vikings. Shooting cruel Dragonese insults at the barbarians. The Nadder's began to climb the climb and fly up the building they tore the roof of the hut. Sheep and over livestock began to pour out from the doors and scatter away. Elsewhere, the Gronckle's began snatching up drying racks of fish. Gronckle's where tough, killing one of those would get you a girlfriend…or possible a boyfriend…Meanwhile, a Stealthy Zippleback lurked through the shadows and peered its two heads over a rooftop, breathing in its green venomous gas down a chimney. Zippleback's where exotic, two heads, twice the status. The second head pocks through the front door and sparks the gas. A massive colorful explosion takes place that the Zippleback flew through. The twin dragon flies past Stoic the Vast as he climbs to the very top of one of the Catapults. He looked down at the destruction in his town, Berk was used to this, the town had been there for generations and every house was new. Why because when the Vikings where fighting themselves or the dragons, they were busy repairing their homes that would often get destroyed in battles like these. Anyway Stoic looked down and he saw his brother Spitelout, he pointed a far to the Deadly Nadder's.

"They found the Sheep!"

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"

Stoic yelled to the Catapult operators. They quickly aimed and waited to take fire. With a frustrated look on his reddening face, Stoic screamed.

"FIRE!"

Boulders are then catapulted at the corralling Nadder's as they fought over the fleeing sheep. Just after Stoic gave that order, a Red Monstrous Nightmare latched itself onto the Catapult Tower, its body ignited with a Napalm-like gas. It sprayed its fire onto the base of the Catapult it began to climb up to the top. Monstrous Nightmares were vicious and they had this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. Only the toughest of Vikings went after them. From the scorching flames of the war catapult, the Monstrous Nightmare emerges.

"RELOAD! I'll take care of this one…"

Stoic said as he readied a war hammer in his thick muscular fingers. He then takes on the Monstrous Nightmare, face to hammer. The Viking Chief and suddenly a ballistic moaning is heard overhead. It's a terrifying shriek that only belonged to one dragon. One dragon that only a select few have seen and lived to tell the tale. The Catapult crew ducks. This dragon was the ultimate prize…it's called the-

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"

Vikings everywhere took shelter as the fierce moaning sound builds that dreaded sound ran in their ears. Even the dragons stopped for a moment, the Monstrous Nightmare looked onto the skies above. Then it stopped fighting Stoic all together and flew off. Stoic looked skyward, he saw the dim light of a flaming sword, he grinded his teeth in absolute rage. The Catapult is then hit by a bright blue fire blast, it's engulfed in flames. Almost as if an arterially shell hit the war machine. Stoic and the crew operating the Catapult leapt of for their lives. The shrill shriek of the Night Fury then left everyone's ears. A Night Fury was the unholy offspring of Lighting and Death itself, not to be trifled with. The Catapult tower that the dragon burned down was now a crippled skeleton of its former self. Night Fury's never steal food, they never show themselves and they never, ever miss. They're like the cruel dark general of the dark twisted horde of dragons. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. The only thing above a Night Fury was the Alpha Class, the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, the Bewilderbeast; those ridiculously huge types of dragons were the only thing stopping a Night Fury. Other than that, you pretty screwed if ya met one of the dark blue devils. Hiccup looked down at the Chaos unfolding in the Viking Village below. He smiled for a bit, but then out of the corner of his eyes, the prince saw the ensnared Monstrous Nightmare and the Viking Teenagers circling it. Anger grew in his emerald green eyes, he then said to the Night Fury.

"_Bud …send me down, I have some maggots to meet."_

Hiccup said with a smile forming under his mask. The Night Fury glanced down to see his fallen comrade.

"_Go…be safe human." _

The Prince's smile only grew as he ten literally jumped off the Night Fury, a Deadly who had listened in on the whole conversation watched with the Night Fury as Hiccup fell to the ground.

"_Humans…there all mad as mackerel aren't they?"_

"_They are…they really are."_

"_And that one is the craziest of them all." _

"_He's different…not crazy." _

The Night Fury said with a vague smile, the two dragons then separated and went to go aid their comrades in the fight. Hiccup continued to fall, he sheathed his fire sword in a spare casing he had on suit. This put the flames that encompassed the sword out as Hiccup descended. Then he stretched out his arms and s glider like contraption formed. It was almost like watching a flying squirrel. Hiccup, the Prince of Dragons was gliding through the air in a Wing Suit like contraption he invented. He did this to be more like his family; Hiccup would do anything to be more like them. Hiccup's landed was soft and silent, he retracted the long sleek parts of his glider and then looked to see he was just behind the gang of murderous young Hooligan's. He looked to see Snotlout holding a sword dangerously close to the Monstrous Nightmares eye. The dragon was squirming and snarling defeated as well as moaning a little bit pathetically. But neither Snotlout, nor the rest of Hooligans showed any remorse, they just wanted that dragon dead.

"This I'll be awesome."

Snotlout said with a mad glint in his eyes. Snotface Snotlout's gang egged him on.

"Kill that dragon."

Yelled Wartihog.

"Stab it in the arse!"

Demanding Speedyfist.

"Kill it slowly."

Dogsbreathe the Duhbrain yelled.

"Rip it's wings off!"

"Eat it's brains."

Yelled the Terrible Twins. Astrid only watched in anticipation for the dragon to die. Hiccup then sneakily grabbed a club out of Dogsbreath's bag of weapons. Nobody noticed Hiccup, they were far to fixated on the dragon. This gave Hiccup ample more time to get behind Snotlout and bash him in the back of the head with said club. Snotface Snotlout then fell to the ground, he was out cold. The rest of the impressionable young Hooligans backed away from Hiccup swiftly; they were now just noticing him. Hiccup smiled under his mask.

"Hello Friends…I was just wondering, what do you think you're doing to this dragon?"

Hiccup said in Norse, smugly as he glared at the Young Hooligans alarmed faces, he indulged in there fear. They're eyes said it all, '_that's the Prince of Dragons, he's here to kill us'_...It was funny him, just the amount of fear and respect he got.

"So…no answers…oh well…"

The Prince said as he unsheathed his sword and slashed through the bola's containing the Monstrous Nightmare. The Dragon then screamed a deadening shriek at the young Hooligans, and then it flared up with fire. Some of the young Hooligans began to run away, this included Dogsbreath the Duhbrain, Speedyfist and Wartihog. But as the Nightmare was just about to chase them around Berk, Hiccup let out his hand.

"_Don't worry; I got this…go help those Nadder's over there." _

Hiccup said in Dragonese as he pointing over to the Deadly Nadder's where still trying to capture all the sheep. The Monstrous Nightmare nodded licked Hiccup and then flew off to help the Nadder's. The Prince smiled again as looked at the remaining Young Hooligans scared, but fascinated faces. They seemed to find the shrill shrieks and popping noises of Dragonese terrifying but at the same time fascinating. The Prince went on.

"So, it was nice meeting you all but I really need to go, duty calls."

But sadly, Hiccup did not make it out that easy. To be honest, the prince could have hit Snotlout on the head a little harder on the head. Seeing how now, the Jorgenson boy was beginning to wake up from is state of unconsciousness, and he woke up mad. He grabbed Hiccup by one of his ankles while he was still on the cold dark ground. Then Snotlout reached for a nearby sword and tried to behead Hiccup. But Hiccup managed to block Snotlout with his flame sword. He smiled again under his mask.

"Oh, how ya doing Mutton Head? I was hoping you'd be out for the count."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Snotlout said as he began to violently slash against Hiccup's flame sword. But Hiccup only continued to block his attacks. Then Hiccup kicked Snotlout in the shins, the Jorgenson then keeled over in pain. Snotlout then cried.

"Somebody bash him!"

Snotlout yelled as he looked for his gang of thugs, but then he got red in the face when he saw that they were all fleeing from the fight. Other than Snotlout, the only other young Hooligans there were the Terrible Twins and Astrid. Hiccup tried to walk away but then he stopped dead in his tracks when Astrid threw an ax at his head. They stood only about ten feet away from each other, again the Prince sighed.

"I don't have time to deal with you guys…I have a family to aid."

Astrid picked up another ax and was ready to throw it at Hiccup. Hiccup only rolled his eyes, but he didn't seem to notice that the Terrible Twins were busy circling him from the sides. They only wielded their fists and they both stood across from each other, with Hiccup in the middle. The Prince then said.

"What ya think you're gonna do with that?"

Astrid didn't say anything as she only clenched the ax tighter. Hiccup chuckled light heartedly.

"You're not much of a talker are you, that's a pity, I like a little sass' in a lass."

As Hiccup said those final words, the twins then charged at Hiccup, crying the fierce Hooligan War cry. But even though Hiccup didn't notice them until that moment, he just walked closer to Astrid and turned to watch the twins ram into each other. There metal hats clanked and they both seemed to have concussions.

"I see stars."

Ruffnut said dizzily before she fell into unconsciousness and collapsed to the ground

"I do to…it's so beautiful."

Tuffnut said as he tripped on his own two feet, slipped into unconsciousness, and fell onto of his sister. Hiccup then said.

"Well that was unexpected, well I best be on my way."

Astrid then charged at Hiccup with her axe, the Prince only barely managed to barely block her attack mostly because he didn't want to fight her. The Prince sighed as he countered Astrid's swing with the destroyers defense.

"Ya know lass, I'm sure you're nice and all that, but I don't have time for this."

"What's wrong?! Ya scared to fight a girl!?"

Astrid said very pleased with herself. Hiccup put his hand over his heart.

"Now that hurts, that really hurts…"

Hiccup said with false sadness as he raised his sword, then he approached the ever growing flames that were beginning to surround the entire village of Berk. His sword then lit up with a beautiful orange glow.

"And it seems I was wrong, you do have a lot sass for a lass. I like it."

The Prince said tauntingly, Astrid seemed to be getting red in the face; it was hard to tell if she was blushing or if she was just incredibly annoyed. Hiccup then bowed.

"May I have this dance my lady?"

Hiccup said in a deliberately self-righteous mocking tone, Astrid went ballistic. She charged and began to swipe away at Hiccup. But Hiccup was surprisingly quick on his feet and he talked constantly.

"Too slow, nice try, keep at."

The Prince jeered having the time of his life as he dodged Astrid's blows. Hiccup then drew his blade and began to parry Astrid's blows. He seemed to be somewhat impressed; Astrid was good with just about any weapon. Especially the ax, in fact Hiccup was having a reasonably hard time blocking all of Astrid's attacks.

"Oh, I see ya know the Grimbeards Grapple, and the Flash cut lunge. I must say you are quite good at this. Why don't you try the Dead Man's Gambit, I hear it works just as good with an Ax as it does with a sword."

Hiccup went on and on and on. He even managed to ask about Astrid's mental state and physical health. After about a minute of Hiccup constantly talking, Astrid had enough. She managed to pin Hiccup up against the side of someone's house and she tried to chop his head off. Astrid was now sweating all over and Hiccup it seemed and not even broken a sweat all during this fight. Hiccup looked at her frustration, he thought it was hilarious.

"Maybe you're not cut out to a Shield Maiden, maybe you'd be better as a housewife."

The Prince said with a smug confident smile under his mask. If Astrid was pissed off before, she was literally boiling with anger now. She slashed her ax down hard, but again Hiccup dodged her blow. With a loud thump, Astrid got her ax caught in the side of the house. With all of her might, the Hofferson Girl tried to pull the Ax out but she couldn't. Hiccup watched her desperation as she tried to pull the ax out of the side of the house.

"Oh please take your time, I'm hourly."

Astrid then gave up on the ax and tried to punch Hiccup. Needless to say, it didn't work and Hiccup ended up pining Astrid against the wall. His flaming blade to her throat, she tried to squirm out but Hiccup only inched the blazing blade closer to her neck.

"Well that was fun…there's nothing more charming then someone who can muster up a good fight."

Astrid then spit in his mask. Hiccup wiped away the salvia with his free hand.

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"You're the Thor forsaken Prince, and I'm gonna kill you."

"Good luck with that, well I must be off. Duty calls."

"You cowardly son of a half-troll! If you had any self-pride you'd kill me now, you pathetic hermit crab!"

Hiccup was shocked by Astrid's outburst, her pride was damaged and she seemed to only want to be saved from the embarrassment.

"Why? Why should I kill you?"

Astrid gave a puzzled look. Hiccup again with his free hand motioned to the epic battle as Dragons swooped down onto the Hairy Hooligans.

"You see those dragons you call…'Monsters', the things you want to kill for fun? They're my family, and if I'm right you have one to, the worst thing I could ever do is kill you. That's unfair, to both you and your family, consider yourself lucky you and you're friends didn't kill that Nightmare. Or else, you would be in that place called Valhalla with a set of wings and a halo."

Hiccup said as he sheathed his flaming sword, he then watched as Astrid pathetically tried to collect her ax.

"Consider yourself lucky I'm only showing you this mercy….but don't take it to heart lass."

The Prince only smiled under his mask, he knew that girl wasn't foolish enough to attack him again. Besides, her pride was damaged; she didn't have the guts to do anything other then wallow in her sorrow. Hiccup then started to sprint over to where the main battle was taking place. He charged in crying a war cry similar to a Night Fury and went into battle some of the tougher brutes the Hooligan Tribe had to offer. He climbed his way to the top of somebodies burning house, along the way he got a stray crossbow.

"C'mon give me something to shoot at..."

Carefully, Hiccup took aim and kept watch over the pack of Nadder's like a guardian angel. As that was going on, the Nadder's had now finally cornered the herd of sheep. The unsuspecting pack of Nadder's then began to circle the herd, getting ready to pounce. But then Chief Stoic the Vast and some of the other Vikings appeared, they then threw a couple of fishnets over the dragons. The Nadder's are caught like flies in a spiders web, they tried to squirm out of netting or breathe there fire. But the Hooligans came at them so fast; the dragons could hardly do anything. The Vikings were dog piling onto the Dragons holding their mouths shut and wrapping there thick arms around the dragon's heads. One Nadder managed to shot a blast of fire out through the netting, but Stoic managed to hold its jaws shut.

"Mind yourself! The Devil's still got some juice in e'm!"

Stoic yelled at the top of his lungs. But then to his dismay, someone began to shoot flaming arrows at the pack of ensnared dragons. The Hooligans looked up to see the Prince firing arrows out of a crossbow in one hand while parrying the blows of two other Vikings with his sword. Hiccup fought bravely, but sadly, he was not invincible. Yes, he the talent of a Flash Master, some the most elite Viking Swordsmen now to man, but again he wasn't a fierce dragon. He was a human. Spitelout and some other Vikings armed themselves with crossbows. They had been shooting dragons out of the sky all night, but tonight they were going to bring down someone who had brought them so much misery.

"Is he in your sights?"

"Clear as fish eggs are fish eggs."

"Fire!"

Spitelout yelled as he and three other Hooligans fired off four arrows. Two of them missed Hiccup completely, but the other two slammed into Hiccup's armor. One of them barely even scratched Hiccup, the other one slammed deep into his chest. Hiccup was silent for a moment; it's almost as if he wasn't exactly sure what had happened. The Prince dropped his crossbow. He coughed up some blood as Hiccup clench the wound in order to try and keep pressure on it. Still, Hiccup press on through the horrible pain, he fought bravely as he just barely parried flash cuts and quick lunges. He was constantly pushed back against the roof of the burning building. Now, let's just leave Hiccup for a moment and again focus on the young Viking recruits. Astrid who was still very irritated by her lose against the Prince was beginning to collect the recruits still there. She looked at the Terrible Twins who were both still unconscious. Her face turned bitter and with her size 13 boots, she started to kick Ruffnut and Tuffnut screaming.

"GET UP!"

After a few hard kicks the Twins woke up, they jumped back up and stretched a couple of times.

"Nothing like a good power nap."

Tuffnut said as he cracked his knuckles a few times. Ruffnut was turning her head in all directions, trying to get feeling back in her neck. Astrid crossed her arms annoyed as she glanced down at Snotlout, the Jorgenson let out a hand and said.

"A little help hear? I'll remember this when I'm chief…"

Astrid then spit on her palm and 'happily' lifted Snotlout up. Snotlout wiped the salvia on his vest.

"Thanks…"

He said begrudgingly. Snotlout looked around.

"Where did that freak go?"

The Twins simultaneously shrugged there slouching shoulders. Astrid grinder her teeth as she then said.

"That Mouton head!? Off to 'help his family'…"

Everyone eyed Astrid wearily.

"What?"

Astrid said in confused annoyance. Snotlout then said.

"You talked to him?"

"Not willingly, he just wouldn't shut up."

"Somebody's in love…"

Ruffnut said with a goofy grin.

"Is it me?"

Tuffnut said as he pointed to himself, Astrid folded her arms and glanced away debating whether or not she should punch Ruffnut in the face. Snotlout punched his fist into his other hand and then he said.

"Mark my words, I'll kill that lipid eating rube the next time I see him I'll-

Snotlout went on for the next five minutes; it seemed his bark was much worse than his bite. But as Snotlout continued to rant, a dark red Monstrous Nightmare crept up behind the young Hooligans. It was the same Nightmare from earlier, wanting to get some revenge on the fools that just attempted to kill him. It climbed the cliff where one of its comrade's had fallen. It snarled menacingly causing all of the Young Hooligans to turn to face the dragon. They starred into its eyes, and then quickly ran away screaming. They seemed to have forgotten about the bag of weapons they had brought. Stoic the Vast looked over to see four Viking Teenagers running toward the central plaza. Alarmed, Stoic abandons the Deadly Nadder's and runs off to help the Young Vikings. (Rule #1 of being a Viking Chief; never abandon any member of your tribe). The Chief looked back at his men.

"Don't let them escape!"

The Chief yelled back as he ran off. Meanwhile Hiccup was still in a difficult situation he was losing blood past and if you peeled back his mask you could see his face getting paler. The blood lose was even starting to affect Hiccup's fighting. He was starting to slip, his defensive stance was weakening and his swings became sloppy. Hiccup reached the edge of the house with two Vikings standing over him. He tripped under a lose piece of roofing, then Hiccup fell down hard. The two Hooligans then said calmly.

"It's over boy…"

"Ya got nowhere to run, now just come with us and well make sure you're all better…"

Hiccup didn't believe them, he'd heard those words before, people he had beaten, and battered before. Early on, when Hiccup was first starting out dragon raids, he was often brought back to the cave with broken bones and a bloody mug. But after years of fighting, Hiccup learned to take the beating, Hel, he learned to love the beating. Hiccup smiled under his mask, he tried to stand up, swallowing his pride. He sheathed his flaming sword, its blaze extinguished.

"I know when I've been bested, at least let my family go free…"

"What?"

"The Dragons…let them go…now."

Hiccup said with clear anger in his weakening voice. The two Vikings shock their heads.

"We can't do that boy…"

"He's the bloody prince, he's a mere servant to those unholy things…I say we kill him now…"

"You're right, there's a bounty on his head right."

"Yeah."

The Two Vikings said maliciously, greed in their eyes. But then the ballistic moaning of the Night Fury came into their ears. Hiccup smiled, he then limped over to the edge burning house and jumped off. To the astonishment of the two Vikings, Hiccup landed on the speeding Night Fury. The Night Fury flew up into the night sky. Hiccup smiled, he then breathed.

"_Thanks Bud, a few more seconds and I would've been dead…" _

Hiccup said in Dragonese, the Night Fury responded with a hefty sigh.

"_You're gonna be the death of me ya know that?"_

"_C'mon, I didn't do that badly tonight…I got to meet some lovely people."_

A bola then passed the Night Fury and the Prince. The Night Fury made an immediate dead stop in the air.

"_WOW! Watch out Bud!" _

Some of the Vikings began to randomly toss bola's into the air, just hoping to hit a dragon. The Catapult towers were all destroyed, and dragons were still swarming all over Berk. So this was there last option. Through sheer blind luck, a couple of the bola's managed to wrap their way around the Night Fury and Hiccup. The Night Fury snarled one last dreading cry as it descended down.

"_Come on! Break Free! You can do it!"_

"_Brace yourself human…this isn't going to be pretty"'_

The Night Fury said trying to stay calm. Hiccup held on for dear life as the Night Fury swirled out of control. Then, they slammed into the nearby dense forest on Berk. Nobody seemed to notice though, the skies where to black with darkness. The dragons couldn't believe it, they're leader they pride and joy the pack was now seemingly dead. As well as Hiccup, probably the only human who was worth anything to the dragons. A few of straggler dragons flew hesitantly, unsure of whether or not to go after the Night Fury. But ultimately, they decided against that as more bola's and arrows began to be flung into the , the Viking teens were still scattering away like sheep as the Monstrous Nightmare chased them relentlessly. Other Vikings scattered away as the Monstrous Nightmare fired off another fatal blast. The dragons Napalm like fire splashed onto even more building burning even more of the town, the Young Hooligans duck behind a pole as that was only shelter that wasn't on fire. They all peer around to see no sigh of the Nightmare, the Young Vikings turn back to see the Nightmare leering at them. The Nightmare blocked there escape, it sniffed the Hooligans and snorted black smoke. Then it took in a deep breathe it was getting ready to fire. Suddenly, Stoic the Vast leapt in tackling the Nightmare to the ground. Stoic and the Monstrous Nightmare tumbled and rolled down to another part of the plaza. Wrestling every step of the way. The Nightmares tries to fire off another round of fire, but only coughs up some smoke rings. Chief Stoic the Vast smiled.

"You're all out…"

The Nightmare trembled a bit; dragons had a limited number of shots. Meaning they could only fire off a certain number of fire blasts before they couldn't fire any more. Stoic then began to smash the Nightmare's face in repeatedly with his trusty hammer. After a few good swings, the Monstrous Nightmare backed off; it flew off and began to retreat. Winded, Stoic turns to face the cowering Young Vikings. Gobber arrives with Speedyfist, Wartihog and Dogsbreath all wrapped in one of the Blacksmiths meaty lobster like arms. He tossed them into the other group of cowering Young Hooligans. The townsfolk all looked at the younger generation with heads of shame and anger. To make matters worse, the pole that Snotlout, Astrid and the Terrible Twins were hiding behind collapsed. There was a giant burning blazer onto of the pole. The massive basket iron casing went tumbling down the hillside. Destroying everything it comes across as it goes and scattering the Hooligans who were holding down the netted Nadder's. The freed Nadder's escaped with every last sheep in the tow. They flew past the center of Berk with several sheep in the tow. With that, the dragons fled, it was a victory not worth celebrating though. They had lost two members of the pack. But still the raid was finished, and the dragons had clearly won. The Murmuring crowd eyed the Young Vikings and Stoic. Snotlout looked down at his bronze tipped sandals and said.

"We can explain, ya see-

The Chief took a deep breathe in and said.

"The Great Hall, now, bring your parents…you're all about to be disciplined…"

Stoic said with great rage, the Young Vikings groaned and sighed in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Hey Guys, Nobody'sHero98 here and I just wanna say thank you all you beautiful people. Now I'm happy to say that the Next update will be Oct. 12. Thank you all you beautiful people, and I just wanna say yes Hiccup is a little self-righteous and arrogant at first. It was a new approach to the character but he won't be like that forever. I'm not gonna have him be that arrogant jerk who never learns and thinks he's always right. Now as you can all probably see, I borrow a lot from the movie but I'm still gonna have a lot of original parts an d parts from the book but just with my own spin. Also I just wanna get this out there. I wish the books and the movies would combine. I just wish somebody in the future could remake this franchise. Not that the current one it bad, by no means. I love the movies and the books but if I had to choose I would personally go with the books. Somebody make that happen, somebody take the books mix them with the movies and release it. But we'll just have to wait until HTTYD 3. Which I hope is good, two was pretty good so yeah. Have a good day, yours , Nobody'sHero98. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Prince of Dragons

Chapter 4: Flying

BERK

That night on Berk after the tribe of Hairy Hooligans had been shamefully disgraced by the dragons, Stoic the Vast had demanded that the Young Recruits of the tribe be brought to the Great Hall. He was very displeased with them, excluding Fishlegs who was actually doing his job. But thanks to the recklessness of the other Hooligan Half-wits, half of Berk had been turned to ash. Grant it, a good chuck of Berk was usually burned to the ground whenever a dragon attack took place. But this time, the Young Hooligans abandoned there post, to attempt to kill a dragon. Which resulted in the Half-wits leading a Monstrous Nightmare to the center of Berk and having said dragon burn the town square to pieces. There punishment had been decided, they were to be put on limpet rations for the next month or so. Limpets where a bit like worms and a bit like snot…but a lot less tasty then either. Dawn had just broken, and the Young Hooligans sat along the docks of Berk, wishing they were somewhere else. I mean when you're disgraced, shunned and only have a meal of terrible limpets to look forward to for the next month or so, it's kind of hard to be grateful for what you have. Fishlegs was there also, even though he was kind of the outcast of the group, he still tried to be friendly to everyone. Fishlegs smiled as he sniffed a freshly cooked cod fish.

"It must suck for you guys, nothing but a meal of terrible Limpets to look forward to for a month or so."

"Shut up Fishlegs."

Snotlout said annoyed as he glanced down at his meal of limpets. Fishlegs kinda wanted to get back at Snotlout, so while everyone was eating a breakfast of wretched limpets. Fishlegs was eating a nice freshly cooked Icelandic Cod. Snotlout and his gang eyed the Cod hungrily as their stomachs growled with hunger. Limpets also weren't the most fulfilling of meals. Tuffnut looked down as Limpets and sighed.

"What I'd give for some nice calamari."

"Or Yak Jerky."

Ruffnut responded.

"Yeah…I mean what else can you do with this stuff."

The Twins looked at each other, their 'ingenious' minds lit up. Ruffnut and Tuffnut found a different purpose for the disgusting slimy limpets. They were happily throwing them at one another laughing and mocking each other's misfortune. Astrid couldn't eat though; she was still too angry about what had happened last night. Bested by a fool, a self-righteous fool at that. The Prince had made a mockery of Astrid and taken away a good portion of her pride. She kept looking out at the open sea and the voice of the prince would be there taunting her.

"_I have an idea for ya lass, why don't ya swim after me and we can fight man to…girl…"_

Astrid tossed her bowl of limpets out into the open sea. She then got up and walked away. The group of misfits looked on unsure of her personal dilemma, Speedyfist then asked.

"What's her problem?"

"I think she's angry…"

Dogsbreath the Duhbrain said as he quickly scarfed down his bowl of limpets. Speedyfist replied.

"Well I know that, but why?"

Dogsbreath shrugged his thick shoulders, Snotlout then said.

"She's just trying to deal with the fact that I'll be chief one day, I understand, takes a little time understand greatest when ya see it."

Snotlout smugly said as he flexed his fat hairy muscles. While Snotlout's gang of miscreants' gave happy commentary at Snotlout's 'manliness'. Fishlegs rolled his eyes as he plopped a bit of Icelandic Cod in his mouth. Tuffnut and Ruffnut continued to fight one another. Meanwhile Astrid had made her way to her secluded training grounds hidden in the woodlands. Astrid usually went there to burn of steam, she would often leave behind her second favorite ax there so she wouldn't go back and forth between her house and here. Anyway she'd a large oak tree with several large gashes that Astrid had made herself. Then she violently tossed her ax at the tree, it slammed into the Oak tree causing another large gash. But that wasn't good enough for her. As quickly as possible, she ran up to the tree and grabbed the ax, then she began to chop down the tree with all her might. After much effort and deliberation, she had done it. Astrid watched in satisfaction as the tree fell to the ground with a loud 'Thud'. She smiled for a second, but her joy was cut short by the obnoxious Prince of Dragons' voice enter her ears.

"_Good job, you chopped down a tree in a month you'll be ready to fight a man with no arms. I'm so proud of ya lass."_

Astrid screamed in annoyance. She stomped her foot to the ground in anger. She then thought to herself.

"_Damn that weak plankton nimrod! Why is so annoying, so stupid, I just wanta rub that smug little attitude off his filthy dark mask. I mean why does he have to be so annoying, so pretentious…so cute…"_

Astrid blushed then she shook her head violently, enraged by her last thought. The Hofferson Girl then slammed the ax against a tree and angrily made her way back to the village.

* * *

><p>THE GREAT HALL<p>

There was much uproar in the Great Hall that morning, people were feed up. They surrounded a glowing fire hole that lit up the whole dark chamber. Stoic the Vast stood there, listening to the complaints of his fellow Vikings. The yelling was insufferable, but the Chief managed to remain calm and collected as the war cries continued. Chief Stoic the Vast slammed his fist against the stone outline of the fire pit.

"Enough! Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it! The dragons will leave, and find a new home!"

Stoic the Vast said as he drew a finely decorated blade and then stabbed it into the well decorated map of the Barbaric Archipelago. It was spread out on a table near the fire pit, the map was very basic with all the tribe on their respected islands. In the corner were Stoic had pierced with his sword was the uncharted zone. It was a swirling misty area with painted Sea Monsters and Dragons. Stoic looked at his tribesmen, with a determined face he said.

"One more search. Before the ice sets in…"

The Hairy Hooligans looked around unsure, Spitelout voiced the general concern.

"Those ships never come back Stoic…"

Stoic sighed.

"Where Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?"

Stoic threw his fist in the air, trying to rally the Hooligans. But sadly no one seemed to follow Stoic, as the crowd went into a restless silence; they scratched their heads, averted their eyes, and even cheerfully whistled. Some people even muttered excuses like.

"Today's not good for me."

"My Aunt is sick…"

"I've gotta do my ax returns…"

Stoic nodded slowly.

"Alright, those who stay get to look after the Young Hooligans."

Frantically everyone's hands lifted into the hair, volunteers popped up like crazy. Silence was replaced by sheer enthusiastic. Murmurs of preparation and packing filled the room. Most of the Vikings left the room and rushed merrily out the door. Nobody wanted to look after the Young Hooligans after that fiasco last night. Even Gobber the Belch was anxious to go. He chucked down the last drops of mead from a mug attachment.

"I'll pack my undies."

Gobber said, but before he could get up Stoic stopped him.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits. I don't want another fiasco like last night. For Thor's sake, they burned down half the village."

"Oh perfect, I'll finally be able to teach a new generation everything I know."

Gobber said happily, he seemed to be plaining out the 'lessons' in his head. Most of them involved deathly situations and someone losing a limb or two.

"Just try to make sure they won't lose any fingers, I don't want tell the parents that there child is gonna have a hook for a hand for the rest of their life…no offense."

Gobber raised his prophetic mug hand.

"None taken and besides, hooks are great for opening oysters and what not."

Stoic sat down next to Gobber his brow burdened.

"I'm serious Gobber; I need you to straighten them out…"

"I hear ya, I hear ya…but c'mon there just kids, cut e'm some slack."

Chief Stoic grunted annoyed.

"Ya see, right there, that's the problem right there, they're kids, but in a few month's they'll be Vikings…"

"Oh here we go again."

Gobber the Belch grumbled. He had heard this same story a thousand times.

"When I was a boy…my father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought he was crazy, but I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him, and ya know what happened."

Gobber sighed uninterested.

"You got a headache."

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, tame seas! Even as a boy I knew what I was, but those fools out there, they have the look of a Viking, but not the heart and soul. I need you to show them what they can become. "

Gobber nodded in agreement.

"I'll straight e'm out."

"Thank you."

"Always here to help."

Gobber said with a smile he then chuckled a bit.

"After all, we don't wanna repeat of last Thor's Day Thursday now do we?"

Stoic the Vast trembled a bit, the last Thor's day Thursday festivals where painful to say the least. The Thor's Day Thursday festivals happen once every seven years and the last one was deadly. The tribes participating thought it would be an excellent idea to pin young Viking Warriors up against a Skrill…in the middle of a Lighting Storm. It turned out exactly as you imagine, needless to say, nearly every young member of the various tribes died painful deaths or where seriously injured. It was very embarrassing for the chiefs of the tribe and sad for those who lost their kin. After Stoic's brief talk with Gobber the Belch, the Hooligan Chief began to make preparations for his expedition. He went back to his home and began to pack. Valka was there she was getting ready for dinner.

"How was Chiefing today dear?"

Valka asked absent mindedly, Stoic only groaned as he sat down at the dinner table. But not before heading into the cold storage and grabbing two large blocks of ice. He had a headache. The Shield Maiden set the table and glanced over at Stoic's ice blocks.

"Two block headache?"

"Yep…"

"It was the young ones again wasn't it?"

"Yep…They burned down half the village…again!"

Valka nodded, understanding Stoic dilemma and then placed down two bowls of oatmeal. She then sat on across from Stoic on the large round circular table. They both then grabbed the bowl and scarfed it down in one fast swig. He then looked at his wife, who had only just started to eat her oatmeal. Stoic took a deep breathe inward.

"I'm going on another search…"

Stoic the Vast said meekly. Valka looked at her husband in disbelief.

"Again? Stoic the freeze is nearly-

"I know, I know, but Val, I need this, we need this, the tribe needs this."

Valka folded her arms in disgust and glared at Stoic.

"What Berk needs is a Chief, not a Warlord. Stoic, the Tribe has enough problems you don't need to-"

Stoic the Vast slammed his fist against the table and bellowed out.

"I'm the Chief of this tribe, I decided what's best!"

"It's suicide! Those ships never come back and you know it…"

Valka said raising her voice, Stoic backed off a bit. The Shield Maiden then looked sympathetically into Stoic's eyes. She sighed.

"Stoic…what's this really about?"

For a moment Stoic the Vast was silent. He then slowly said.

"I've been thinking about him lately…"

Valka to fell silent, Stoic then laughed softly.

"I've been thinking of what those dragons did to that fleet…and what the Roman's did to my son. I guess…I'm still trying to save him…"

The Chief said with a smile, he then slowly got up and walked over to Valka. He knelt down next to her.

"I need this. For every dragon I kill I feel closure, and any more, I could use some of that."

Valka looked down to the ground as Stoic grabbed her dainty smooth hands. The Shield Maiden glanced up at her husband.

"Stoic…you're gonna get yourself killed if ya keep going out there…is that what he would of wanted?"

Stoic bobbed his head back and forth in disapproval.

"He would have been a Viking. He would have gone into battle shouting the Hooligan War cry fighting of ten dragons with his bare hands."

Stoic the Vast said with a smile, he would often of imagined his son as this larger than life war hero that he should have been…Valka slowly nodded her head as she pinched her eyes trying to stop tears from falling.

"Okay…just promise me you'll come back."

Valka said as the husband and wife hugged one another. Stoic the Vast then whispered into his wife ears.

"I always come back."

Stoic the Vast then returned to his seat and politely waited for Valka to finish her meal. Which she did a few minutes later, Valka then went to bed. Stoic the Vast then went back to planning for the search tomorrow.

* * *

><p>THE FOREST NEAR THE COVE<p>

In the lush deep woodland forests of Berk, you could find all kinds of things. Wild Boar, Yaks, Elk, Reindeer, small mammals and every now and then a dragon or two, but aside from the usual Terrible Terror or Commoner Garden, nothing else. Now imagine this forest, there are mangled fallen trees and a long deep trench of turned up earth. There in that deep trench was Hiccup and the Night Fury. Both out cold, the only thing indicating they were alive was the calm constant breathing they emitted. Short deep breathes, and short deep intakes. The Night Fury had landed on its side wrapped in bola's and Hiccup had landed a few feet away with his body plopped in a soft spot of grass. Hiccup was dreaming a pleasant dream from his childhood, or what he had called his childhood. The very thought of that dream put a soft pleasant smile to Hiccup's face.

* * *

><p>HICCUP'S DREAM<p>

8 YEARS AGO

A young Hiccup smiled with glee as he began to put the finishing touches on his flight suit. He had been working in it for nearly four months. The entire time the quote of perfection from the Lava-lout Blacksmith rang in his ears. Whatever he was making appeared to have been made from bits and pieces of the fire suit he had acquired from Lava-lout territory. It was a suit with a retractable cloth-like material. Some the Dragons watched from the shadows of the cavern, not exactly sure what to think of what Hiccup was doing.

"_What's he doing?"_

A sleek Nadder asked in curiosity.

"_Don't know, he's been working on that thing ever since we returned from our raid against the humans."_

A Gronckle replied. The Night Fury who had been resting on the cavern floors peered one of its open to glance at Hiccup. Hiccup continued to steadily work, he had a needle and thread in his hands, and he seemed to be slowly stitching together two pieces of cloth. He then lifted the flight suit in the air triumphantly and shouted.

"_Finally, it's finished!" _

The other dragons looked on in curiosity, Hiccup then ran up to the Night Fury with the suit in his hands. He began to pester the dragon in the way only a child could.

"_Night Fury! Night Fury! Get up!"_

Hiccup said excitedly in Dragonese, other dragons continued to watch in there odd curiosity. With eyes that shined like candles in the darkness they starred at the suit. Unsure of what to make of it as Hiccup went on. Much to the dismay of the Night Fury

"_Night Fury!" _

The Night Fury opened one of its eyes sleepily.

"_What do you want human?" _

"_I want to test out my new flight suit."_

"_Can't this wait?"_

Hiccup smiled and scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"_I guess it could wait, but I've been working on his for months!" _

The conversation was then interrupted by a curious Monstrous Nightmare.

"_What is that exactly?"_

A Gronckle then entered the conversation.

"_Looks just like the cloth that you're wearing right now?" _

Hiccup's smile only grew larger and larger. He swelled with pride.

"_It's something special, something that was inspired by all of you…and I wanta test it out."_

The young Prince said, trying to under play what he had just said a little bit. A Monstrous Nightmare walked closer to Hiccup.

"_Well, what are you waiting for? C'mon."_

Hiccup glanced down at the Night Fury who had drifted off to sleep somewhere in the middle of the conversation. He sighed, but reluctantly climbed onto the back of the Monstrous Nightmare. The Dragon then took off and flew out the cave; a few of the more curious dragons flew behind. Hiccup still tried to keep a confident outlook; this meant a lot to him. As the Nightmare flew impressively out of the dark hallowed out caverns and into the bright morning horizon, Hiccup smiled. For a moment he looked down, he must have been at least a mile up. It was a long drop down into the rocky foggy shores below. Hiccup took a deep breathe in before he whispered into the Nightmare's ear.

"_I need you to stay close to me Nightmare…because this is going to very dangerous."_

"_Why is that human?" _

Without warming, Hiccup slid of the Monstrous Nightmare and sky dived straight down. The dragons watched stunned for a moment as Hiccup descended downwards toward the ocean. Hiccup smiled, at this amazing feeling, never before did the wind blow so fiercely in his face, the adrenaline in his body the small ounce fear that engulfed him. The other dragons panicked as they descended down after Hiccup swooping down trying to catch him. As the dragons dive bombed, Hiccup pulled out the wings on his flight suit. Hiccup's rate of fall fell drastically; in fact the Young boy stopped so fast, the other dragons dive bombed past him shocked buy Hiccup's sudden stop. Hiccup laughed and jeered happily as the other dragons met the young boy at the same altitude. They were all stunned by this, a human was flying in the air, like a dragon. Hiccup turned his head at the small pack of dragons surrounding him.

"_Amazing, I've never felt so alive!" _

Hiccup said to the small pack as he continued to laugh.

"_How you are doing that?"_

A Nadder asked still darting its eyes over Hiccup stunned. Hiccup then said.

"_It's like I said, it was something inspired by all of you! I call it a Flight Suit!" _

The other dragons smiled lightly amongst themselves, they were happy to see Hiccup treating himself more like a member of the pack. Hiccup continued to glide very comfortably, but he seemed to of made one slight miscalculation, the wind. Dragons are naturally suited to fly with the wind, it's in there nature. Also it helps when you weigh a few thousand pounds. Hiccup on the other hand, is just learning how to fly, and he's not a master at the art of flight just yet. Don't forget he was eight years old and less then sixty pounds. So when a strong gust hit Hiccup he slowly began to lose control.

"_Oh, I'll never get tired of this, oh the wind in my- _

Another powerful gust of wind, began to spiral out of control and fall violently to the ocean again. The Dragons watched a little confused by what was happening. Hiccup then fell into the ocean with a loud splash. Hiccup tried his best to stay afloat as he screamed for help. A Zippleback then flew down and fished him out of the cold water.

"_Nice job there human."_

"_How was the swim?"_

"_Did ya like that water?"_

"_It must have felt great."_

Hiccup didn't say anything, he was to cold, his flight suit was drenched in water and he was shivering cold. After a few minutes of flying, the dragons re-entered the cave, Hiccup was released back onto solid ground. He was trying his best to warm himself, also he didn't have a change of clothes, he had used all the left over clothing to make his flight suit. So Hiccup had to pretty much suck it up. A Gronckle was kind enough to light a small fire right next to Hiccup responded with a very long and shivering.

_"Th-th-th-tha-an-an-ank y-y-yo-u."_

Hiccup said through a forced smile with shivering teeth. The Gronckle nodded and gave Hiccup a hardy lick on the cheek. Then the Gronckle, as well as some of the other dragons in that were with Hiccup, went onto to tell those who hadn't heard about what the human had just done. Needless to say they were astonished by what they heard; some didn't even flat out believe it. A flying Human, it was preposterous, even the Night Fury didn't believe it. The Night Fury had still been sound asleep, that is until a Deadly Nadder swooped by to converse with some other dragons.

"_Ya know human, and that thing he's been working on?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well he can fly now because of those random pieces of cloth…"_

The other dragon's eyes grew wide in disbelief. The Night Fury's ears twitched as the dark blue dragon tried to hear the conversation more clearly.

"_No, a fly human?"_

"_It's impossible."_

The Nadder began to groom itself and then replied.

"_No, I swear, I saw it with my own two eyes. The human can fly now."_

Upon hearing this seemingly unreal story, the Night Fury groggily began to wake up. The Night Fury stretched a few times and then began to sleepily rush over to join the conversation.

"_What did the human do Nadder?"_

The Night Fury asked still trying to get the sleep out of its eyes.

"_He flew Night Fury, he flew in the air just like you or I."_

The Nadder said as it finished grooming itself. The Night Fury glanced over toward Hiccup who was still madly shivering. The Nadder then responded.

"_Well, he didn't fly well; in fact he only lasted ten seconds before he plummeted into the ocean."_

The Night Fury nodded in agreement as Hiccup continued to shiver. The dark blue dragon walked over to Hiccup and sat next to the young boy, with an expectant look. Hiccup didn't look the dragon in the face; he was a little ashamed of himself. The Night Fury then said.

"_Human, I heard from the pack you tried to fly…"_

Hiccup sighed as he edged closer to the fire.

"_Key word being, tried."_

Hiccup said disappointed. The Night Fury gave Hiccup a blank stare, and then he regurgitated some left over cod from a previous meal right onto Hiccup's lap. The young boy smiled.

"_Thanks Night Fury."_

Hiccup said with a vague smile, he began to eat the left over cod. Very slowly, he was hoping the Night Fury would just leave Hiccup alone. But much to the young boy's dismay, the Night Fury sat there patiently waiting for Hiccup to finish every last bit of cod. In fact he waited for so long that Hiccup's flight suit had fully dried. The Night Fury was rather shocked by Hiccup's quiet demeanor he was usually very energetic, always bouncing the walls, but now he was quitter then a Venomous Vorbit in a temple.

"_What's matter; you're usually not one to give up after one attempt human…"_

The Night Fury asked, Hiccup didn't respond he only starred longingly at the fire.

"_I've been thinking Night Fury, those humans out there, with their violent ways. Even if the whole pack thinks I'm one of them, that I belong, I'll always be a human. That's why I'm trying to distance myself from them, I don't want to look like them, act like them, be like them…I don't even wanta smell like them. I want to fly, I want to hunt, I want to fish, I want to be more like a dragon."_

The Night Fury looked down at the depressing sagging Hiccup. The Night Fury got back on all fours.

"_Believe or not, I know what you're going through human, you feel neglected, like an outcast. You're not an outcast. If you want, I can teach you how to fly. But I can't change who you are, why should I…you're a member of our pack. You're not a dragon though…but you're not a human."_

Hiccup looked up in disbelief, he smiled happily, he then hugged the Night Fury.

"_Thank you."_

Hiccup said with a smile, he then leaped onto the back of the Night Fury. The Night Fury then stretched its wings and took off in a blur. Hiccup held on for dear life, but he still he couldn't help but smile all throughout the sonic zigzags through the caverns of the Red Death's lair. Within a few short seconds, they were outside in the brisk warm air of the outside. Hiccup took a deep breathe in, and then he whispered into the Night Fury's ear.

"_Okay bud, I'm gonna slid off ya...now!"_

The Night Fury made a quick barrel roll, making Hiccup hang to the dragons scaly back instead.

"_Hold on…I need to tell you something, flying is a constant motion, you need to focus go with the wind, especially seeing how you're as puny as a Terror." _

"_Hey, I resent that."_

Hiccup said annoyed by the Night Fury's last comment. The Night Fury smiled a vague smile, before flicking Hiccup on the face with one of his ears. Hiccup let out a pained grunt of annoyance. But then Hiccup collected himself, he took a deep breathe inwards and then slid of the back of the Night Fury. His head facing down the salty sea below, Hiccup remained perfectly still as the Night Fury followed close behind. Making sure to space himself a good distance apart from Hiccup, with glee Hiccup released his flight suit again and flew happily against the fierce breeze. Hiccup swallowed hard as he was having trouble maintaining altitude. But Hiccup pressed on and eventually he was able to level out. Hiccup began to laugh, he was doing it, and he was flying. Hiccup glanced back at the Night Fury, the boy then yelled back.

"_This is amazing!" _

The Night Fury smiled back at Hiccup as they flew against the breeze together. It was one of the most memorable days from Hiccup's so called childhood that he ever had.

* * *

><p>THE FOREST NEAR THE COVE<p>

PRESENT DAY

Hiccup and the Night Fury continued to slumber on, but then the Prince very slowly opened his eyes. His body was pale and beginning to lack any color. Losing nearly a half-liter of blood would do that to you. Also having an arrow head lodged in your stomach didn't help much. But Hiccup very painfully and groggily woke up. He quickly became very alert. That is until he saw the Night Fury wrapped in bola's lying unconscious in the musty grass. Hiccup got out a pocket knife and spirited over to the Night Fury as fast as he could. His body aching in agony with every pained step, but the Night Fury meant to much to Hiccup. Dragons came first, in Hiccup's mind. He could worry about his wounds later. Hiccup approached the Night Fury and kneeled before the mighty beast. He touched it's head with sadness and desperation Hiccup pleaded.

"_Night Fury…Get up…please."_

To Hiccup's joy the Night Fury then shifted a little the Prince smiled weakly. The Night Fury looked pretty banged up; the dragon appeared to of had accumulated a few wounds of its own. But that didn't matter as far as Hiccup was concerned. He quickly began to cut the ropes tied around the dragon. The Night Fury remained quiet, it still a little woozy from the fall. Hiccup then finished sawing through the bola ropes. The Night Fury then got up shakily. The Prince went over to comfort the dragon.

"_Hey, bud you okay?" _

"_Human are you serious? I'll be fine, it'll take more than a fall to stop me…"_

"_Those guys caught us by surprise…"_

"_They caught you by surprise; you just had to mess with those humans. You already freed the Nightmare why'd you stay around to mess with those humans?" _

"_I was only having a good time; besides, I beat up three guys…I think…and humiliated a girl."_

(Hiccup's confusing Ruffnut for a boy, it'll become more relevant later in the story) The Night Fury only rolled its ancient eyes.

"_C'mon, let's back to the pack…"_

"_Gladly, I'll be looking forward to six months of doing nothing…"_

Hiccup said, a bit ungrateful, referring to the winter freeze.

"_It's better than being a cold corpse in the ground."_

The Night Fury said proudly as he stumbled around with little to no direction. The fall must have banged the dragon up a little more than he thought. Hiccup smiled a bit, this made him hopeful. He then patted the Night Fury on the back.

"_You good to fly?" _

The Night Fury replied by opening its wings and stretching them out as far as they could go. It was a magnificent sight to say the last. Hiccup smiled, and the Night Fury shot back a toothless grin. The young Prince climbed onto the back of the Night Fury. They were ready to go back to the rest of the pack.

"_Let's go bud."_

The Prince said happily in Dragonese, they were heading home. With a quick flick of its wings, the Night Fury shakily began to fly. Something was wrong, something was seriously wrong. The Night Fury was bashing violently through the canopy of the trees. Trying it's best to maintain air while flying. Hiccup held on for dear life as the Night Fury slammed into a mountain side, recovered and then dropped down into a scenic cove. Mid-fall Hiccup wanted to scream but his body was too shocked to let one out. The two fell to the soft shores near the cove. Hiccup and the Night Fury slammed into the ground hard again, but thankfully the soil by the cove was soft. The Prince got up wearily and looked at the Night Fury he closely examined the dragon with his eyes. Then he saw the grueling horror before him. A part of the Night Fury's tail was missing. The Night Fury flicked his tail into eye shot, the dragon looked on in pure horror.

"_No, no, no."_

Was all the Night Fury could muster out as it stared in horror, Hiccup ran up to the dragon and wrapped his arms around the dragon, attempting to calm the Night Fury down before it starred lashing out. When a dragon losing a wing or a tail, it can no longer properly fly, and when a dragon can't fly it's pretty much dead.

"_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay Night Fury, you're okay, you're alive." _

Hiccup said as the dragon began to freak out. Hiccup only held the dragon tighter.

"_Breathe in and out, just breathe in and out."_

The Night Fury started to calm down, Hiccup smiled as the Night Fury starred back at him.

"_You're okay…"_

The Night Fury didn't take those words to well, still calm the dragon looked Hiccup in the eyes again.

"_I'm going to die…I'm going to die." _

"_NO! NO! You're not, get that out of your head…you're a Night Fury, you're not going to die like this, I won't let you."_

Hiccup said as calmly as he could, the Night Fury then muttered out.

"_Okay…"_

"_This thing…"_

Hiccup said pointing the dragon's tail.

"_It'll pass, I promise, I'm gonna fix you right up okay. Are you with me?" _

The Night Fury meekly nodded.

"_Okay, you're with me…I'm going to go into town and I'm gonna fix you …."_

"_How?"_

Hiccup flexed a bit of his flight suit.

"_I made this…I'll fix you Night Fury, if that's the last thing I do. I promise."_

Hiccup said with a forced smile and fixed tears beginning to drip from his eyes, it was hard to tell under the Prince's mask though. Hiccup let go of the Night Fury and looked back at the dragon.

"_Wait here…I'll be back..." _

Hiccup said as he began to make his way out of the cove, even though he promised to fix the Night Fury he didn't know where to start. A Flight Suit is one thing, but a prospect tail? For a Night Fury? That was something entirely different. Also The Prince was going into unfamiliar territory; he would have to live amongst the very things he despised the most, Humans.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**Hey guys, look I'm so, so very sorry about this update, it was supposed to come out last week but I was just so busy with school, this and working on another project called Christo. But now I know, I will update every 2 weeks at most, I'm gonna try to get this next update out the 27th if not Nov. 3. So I just wanta thank you for the amount of support you're giving me. When I went into this, I thought I wasn't going to get so much support. Thank you, simply thank you. Yours Truly, Nobody'sHero98**


	5. Chapter 5

The Prince of Dragons

Chapter 5: The Crazy Old Man

BERK

Stoics the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, Oh hear his name and tremble Ugh, Ugg. Watched with a determined look as three Viking war boats where being loaded with supplies. He was getting ready for another expedition into the dragon's territory; Stoic was hoping to finally find the dragons nest and destroy it. The Tribesmen staying behind watched respectful, and gave the Hooligan salute. For many of them setting of on this voyage, this could be the last time they saw their beloved island. The Waters alone were sly and treacherous, but the Dragons made this trip all the more bleak. Spitelout walked up to Stoic.

"It's time brother, we best leave now before were up to our thighs in snow."

Stoic the Vast nodded, as Spitelout left to go help load the last remaining supplies onto the boats. But then he felt a faint tap on his soldier; it was from a scrawny old man with a walking stick. Believe or not this old man made Hiccup look like a giant. He had a beard like a shell swirling Hermit Crab and he carried a walking stick that was twice the size of him.

"You're not seriously going out there again are you?"

"We have to Old Wrinkly, it's us or them."

"Do you know how many chief's before you have said those words?"

"I frankly don't care Old Wrinkly…i'm a Chief, the Chief has a duty to his tribe, surely you can understand that."

"But it's madness, you could get killed."

"So be it."

Chief Stoic the Vast said as he turned his back on Old Wrinkly. Old Wrinkly then said.

"Don't run into any Sea Dragons, there pretty violent this time of year!"

Stoic the Vast rolled his eyes, Old Wrinkly was believe it or not, Stoic's Father in Law. He was looking pretty good for ninety-seven and three quarters at least, but indeed, he was the father of Valka. Old Wrinkly was the town hermit, soothsayer, doctor dragon expert, wise sage and elder…most of his 'occupations' were unsuccessful. In fact those occupations were already taken so there's really no point in going. Anymore the Hairy Hooligan Tribe were really only humoring the old man. Gobber the Belch had sort of become the town dragon expert. Gothi was the elder and soothsayer. An unpleasant man named Mildew had sort of become the town hermit. Even Stoic the Vast sort of saw himself as a Wise Sage…at least from his stand point. Anyway, Valka walked up to Stoic the Vast and gave him a hug.

"Be safe out there…"

"I will…just remember, I'll be back…probably."

"And I'll be here…probably

Valka said with a warm smile as Stoic gave her one last kiss on the check. Stoic slummed onto the Lucky Thirteen, he then heard Spitelout mutter.

"All that old fart does is talk about Sea Dragons."

Hoark then muttered.

"Makes ya wonder though if the guys tellin' the truth."

"I think he's telling the truth, how could you make up something like a Sea Dragon five times as big as a whale?"

Said the rather eerie voice of Burt the Daring, Spitelout tsked as he interrupted the conversation.

"The old fool is senile, no such thing as a Sea Dragon that big."

This started a debate onboard the Lucky Thirteen as to whether or not there was actually such thing as a Seadragon Giganticus Maximus. Most people didn't know about Alpha Dragons, and if you did happen to meet one, chances are you'd probably not live to tell anyone else that such a creature existed. Valka from the front of the crowd gathered at the docks waved a hardly farewell to Stoic the Vast

* * *

><p>MIDDAY,<p>

OUTSKIRTS OF BERK

Hiccup continued to walk, drops blood from his wounds dripped onto the fresh green grass. He needed to help the Night Fury; its tail was busted up and unable to fly. But Hiccup needed materials; he already had a plan thought up of what he was going to do. The Prince was going to trick the blacksmith, get the materials, work on the dragon's tail when he could and then attach to the Night Fury. After that, it would be goodbye foul smelling putrid Vikings and hello six months of doing nothing inside the Red Death's lair. Forward he went, soldiering on, every footstep seeming to take an ounce of life out of him. Hiccup was in dire need of medical care, his body wasn't mangled by any means, in fact the arrows lodged in his just weren't even that bad just mere wounds to the flesh. But the Prince of Dragons was losing blood slowly, if lost anymore; he would surely die from blood loss. Even after clenching both hands of the wound, Hiccup hardly slowed the painful blood loss. Hiccup let one hand go and supported himself by grabbing onto the nearby trees, but even that wasn't enough to get Hiccup more than a few inches with each passing step. Then after much painstaking walking, he saw it, the Hooligan Village of Berk, half of it burned down to the ground. Hiccup then took off his helmet of the Prince of Dragons and placed it down in a small fox hole just outside the forest. Then he began to remove his armor plating, he didn't want anyone to recognize him. It was by this point that Hiccup began to cough up drips of blood, he was getting woozy. Hiccup began stumble with each passing step, his mind was getting foggy, vision was blurring, hands becoming cold and shaky, he was on the verge of passing out. It was then he saw through cloudy eyes an assembly of Viking men and women all waving there goodbye's to a fleet of ships that had just set sail. Hiccup began to stumble toward the crowd of Hairy Hooligans he began mutter some things under his breathe. It wasn't Norse nor Dragonese, just gibberish. It was then that Bucket and Mulch turned around as Hiccup nearly passed out.

"Blacksmith…_I need find a blacksmith_…"

Hiccup said as clearly as he could before nearly falling to the ground in agony. But luckily Mulch was able to catch Hiccup with his good hand.

"What's wrong with ya boy."

Hiccup only replied with more gibberish, as he finally passed out from the lack of blood, in the meaty hands of Mulch. Bucket then asked.

"Is he dead Mulch?"

"I guess so…"

Random Vikings began to crowd around Hiccup, they murmured mourned the boy for a moment. Valka looked from a far, she wandered closer toward the inner circle, and there was something about that boy that stuck out to her. What was it? The Hooligans then began to bombard each other with questions.

"Who is that?"

"Is he breathing?"

"Is that boy even from around here?"

Old Wrinkly managed to squeeze his way through the crowd surrounding Hiccup. The feeble old man went to check Hiccup's pulse with his long bone like fingers. He put two fingers over Hiccup's jugular, Old Wrinkly nodded a bit in hope.

"He's alive, but just barely, c'mon, take him back to my hut, I'll see what I can do."

Mulch passed the young dying Prince over to Bucket so he could scratch the back of his head awkwardly with his free hand. A lot of the other Hooligans glanced away doubtfully or acted like they never heard the question to begin with. Even Valka turned her head away awkwardly, someone then said.

"That's okay Old Wrinkly, I'm sure we can get Gothi down here before he dies-

"Ya can't ya see! If this boy doesn't get his wounds patched up he'll surely die, and his blood will be on your hands not mine…"

Old Wrinkly said grimly, this changed most of the Vikings minds around in an instant. Bucket and Mulch rushed to Old Wrinkly's house as the feeble old man hobbled along as best he could. The crowd of Vikings quickly dispersed as the people of Berk went on with their daily lives. Meanwhile the three Vikings had finally made it to Old Wrinkly's hut; it was quaint in a manner of speaking. It was located on the edge of the town of Berk, and it was significantly smaller than any other house on Berk. The house had all sorts of scratches around it that made it painful to look at. Add in a horrendous color scheme of barf brown and you have probably one of the strangest quaint homes ever built. Needless to say, Old Wrinkly was really proud of it. As the gang of Vikings approached the door, Old Wrinkly tried to pull open the door with his fingers.

"Oh…I must of locked it."

Old Wrinkly then pulled out a large key chain with several random keys. He squinted his ancient eyes as he tried to find the right key.

"Now let's see…basement, pantry, closet…"

So and so forth, it wasn't until the other two large were feed up did Old Wrinkly finally find the key to his front door. But Bucket had handed Hiccup back to Mulch so he could ram his massive bucket-head into the door sending it off its hinges. Old Wrinkly sighed as he held up a single silver grey key.

"Was that really necessary? I found the key…"

Old Wrinkly said as he put his key-chain back into his pocket. Slowly he made his way inside his home; he pointed a boney finger to Bucket.

"You're fixing that…also I may need you to re-shingle my roof, but you can do that later."

The old man said as Mulch placed Hiccup down on a large wooden and limestone table. Old Wrinkly's home only had the one main floor and it was poorly kept as the outside of his home. Random things scattered everywhere, books, weapons, helmets, armor, even a family portrait of Old Wrinkly, Valka, Stoic and the young baby Hiccup. Old Wrinkly quickly ducked into a corner as he tried to find some things. Then Old Wrinkly got out a medical kit filled with things that could save your life, or things that could possibly kill you. It was then Old Wrinkly went up to Hiccup and cut up the wool skin shirt he wore. The Three Viking men went wide eyed, never before had they seen so many battle scars. Hiccup's body was littered with them, sword wounds, arrow wounds, third degree burns, even some major bruising. Old Wrinkly then spotted the two wounds that were the sources of Hiccup's blood lose. He glanced back at Bucket and Mulch.

"Make yourselves useful and fetch me a bucket of water and some a dead chicken."

Bucket and Mulch nodded before they began to trip and stumble out of Old Wrinkly's crammed little home. Old Wrinkly sighed and rolled his eyes as Bucket and Mulch eventually made it out of his home.

"Thor save me from the incredibly stupid."

Old Wrinkly said as he began to patch up Hiccup's wounds. All the while, Hiccup kept taking short intakes every now and then. An hour went by as Old Wrinkly removed the arrow heads lodged inside of Hiccup and cleaned up his wounds. Then he got out a small needle and a small bit of red thread. He then began to patch up Hiccup's wounds. Within a few minutes Hiccup's wounds were all patched up, it was then Bucket and Mulch came back with fear in there maddening eyes. Bucket was holding a dead chicken by the neck and Mulch held a bucket of water. Mulch then asked.

"What do you want us to do with this stuff?"

Mulch asked before the feeble old man walked up to the two large hairy Vikings. He then dipped his hands into the bucket of water as the dirt and blood from Hiccup's wounds washed off. Old Wrinkly then grabbed the chicken. The two Vikings looked at each other as Old Wrinkly placed the chicken on the kitchen table.

"Wait a second…what was the point of that!?"

Old Wrinkly smiled a vague warm smile, the kind of smile only an old man like himself could do.

"Well now I have dinner and I was able to wash my hands…"

Bucket and Mulch nearly fell over by the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Mulch collected himself.

"Is the boy at least alright?"

"He'll live…carry on now, I'm not sharing my dinner."

Old Wrinkly said with a chuckle as he removed a long old pipe from his tunic, he then slouched down next to Hiccup and began to blow smoke rings. Bucket and Mulch began to groan and mutter curses under there breathe.

"I'm never trusting an old man again Mulch, they're really not that nice."

"That makes the two of us, I need some Mead."

"I could go for a pint…or twelve."

"No, one's good enough for you."

"I guess you're right Mulch."

As Bucket and Mulch continued on their way toward the Grand Hall. Old Wrinkly watched Hiccup; he didn't really notice this up until now, but the young boy sleeping in front of him seemed familiar to him. The old man shacked it off, mistaking it for some misplaced nostalgia.

* * *

><p>THE GREAT HALL<p>

The dimly lit Great Hall which had usually been alive with merry Vikings singing, drinking or telling old stories of Gods and Pirates was now a dead quiet wasteland. The only noises made were the occasional remarks made by some of the Young Hooligan warriors. They were all bored and annoyed, most of that was probably because of the limpets. Astrid and Ruffnut were in the corner talking about girl things…and when I say that, I mean talking about the best way to rip someone's head in with your bare hands…girl talk. The most of the Viking boys were playing a game of Bashi-ball. Which was a violent sport with really no rules which was somewhat like football (soccer if you're in the America's). There were no real rules to the game, you just fight until you drop over a muddy leather bond ball. It was Dogsbreathe and Snotlout versus Tuffnut, Wartihog and Speedyfist. Fishlegs used to be asked to round out the numbers, but even so he was often beat up the most by this, so he wouldn't really play Bashi-ball all that much. Often he would just read in the book of Dragons and smile amazed at this fantastic creatures. Gobber the Belch then slammed the doors of the Great Hall open and said.

"Don't you worthless sacks of potatoes just sit there! Get over here!"

Gobber said instantly with authority in his voice. Astrid and Ruffnut got and stopped there 'girl talk'. The boy's game of Bashi-ball came to an unfortunate end; the boys got out of the massive dog pile and stood in attention. Fishlegs fumbled the book of dragons in his hands before eventually closing it and joining the other Hooligans. The eight Young Hairy Hooligans quickly scurried on over to Gobber the Belch. They got in an orderly straight army-like line, most of them were sweating with fear, what had they done now? Where they going to be on Limpet rations for the next year? What was Gobber going to say to them?

"Now, as you all probably know, most of you are pathetic, disorderly, miscreants! Now it is my job to kick you into shape…figuratively and literally."

Gobber the Belch said with a funny mad-glint in his eyes and a wicked smile forming over his slack-jaw. He then began to pass back and forth like an army general inspecting his soldiers.

"The elders of the tribe have taken pity on you snot-for-brains, but if it was up to me I would have the lot of you tossed of the nearest cliff."

Many of the Young Hooligans swallowed hard at that last remark. Gobber then raised one of his fat hairy arms.

"Anyway, they want me to train you to be the proper Hooligans you're meant to be, we may be Vikings, but that doesn't mean we're morons! Snotlout."

Gobber said in a mocking tone, Snotlout dared not to say anything; instead he let out a low angry growl. But Gobber the Belch only shot a growl even angrier and more dog-like. Snotlout completely backed down.

"Now where was I. Ah yes, it's my job to turn you into proper Hooligans, your initiation into the Hairy Hooligan tribe begins tomorrow. Come back her six o'clock sharp, AND DON'T BE LATE!"

The Young Hairy Hooligan could not believe their ears, every last one of them stormed out of the Great Hall and rushed out to get ready for initiation. Gobber the Belch smiled a bit as he watched the Hooligans to be storm out the Great Hall in excitement. The Blacksmith then sat down on one of the many chairs that littered the Great Hall and smiled in satisfaction.

"Fear and Respect, that's all it takes to wipe complete limpet-brains like that into shape."

Gobber said as he crossed his arms behind his head and began to relax. The Blacksmith then closed his eyes trying to just enjoy the quiet atmosphere in the room. It was then Bucket and Mulch walked in annoyed.

"Who does he think he is?!"

"Old Wrinkly?"

"Well I know that Bucket! But what I mean is how could he just be so irritable."

"Also he wasn't going to share the Chicken…what low-life doesn't share chicken?"

Bucket and Mulch screamed, disrupting Gobber the Belch's relaxation. His eyes shot open annoyed. He then peered over at Bucket and Mulch who were busy pouring themselves a pint of Mead. Gobber limped over and said.

"What's with all this poppycock?

"Old Wrinkly."

Gobber rolled his eyes; he knew what the deal was by now. Old Wrinkly probably did something stupid again.

"What did the old fool do this time?"

"You used us like a couple of morons!"

Mulch screamed, Gobber just looked at the two if they were stupid enough to fall for Old Wrinkly's antics, they maybe they were morons. Gobber just shrugged as the two Vikings went on.

"He used us to get him dinner, and so what, he could save the life of some dingus nobody even recognize!"

"It's just not right…."

Bucket said with a sigh.

"It isn't!"

Mulch replied. Gobber then asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. Go back a few steps, what's this about a dingus nobody even knows?"

Bucket and Mulch looked at each other; apparently Gobber hadn't heard the news. Mulch sat down as he began to chug the pint of mead.

"Eh, some kid managed to get himself injured and nearly killed in the center of town. The kid had all kids of battle scars, the types only Heroes get. He's the talk of the town."

Gobber sat down next to Mulch.

"Really? Where's he from?

"No one knows."

Bucket then nervously said.

"I think he might be a spy Mulch."

"He's not a spy Bucket, if he was a spy, why would he come to Berk with wounds the size of a Bashi-ball?"

Bucket scratched his bucket in confusion; he seemed to be having a hard time putting two and two together. Thinking wasn't exactly Bucket's strong suit. Mulch then lit up, he seemed to have recalled something.

"Oh yeah…he wanted to see you for some reason."

Gobber seemed shocked by this statement, he pointed a fat finger towards himself.

"Me?"

The two Vikings nodded, Gobber got up from his seat.

"I should probably see what all this fuss is about then, besides, I could always us another victim- I mean student."

Gobber said as he stumped out of the Great Hall, curiosity pecking at his brain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Guys, I'm really sorry about this chapter, I just didn't have the time to work on it that I would have liked. I have school and all that jazz so, this wasn't exactly my top priority. Hell, it's the shortest chapter I have so far and I'm really disappointed and ashamed in that. I'm going to make it up to you though. The next Chapter will be over 10,000 words, this I promise. Again I'm sorry, but also thank you for understanding and thank you for all the favs. and follows. When I wrote this story I didn't expect to get 100+ followers just after the fifth chapter, thank you so much for all your support. Yeah again, I'm sorry about this chapter's length, in the future I'll try to focus more on this, I wish I had more time to work on this, but what's done is done. Chapter 6 will be better I promise. Thank you guys for understanding. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Prince of Dragons

Chapter 6: How To Be A Viking (The Hard Way)

Lesson 1: To Catch and Eat a Dragon

Hiccup continued to sleep soundly in the rundown house of Old Wrinkly. Old Wrinkly was now beginning the painful process of skinning the chicken and roasting it. He was enjoying the peace and quiet until Gobber the Belch stormed in. Well, he really didn't storm in more, walk in because as you remember Bucket torn down Old Wrinkly's front door. Old Wrinkly sighed.

"What do you want? I hate to be rude but could you please come back another day."

"No can down, I heard about the new face in town and decided to stop by and pay him a visit."

Old Wrinkly rolled his ancient eyes.

"The boy's asleep, it's a miracle he's even alive with those wounds, I doubt he'll ever be able to walk again. This kid has Loki's luck if he can even wake up. "

Gobber nodded reflectively as he held his good hand up to his chin.

"I see…"

The Blacksmith then wobbled over to Hiccup as he continued to nod. Then he slapped him a couple of times in the face.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Gobber roared in a deadly loud voice, Old Wrinkly then yelled.

"What do you think you're doing you barnacle brained moron!?

Old Wrinkly continued to yell at the blacksmith, they turned their backs as Hiccup began to stir in his sleep, his eyes began to drift open. He woke up with excruciating pain; the Prince was used to this pain. Often times Hiccup would stitch his own scars and wounds, all of them Hiccup could proudly say where on the front of his body. But still he carried a great pain whether he went with those scars. Hiccup looked up to see world yet again from his emerald green eyes. To his surprise, he saw what appeared to be an Old man beating on a large lobster red Viking.

"Oh no."

Hiccup muttered to himself, as he tried to remain quiet. He then remembered everything, the raid, the Night Fury losing part of its tail, and painstakingly walking to Berk. The Prince had obviously passed from blood lose, and now he was lying in one of the homes of his mortal enemies. Humans. Hiccup tried to lay back down on the limestone table and pretend to still be dead to the world. But it was too late, Gobber and Old Wrinkly turned around to see a scrawny boy with brown hair and greens starring perplexingly into the Vikings faces. Gobber the Belch smiled as he gave Hiccup the traditional Viking hospitality.

"Well good afternoon boyo!"

Hiccup didn't respond, nor did he utter a word, he only continued to stare at Gobber the Belch. Old Wrinkly shoved Gobber out of the way.

"Don't shock the boy, he just got up from a coma, even the slightest bit of physical stress could kill him."

"Nonsense! The boy's a Viking, albeit a little bit scrawny and useless looking, but a Viking nonetheless. Besides, the boy requested to see me personally…for obvious reasons."

Gobber said swelling up with pride and confidence, his 'infamous' name must have been spreading across the archipelago. He was assuming this boy wanted to be a Blacksmith's apprentice of his. The Blacksmith shoved Old Wrinkly out of the way again, he walked close to Hiccup until his face was about a foot apart from the boy. They starred at each other quietly until Gobber then said.

"So…you called for me?"

"What?"

Hiccup said unsure of what Gobber was talking about. That, and the Prince really didn't hear the question, he was too busy trying to figure out where Gobber's mustache began and ended.

"Ya said you were looking for the town blacksmith, and that be I, Gobber the Belch."

"Oh, yes of course…"

Hiccup said forcing a funny unsure smile. Gobber then smiled back.

"So what's ya name…"

Hiccup fell silent for a moment, he hesitated, then he began to sweat profusely.

"I don't got one."

Gobber the Belch and Old Wrinkly exchanged odd glances. The Blacksmith eventually then asked.

"So, where ya from?"

"Ummmm….the east…the far east."

"What part of the east?"

Old Wrinkly asked in curiosity, his suspicion rising.

"Just the east."

Hiccup said as nonchalantly as he could, but it was rather hard when you're insides felt like they had just be through a spinning ax and your being starred down by a six foot giant with slack jaw.

"Eh, it doesn't matter cut the boy a break, we can ask him later…"

"Yes I could use so rest."

All of Gobber enthusiasm toward Hiccup seemed to drift right out the door, when he mentioned the word rest.

"And goodbye softy."

"Wait you're leaving, but-

"Rest is for the weak, that's the moto of the Hooligan Tribe, and I will not have a weakling in as an apprentice!"

"Why?"

Hiccup asked as Gobber turned his back on the boy, he seemed to have lost interest in Hiccup, but just as Gobber was about to exit Old Wrinkly's home Hiccup shot up from the table and said.

"Wait!"

Hiccup said before he nearly collapsed to the ground, Old Wrinkly held him up.

"Careful boy, you're still pretty banged up."

Gobber turned around and crossed his arms in a business type fashion.

"What is it?"

"I came a long way for your guidance, Gobber the Belch; I want you to teach me how to make things. It's important you see, it could be life and death. Please…teach me how to be a blacksmith."

Hiccup bowed to the ground a bit, sadness was in the Prince's voice. He groveled, something he ordinarily would never have done. But the life of the Night Fury was on the line. He carried for that dragon, for all dragons. Hiccup had to do what he had to do in order to heal the Night Fury to fix him. Hiccup's face was more honest than it had ever been in his life, at least to another human being. Gobber's nodded reflectively, he then smiled, it appeared he found another 'student' for the Hooligan Initiation program.

"Alright, I'll teach ya how to be a Blacksmith, if ya come to dragon training practice tomorrow. Meet me at the Grand Hall at Six am sharp! Or else!"

The Prince's heart quickly sank. This was not in his plan, the plan was to befriend the blacksmith then get out of here as soon as possible after the Night Fury was all fixed up. He didn't want to raise suspicion, or cause any waves on this island, he wanted just leave, and already that was becoming a difficult task. Old Wrinkly looked in disbelief at Hiccup and then Gobber the Belch.

"That's madness! The boy can barely walk, he needs rest-

"Rest is for the weak! Hooligans are not weak, nor blacksmiths…now boy, if ya want me to help become a Blacksmith's apprentice, ya gotta do what I ask, understood!?"

Hiccup wanted to back down but instead he smiled a bit, things were beginning to look up for the Prince of Dragons.

"Yes, yes of course, thank you."

Hiccup said with joy, Gobber chuckled a hardy laugh as he began to walk away. Old Wrinkly sighed as he turned his head to the ground.

"C'mon now, get inside."

Hiccup nodded as Old Wrinkly led him back inside to his compact little house. Old Wrinkly then went back to cooking his chicken. Hiccup went back to sitting on the limestone table. Silence was the only thing shared between the two for a few minutes. Hiccup looked around at all the various things in the small home, but one thing stuck out the most to him. It was a dusty old portrait engraved on a shield. Something about it just seemed familiar, it was that portrait I mention earlier, the one with Old Wrinkly, Stoic, Valka and the lost heir to the hairy Hooligan Tribe.

"Who's that?"

Hiccup asked with curiosity as he pointed to the shield portrait. Old Wrinkly sideways glanced to Hiccup.

"Mmmmm?"

"That picture over there on the wall?"

Old Wrinkly glanced back at picture.

"Oh, that's just my daughter Valka and her husband Stoic the Vast."

Hiccup nodded.

"What's the baby's name?"

Old Wrinkly grew said when Hiccup mentioned the young heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. He took off his oversized glasses.

"That…that was Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the hope and heir to the tribe of Hairy Hooligans."

Hiccup looked over at the depressed Old Man.

"Was?"

"Huh…it's a long story."

"I have time…"

Hiccup said sympathetically, Old Wrinkly only chuckled light heartedly as he polished his glasses and then put them back on.

"Ya don't go around asking men as old as me to tell ya stories."

"I understand, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings-

"What no boy, how could you have known…it's just this story is sad…ya see one fateful day Berk was attacked by some Roman soldiers they kidnapped Hiccup, snatched him from his mother's arms. Then to make matters worse, when the Roman's went out to see they were attacked by a group of dragons…that was the saddest day I can remember in ages…"

Hiccup tensed up a bit, he tried not to show it.

"So you're angry at the dragons? For killing you're grandson?"

"What no, heavens to Freyja no, they're dragons, they were probably hungry, they didn't kidnap Hiccup did they? To tell ya the truth I'm not even angry the Romans, they were frostbitten and cold, I'm angry about how they went about attacking Berk and all, but still I'm more sad then anything. I'm sad for my daughter Valka, she never fully got over his death and for Stoic…Stoic blames the dragons, has killed more than you could imagine."

Hiccup tensed up again, Old Wrinkly went on.

"But ya gotta understand, losing someone it changes people, makes e'm act different. I sometimes wish they honor that boy's memory by just living life to the fullest and not calling for the heads of every dragon on the face of Odin's glorious earth."

Hiccup nodded in agreement, Old Wrinkly sighed.

"You wouldn't know anything about that would ya boy? I hate to be rude but…has there been something in your life that's been heartbreaking for ya and ya just try to look on the plus side?"

The Prince was hesitant for a moment; he really didn't want to say anything about his past. He didn't want to raise any suspicion, but Old Wrinkly treated him with nothing but hospitality and honest. Hiccup should have done the same, so he put on an honest face and told as much of the truth as he could.

"I was adopted at a young age, raised by a tribe of fierce fighters. I never met my mom, or my dad. So I know how you're daughter and step-son…but still I have a few thousand brothers and sisters, and that makes me happy. My adopted mom is a pain though, but still I have a family and they mean a lot to me."

Hiccup said with a smile, Old Wrinkly nodded, he then went into his pile of junk and then got out what appeared to be a basket. He handed Hiccup the basket.

"What's this for?"

Hiccup asked confused.

"Trust me you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Old Wrinkly chuckled again.

"You remind me of my daughter, always grateful."

Hiccup only chuckled alongside Old Wrinkly.

"Now what am I gonna call you?"

"Well what's your name?"

"Old Wrinkly."

"You'll think of something…in the meantime ya got any more of them stories for me?"

Hiccup asked nicely. Old Wrinkly smiled back at Hiccup.

"Well…"

Old Wrinkly went on for hours on end of stories of insane things that you'd have to crazy to believe. But Hiccup enjoyed them nonetheless. All throughout this, Hiccup kept on a happy smile. Maybe, just maybe all humans weren't so bad. After a few hours, night had settled on the shores of Berk again. Old Wrinkly had fallen asleep in a chair in the living room. Hiccup made sure the old man was asleep before he ducked out of the house. The Prince then sunk out in the village of Berk; he scouted around until he found the food storage unit. He snuck in and stole himself a barrel of mackerel and salmon. The Prince then hoisted the barrel over his shoulders and began to walk away. That is until he reached oddly enough a collection of wanted posters. There were dozens of them, but Hiccup's seemed to get the most publicity. And when I say that I mean 'The Prince of Dragons' had a bounty of 10 million gold pieces and seven knives forcibly stabbed into his face, he was a popular criminal in a way. The Prince smiled as he admired the poster, it was a newer wanted poster with his Night Fury mask on.

"It's a shame they didn't get my charming face."

Hiccup said jokingly as he then glanced over at the rest of the wanted posters. One for some reason caught his eyes, sort of like what had happened over at Old Wrinkly's. It was a poster for an unpleasant looking brute of a man, with the name 'Drago Bludvist'. Hiccup shock it off, he probably just savagely attacked him or cut of his bread in some raid years ago. Anyway, Hiccup then began to venture back into the forest and the cove and the Night Fury. When Hiccup got to the cove he saw the Night Fury fast asleep. Hiccup quietly walked over to the dragon and then whispered into its reptilian ears.

"_Night Fury. Night Fury."_

The Night Fury then pounced up and forced Hiccup to the ground. His claws digging into Hiccup's chest.

"_Night Fury! It's me!" _

The prince said in Dragonese, the Night Fury relinquished its claws of Hiccup's chest.

"_Sorry…I've been going stir crazy trapped in this crevice."_

"_I understand, you're a dragon, you gotta stretch your wings and fly."_

Hiccup said trying to comfort the Night Fury. He then opened the barrel of fish, the Night Fury's stomach grumbled loudly. The Night Fury licked its lips.

"_Is that mackerel?"_

"_I suppose-_

The Night Fury then stuck it's head in the barrel and began to hungrily chomp away at fish. Within a few seconds, every last fish in the barrel was eaten. Hiccup then finished his sentence.

"_-So…"_

The Night Fury then looked over at Hiccup who seemed to be a little stunned.

"_Are you okay human?"_

"_No…no, I just forgot how quickly dragons can eat."_

The Night Fury gave Hiccup a sad look, the dragon then regurgitated a whole mackerel.

"_Thanks Night Fury."_

Hiccup said as he began to feast on the mackerel. Within a few minutes, Hiccup scarfed down every last bit of mackerel excluding the bones.

"_So what kept you human?"_

"_I passed out in a nearby village…they don't suspect anything but…they want me to go to this initiation thing…"_

The Night Fury snarled and snapped it's jaws in annoyance.

"_Eh…initiation…that to me means humans killing dragons."_

Hiccup sighed in agreement.

"_You're probably right…but I don't know the first thing about Blacksmithing…I need to fool these idiots so I can make you're new tail…"_

The Night Fury processed Hiccup's dilemma.

"_I understand human…but remember…they kill dragons for sport…please promise me no matter what you won't kill any dragons."_

The Prince nodded in agreement.

"_As long as I live I shall never slay a dragon…"_

Hiccup said as he reclaimed the barrel of fish.

"_I must return to the village Night Fury…before the humans suspect me."_

Hiccup then left the Night Fury in the crevice. Hiccup wanted to stay, but he couldn't. The Night Fury watched as Hiccup climbed back up the crevice walls. The Prince glanced back sadly down at the injured dragon. Hiccup recalled the careless actions he took the previous night. He nearly got the Night Fury and himself killed.

"_I did this…"_

Hiccup said with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"_I gonna fix this…I need to fix this…I will fix this…"_

* * *

><p>THE GREAT HALL<p>

It was early in the morning the next day and Hiccup casually walked down the dirt path road leading to the great hall. Hiccup had the good fortune to have Old Wrinkly give him some clothes that he 'found' one day. It wasn't anything to special. Just a lime-green tunic and a brown vest that matched his boots and a pair of dark green wool pants. Hiccup carried a basket and a dull-plain looking sword on his side. Old Wrinkly had told him he'd need these things, for what reason Hiccup did not know. Anyway as Hiccup continued on his route he stopped for a moment to admire the doors of the Great Hall. He then took a deep breathe in and slowly pushed them open. Nobody was there yet, not even Gobber the Belch, well then again it was only 5:45 in the morning so Hiccup didn't expect everyone to be there yet. Hiccup smiled for a bit, he at least had some time to himself now. So quickly Hiccup lit a few torches and brightened up the dark desolate hall. He removed his Dragonese book from his tunic and began to casually draw in it. Within a few minutes he had drawn an accurate representation of Gobber the Belch and underneath, the drawing it read in Dragonese and I quote '_The Moron I'm going to Trick'_. Hiccup chuckled a bit lightheartedly at this, but then the door opened again. The prince glanced upward from his sketches to see Gobber the Belch. Hiccup quickly hide away his Dragonese book and casually began to whistle as if nothing had happened. Gobber the Belch made himself a cup of mead and drank it casually in front of Hiccup.

"Morning ya nameless Viking, I didn't think you'd show up."

"I'm full of surprises."

Hiccup said casually, the emerald eyed boy then watched as the Young Hooligans slummed into the room. Bags under their eyes. The first was Fishlegs, who seemed to be almost sleep-walking with every step he took. Fishlegs was followed by Snotlout and his gang of miscreants who tried their best to even stay remotely awake. Afterwards where the Terrible Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were physically beating each other up to stay awake. Finally was Astrid who seemed the most prepared, the most awake and the most skilled out of all of Hooligans. None of them really seemed to notice Hiccup, they were too tired to. But all of that was about to change, Gobber got out a very large bugle. He blew into it a few times. The loud fog horn quickly got the Hooligans alerted to their surroundings. Gobber the Belch smiled at the Hooligan warriors to be.

"Good you're all here and awake."

The young Hooligans muttered a few grumbles of annoyance under there breathe.

"First order of business, we have a new recruit, boyo get up here."

Gobber said motioning to Hiccup, for a moment the Prince hesitated but then ultimately got up and stood before the young Vikings. To be honest, the young Hooligans really didn't seem to notice Hiccup, they were to dead to the world to even care or notice. Hiccup smiled a bit, perhaps he could just blend into the background while he was in this village. Hiccup was about to sit back down when Gobber put a meaty arm on his shoulder and whispered.

"Well, go on, tell e'm something 'bout yourself."

Hiccup again was quiet for a moment, he then said.

"Hello there…I don't have a name so call me what you like, I'm from the east and I like sword fighting and drawing…"

None of the Hooligans again really seemed to care or acknowledge Hiccup. This was great as far as Hiccup was concerned. Gobber then motioned for Hiccup to sit back down, he did reluctantly. The Blacksmith then clapped his hands together. He happily said.

"Right then, your first lesson begins now! Get you're lazy bones to Hooligan harbor now. Hoop to it then, there's not a moment to lose."

Many of the young Hooligans groaned as they slummed up and began to zombie walk out of the Great Hall. After a few minutes, they reached the Hooligan Harbor. Gobber then ordered them to slum their way onto a long narrow Viking Ship.

"Get on their, ya worthless sniveling babies, were heading North East!"

"Where to?"

Wartihog asked nervously. Gobber the Belch only chuckled darkly.

"Oh…ho…ho, you'll see."

Everyone there swallowed hard, nobody knew where this mad man was taking them. The Blacksmith then put his fat stubby legs onto the narrow vessel and ordered the other Hooligans to follow him onto the ship. The vessel was long with a six rows of benches and a large clear area in the front, obviously for a navigator. There were three oars on each side, and not much room to move around. Hiccup was the last to get on along with Fishlegs. At first Hiccup was fascinated by the boat, he'd been curious for a while on how these vessels glided upon the water like a Scauldron. But then Gobber the Belch screamed.

"NOw start rowing you whimpering babies, before I whip ya into shape!"

With that eleven Hooligans started rowing, Hiccup was hesitate at first, but quickly grabbed onto the oar to help Fishlegs. Fishlegs after only a few strong rows was already red in the face with exhaustion, Hiccup could tell, he didn't exactly have a whole lot to other in the muscle department, despite his size. But Hiccup easily saw that Fishlegs was probably smarter than the majority of Vikings on this boat combined. After Hiccup and Fishlegs got into a comfortable rowing pattern, the Prince asked in between rows.

"Hello there…what's your name?"

Fishlegs between his deep breathes managed to mutter out the words.

"Fish-Fishlegs."

Hiccup smiled as he then said.

"How ya doing Fishlegs."

Fishlegs to be honest was stunned by this; nobody really talked to him or took him seriously. With a husky exhausted smile, Fishlegs responded.

"Fine…thanks."

There was silence for a moment.

"So what's your name?"

"Don't got one, call me what ya like."

"Oh…umm…okay."

Fishlegs didn't say anything after that, what person didn't a name. But Fishlegs just shrugged it off and counted his blessings, this nameless boy may not have had a name, but he wasn't attempting to burn him alive in an open fire so that was a plus. After that the two were quiet, everyone on the boat grew eerily silent. A dense grey fog was beginning to roll in from the dark corners of the Barbaric Archipelago. The ocean itself seemed to be getting gradually darker. High rocky bluffs began to protrude expectantly out of the sea. But one bluff caught the eye of every young Hooligan there including Hiccup it was a mountainous steep bluff in the shape of a dead man's skull. Hiccup swallowed hard, he recognized this bleak place, the dragons had taken him here on many occasions. The Prince turned his head to see the stiffening faces of the Young Hooligan's to be, they were all terrified of this place. But onward they rowed, not wanting to upset Gobber the Belch, and eventually they landed on the dry plain looking shores of the tiny island. Gobber the Belch hopped off the small vessel and proudly served the area. He took in a deep breath and smelled the bittersweet air.

"Ahhhhhhh…Do you smell it in the air?"

"The rotting Fish guts?"

"Or the slimy sea air?"

The Terrible Twins said disgusted, the smell emanating from this island was to foul even for them. Even the other Vikings became a little nauseous when that rotten stench reached their nostrils. Gobber seemed to only take in the smell as if it was heavenly.

"Both…. Now this is very important…SO GET INTO LINE YOU MISERABLE TADPOLES!"

Gobber screamed with anger as the Hooligan recruits then got into line. The Blacksmith then raised one fat finger.

"NOW PAY ATTENTION!"

Screamed Gobber the Belch as his voice roared like a lion.

"This is your first military operation, your first step to becoming proud members of the Hooligan Tribe and Fishlegs will be leading you."

Everyone there excluding Hiccup groaned painfully and annoyed.

"Oh, not Fishlegs, You can't put him in charge, Sir, he's USELESS!"

Roared Dogsbreathe the Duhbrain, most of the other Hooligans nodded in agreement. Fishlegs tried to look away and wipe his nose against his sleeve as he sunk slightly into the sand. Snotlout then boasted.

"Anyone would be better than Fishlegs, even the new guy would be better than Fishlegs!"

Gobber exploded with rage.

"SILENCE!"

He cried.

"The next one to speak has limpet rations for another THREE WEEKS!"

After that, there was absolute silence. Gobber the Belch took a moment to collect himself, the Blacksmith took a deep breathe in and then said.

"Fishlegs, will be leading you, why because he's the only among you whose not an IDIOT!"

Gobber said referring to the shenanigans of a few nights ago; he gave a painful glance toward Snotlout.

"And also because I said so, and that's the way things go with us Vikings! Where do ya think ya are!? THE REPUBLIC OF ROME!?"

Gobber then began to pace back and forth.

"Now, today isn't about Leadership, today is about proving yourself to be a Hooligan Warrior. It doesn't matter who's in charge, today is about the ancient tradition of the Hooligan Tribe."

The Blacksmith paused dramatically.

"First you must catch a new-born dragon….and eat it."

Gobber said with a malicious smile, the looks from the various Hooligans ranged from licking their lips with hunger to disgust. Hiccup was among the looks of the disgust. The Blacksmith began to pace back and forth again. He was beginning to grow uncomfortable being around these dragon murdering idiots.

"Now dragons are wait set us apart from the rest of the world. Most people have to worry about wolves or bears in the wilderness. But it is only the Greatest of Vikings fight dragons…who dare to face the most dangerous creatures on earth.

Gobber spoke with that funny mad glint in his eyes as he spat solemnly into the dry sandy shores.

"There are five parts to initiation into the Hooligan Tribe, they will test you're skill, bravery and courage. The first part if you wish to enter the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, you must catch a dragon. That is why I've brought you to this scenic spot."

The Blacksmith then pointed upper wards at the skull-like formation.

"Just take a look at Wild Dragon Cliff itself."

All ten of the teenagers tipped their heads backwards to face the top of the cliff. It was an odd dull grey color that loomed dizzyingly above world. This was the dragon nursery; many different breeds of dragons would often lay their eggs in the various nests inside. Then when a dragon reached a favorable size they would leave the caves and live there wild adventurous lives. The Dragons in Hiccup's pack took Hiccup here a few times just for the fun of it. While Hiccup looked back on those memories with fondness, he found it difficult to remember said fondness when you're talking about killing and eating poor defenseless dragons. Hiccup swallowed hard, thankfully he could tell the dragons inside the Cliff were sound asleep, he could tell by the ominous low rumble of their unified snores. The Prince could feel the vibrations in his boots, nobody else seemed to notice.

"Now, do you see the formation of caves halfway up the cliff in the shape of a skull?"

Gobber asked, it was kind of hard miss, the young Hooligans nodded.

"Inside those caves right now are…Eh give or take three-thousand young dragons, all beginning their first few weeks of winter sleep."

Everyone lit up with excitement, Hiccup tried to look excited to but it was really hard for him. The Prince obviously having to live amongst dragons, knowing there culture, language, etc., new considerably more about dragons then anyone there. And from what the Prince knew about dragons, going up to a cave of three-thousand young dragons, being a friend or foe, you do not disturb the sleep of any dragon no matter the size or age. Once on a hunting trip Hiccup had watched a group of Terrible Terrors devour a deer within a few seconds. So as you could imagine from Hiccup's perspective this was madness. No one else seemed concerned; Hiccup rolled his eyes at the anxious Hooligans to be , typical ignorance among Vikings, it almost annoyed the Prince.

"Now, in a few minutes, I want you to take you're baskets and start climbing the cliff…Once you are in the cave entrance you're on your own…I am to large to squeeze my way into the tunnels."

Tuffnut leaded into to his sister, he then whispered.

"I'll say, it's a miracle he can even squeeze into doorways."

The Terrible Twins chuckled lightly. Gobber didn't seem to notice.

"So you will enter the caves, quietly- and that means everyone…unless ya want to become the last winter meal for three thousand starving dragons, HA HA HA HA!"

Gobber laughed heartily at his own light joke, everyone else only seemed to sweat.

"So you all will pick up one sleeping dragon, lift it gently into your basket and then quietly leave Calliban Caves…So, any questions"

Gobber said with a smile, nobody had any questions.

"Right so off ya go then, oh…and in the unlikely event you do wake the dragons and you'd have to be incredibly IDIOTIC to do that, run like thunder for the entrance, dragons don't like cold weather, the snow will stop them in their tracks…probably."

"Well that's reassuring."

Hiccup said to himself. Gobber went on cheerfully.

"I need not tell you, anyone who returns without a dragon will fail initiation and be thrown out of the Hooligan Tribe and placed into permanent exile. There are no failures in our Tribe."

Hiccup smiled, exile sounded fun, anything would be better than to be in a tribe of complete dragon killing lunatics. But he owned it to the Night Fury, The Prince had to save that dragon's life and if he had to do some things that he wouldn't be proud of…then so be it. But he would not kill a dragon. Gobber then gave the Hooligan salute.

"In half an hours' time you will be on your way to being full members of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe…or breakfasting with Thor and Odin in Valhalla with dragons teeth in your bottoms!

Screamed Gobber with horrid euphuism.

"DEATH OR GLORY!"

He yelled. The Young Hooligans mimicked.

"DEATH OR GLORY!"

Hiccup wanted to say 'what a bunch of Nimrods, if they yell any louder there gonna wake up those dragons before we even start', but he didn't want to get pummeled into the ground by Gobber the Belch. The Blacksmith then moved out of the way and went to go find a comfortable rock to sit on and eat hid clam and tomato sandwich. All eyes turned to Fishlegs who seemed to be sweating up a storm.

"So…Ummm…yeah…errr."

Fishlegs had trouble trying to hold a straight face, he was so nervous. Gobber pretty much put him on the spot and the husky blonde boy wasn't used to that. Snotface Snotlout smiled gleefully as he shoved Fishlegs out of the way, and took charge.

"Okay, listen up."

He whispered in a sadistic menacing fashion.

"I'm in charge, not Fishlegs, and anyone who says otherwise gets a knuckle sandwich from Dogsbreath."

Dogsbreath the Duhbrain grunted happily as he pounded his fists together in a fierce way.

"Show e'm what I mean!"

Dogsbreath then kicked Fishlegs in the stomach while he was still down, Hiccup eyes narrowed with rage and symphony for Fishlegs. No one else seemed to care; they were to focused on Snotlout. Nobody objected, nobody except for Hiccup, who smiled a smug grin as he said.

"HEY! New guy pay attention."

Snotlout hissed at Hiccup, who turned his eyes to face the great bully of a boy.

"Rope yourselves together; the best climber should go first."

Hiccup only smiled, he slowly began to walk up to Snotlout.

"Why that be you won't it…Snotarse Snotlout, you're the best at everything aren't ya."

Snotlout grinned his teeth in anger; it was difficult to tell if Hiccup was laughing at him or not because of just the confident smugness of his attitude.

"That's right new guy…I AM, Bash him Dogsbreath."

Dogsbreath nodded before he aimed a straight punch at Hiccup, but then to the amazement of everyone there. Hiccup dodged Dogsbreath's punch, again the Dogsbreath tried to punch the small boy into the ground and again Hiccup dodged. The Prince smiled nervously, this brute of a boy was strong, but Hiccup was stronger.

"Really, you're having this fool fight your own battles Snotlout? I thought you were the best at everything?"

Hiccup said with a smile, the other Young Hooligans looked on in shock at the situation Snotlout was in. Astrid starred on with suspicion, but then she shook her head dismissively as she continued to watch the fight as Dogsbreath couldn't even get a solid punch on Hiccup. Snotlout then joined the fight he attempted to grab Hiccup in a bear hug so Dogsbreath could easily punch Hiccup to death. But Hiccup jumped over Snotlout and landed his skinny feet on his helmet, and then he jumped off right as Dogsbreath punched Snotlout in the face. Hiccup laughed for a moment at Snotlout's dismay, but the Prince's chuckle soon faded once he got a look at Snotlout's enraged red face. Hiccup then burst out laughing again.

"You're face! (Uncontrollable Laugh) Ya look like the ass the end of a north bond dragon!"

"He's dead."

Speedyfist whispered to Tuffnut. Snotlout then charged at Hiccup like a raging bull, the Prince oddly enough only just stood there laughing. Then when Snotlout was only a few feet away from grabbing Hiccup and probably murdering him, the prince barrel rolled out of Snotlout's way. Snotlout then slammed into mountainside head first and fell to the ground disoriented. Everyone there looked at Hiccup who then walked over to Fishlegs and helped the husky blonde up.

"Up and Adam, Fishlegs."

After Hiccup helped Fishlegs up, all eyes turned to him. Hiccup smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know why you're all looking at me, he's in charge."

All eyes turned to Fishlegs.

"Ummm…Right, rope yourselves together; the best climber should go first."

Fishlegs said timidly. Wartihog then asked.

"Well…what about Snotlout."

Hiccup then said.

"Right, somebody wake up Snotlout."

Astrid rolled her sky blue eyes.

"Do I gotta do everything around here?"

Astrid then walked over to Snotlout and picked him buy the collar of his black vest. She then punched him in the face seven times. Snotlout got up groggily, still he was angry at Hiccup, but his anger seemed to have subsided. Fishlegs then timidly ordered everybody to rope themselves together. Hiccup was last to be tied on, next to Fishlegs. He really didn't seem to care who he was tied to or where, Hiccup just wanted this to just end. Despite, his calm collected smug attitude, he was nervous, nervous about killing baby dragons. Hel, nervous about said dragons killing him and everyone else in the process. Anyway, Hiccup was tied behind Fishlegs and the blonde husky boy behind Dogsbreath.

"Oh…brilliant."

Muttered Fishlegs.

"I'm about to enter a cave full of man eating reptiles, tied up to seven complete lunatics…excluding you of course."

Fishlegs said glancing over to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled.

"Hey, I'm just glad I'm not one of the seven complete lunatics."

Fishlegs then said.

"Hey, thank you for fending off Dogsbreath and Snotlout earlier; ya didn't have to do that…"

"It's alright Fishlegs…but going back to watch ya said earlier, I don't think the dragons are gonna be that big of issue."

Hiccup said backwards glancing at the large spiraling mountain. It was then the climb began. Ten Teenagers began to climb up the mountainside. It was a perilous climb, the rocks were slippery and far between. The other Vikings were overexcited with glee, and making the ascent far too quickly. In fact Tuffnut actually grabbed onto Ruffnut's foot and nearly pulled her down.

"Get your hand off my foot you idiot!"

"Get your foot off my hand!"

Tuffnut and Ruffnut continued to yell at one another but eventually Tuffnut missed his footing and fell of the mountain along with his sister. Luckily Tuffnut fell onto Dogsbreath who caught him by the back of his trousers and heaved him back onto the rock again. Ruffnut fell a few feet more than her brother but Hiccup managed to reach for her arm and pull her back onto the rock.

"There ya go, wouldn't want ya to fall back down and be a pretty little stain now would we?"

Hiccup said nervously as he tried to keep his footing. Ruffnut blushed a delicate shade of red before she began to climb back up to her annoying brother. Astrid rolled her eyes again and continued to focus on the climb. After much climbing, they finally made it to the caves of the cliff, Hiccup glanced down at the sea pounding on the rocks down below and Gobber the Belch sleeping on a dry patch of dirt.

"Untie the ropes."

Ordered Snotlout, but without the usual bark that he had in his voice. His mind was too busy popping with excitement over the ever present dangers ahead. Fishlegs upon reaching the top asked weakly.

"So…who goes in first?"

Everyone looked around, none of them wanted to go in first. Snotlout then grinned a malicious smile.

"How about the new guy because if any of the dragons are awake, he'll be the first to know."

All eyes turned to Hiccup, the prince took a deep breath and he said.

"Fine…I'll go."

Hiccup then began to squeeze his way into the tight rocky tunnel. The tunnel was dark long and twisty with all kinds of jagged rock formations. The tunnel was dripping with moisture and constantly changing in size. Sometimes it was large enough for the Hooligans to walk up right. Other times it was so narrow and claustrophobic that the young Vikings could only just squeeze through. Squirming on their stomachs like worms in the wet soil. After what seemed like an eternity of walking and crawling into the heart of the cliff. The stench of dragons grew stronger and stronger, until it became unbearable. That is when the tunnel opened out into a gigantic cavern. The cavern was filled with more dragons then any human alive could imagine have existed. Dragons of all shapes and sizes, from Terrible Terrors to premature Monstrous Nightmares, they all littered the walls and most of the cavern floor. They lit up the room with an explosion of color and size. Hiccup a wide smile of happy disbelief, they were more dragons here then there were in the Red Death's Lair. There were dozens of species Hiccup had heard of and countless more that he never knew existed. Some deadly, some friendly all asleep, Hiccup started sweating when he remembered why he was here. To capture one of these remarkable creatures and eat it, he had to come up with some sort of plan to free the dragons whose they were captured, but he could deal with that later. Hiccup looked at the dragons; he gazed at the massive piles the Deadly Nadders were in, the Monstrous Nightmares roasting like giant bats on the ceiling walls. Hiccup kept telling himself they were still asleep, but there unified snores were so loud and so deep that it seemed to penetrate right through Hiccup's body and vibrate around his insides. Causing his insides to churn and forcing his soft heart to be beat at the same tempo. If one…just one of these countless dragons were to wake up, it would spell death for the Young Hooligans. Hiccup then said under his breathe.

"I won't think about, just take a deep breath…I will not think about it."

Just then the other Hooligans entered the cavern, Snotlout looked back to Speedyfist.

"Hey Speedyfist, do ya got a light?"

Snotlout asked in a voice no louder than a whisper. Speedyfist chuckled softly.

"Da ya really need ta ask?"

Speedyfist said as he went into his pockets in search of a flare. He had a nasty habit of setting things of fire and would often cause a ruckus. He even sometimes went around tipping Yaks along with Tuffnut and Ruffnut. But anyway after digging into his pockets, Speedyfist handed Snotlout a small flare.

"That's all I got, Gobber confiscated the rest after I burned down Mildew's sheep farm."

Hiccup sighed; maybe it was because his eyes were more adjusted to the darkness after living in dark places most of life, but he thought of the idea of a flare to be utterly ridiculous. There were glow-worms and Fire-worms that lit up the cave entrance with a dim light. But even Hiccup had to admit that the flare did seem to comfort him a little. The light helped Hiccup cope with the thoughts of him not being eaten alive by young dragons. None of the other Vikings were thinking about it though. Ignorance can be bliss in situations like this. Their eyes were popping with excitement, hands over their noses to keep out the smell, searching for the biggest dragon they could find that could fit into their baskets. Dragons also represented status; if ya got a Nadder you were considered an able warrior with loyalty and smarts. If ya got a Monstrous Nightmare, you were considered a fierce Viking with not much happening in the brain department. The same went for the Gronckle's only if ya got a Gronckle you weren't entirely brain dead. If ya got a Zippleback that meant you were a stealth fighter with personality issues. If ya got a Night Fury, you were considered the greatest thing since Beowulf, Thor and Baldr all mixed into a blender. Any Snotlout made a fuse about finding a bright red Monstrous Nightmare.

"We'll would ya look at that, a Monstrous Nightmare, the greatest killing machine on the planet. Cool to look at, stealthy and great fighters…just like me."

Snotlout then picked up the Nightmare and plopped it into his bag. Wartihog and Dogsbreathe were fighting over a bright brown Gronckle. They were both looking at the dragon happily, but when they both grabbed the beast at the same time, Wartihog said.

"I saw it first, I called it."

Boasted Wartihog, Dogsbreath the Duhbrain then said.

"No ya didn't I saw it first."

"You did not; you were too busy eyeing the Zippleback."

Wartihog and Dogsbreath looked at each other menacingly in the eyes. They began a loudly whispered fight over the Gronckle. After a few seconds Dogsbreath won the fight and stuffed the dragon into his basket. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were busy fighting over a Zippleback.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Asked Ruffnut in anger.

"What? I grabbed it first."

Tuffnut whispered innocently. The twins began to fight over the dragon.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

It was then the Terrible Twins both dropped the Zippleback, it's scaly body fell menacingly to the cavern floor. The Zippleback opened its four evil crocodile eyes. Everyone in the cavern held there breathe. The Zippleback starred in a few directions randomly. The dragon's twin heads it snapped a few times at its other head. It was difficult to tell whether or not it was awake or not from its blank lifeless expression. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the Zippleback drift back to sleep. Amazingly, none of the other dragons woke up, a few groggily grumbled but most were in such a stopper that they barely even noticed. Perhaps these dragons were so dead to the world, that nothing would wake them. Everyone in the room slowly let out there breathe. With quiet anger Hiccup went to pick up the Zippleback and a slight more yellowish Zippleback. Then he handed the two dragons to the Terrible Twins.

"You get this one and you get this one."

He said giving the dragons to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, it was actually somewhat difficult for Hiccup to let go of those dragons and hand them to these complete maniacs but Hiccup did. Hiccup pointed at the two of them.

"Now that's the last I better here about this."

Hiccup then walked away to go find himself a dragon. The Twins waited until Hiccup was out of earshot and then Tuffnut said to Ruffnut.

"Hey! Yours is bigger!"

The two began to quietly fight again. Astrid rolled her eyes again.

"Mutton Heads."

Astrid said as she plopped a Deadly Nadder into her basket. Speedyfist kept letting out prayers to Loki, the patron God of sneaky exploits as he picked up a small Gronckle. Wartihog then went and found himself a bright grey Zippleback as well. Hiccup edged forward cautiously and kept looking for the seemingly most unconscious looking dragon. The Prince then glanced down to see a rather large Monstrous Nightmare that was icy cold to the touch. Hiccup smiled lightly, you see you can tell when a dragon is asleep or in a sleep coma when it's icy cold to the touch. Dragons can stay in this state for hundreds even thousands of years. Hiccup grabbed the small Nightmare and maneuvered it into his basket as quickly as he could.

"I did it, I did it, I did it."

The Prince chanted happily to himself, at least now he wouldn't raise much suspicion. Everything was going to plan so to speak. All he had to do now was manipulate the Blacksmith, fix the Night Fury's tail and leave this forsaken place. Hiccup looked over at the only one in the group that didn't have a dragon and that was of course…Fishlegs. Everyone who had one now seemed to be making their way down toward the cave they came in. Fishlegs was nervously approaching a pile of naughtily entangled Deadly Nadders, on very loud tip toes. If you thought the Terrible Twins were bad at Burglary…they were, but Fishlegs was even worse than the Terrible Twins put together. Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks.

"Fishlegs don't do it. It's not worth it. Fishlegs please, don't do it."

But Fishlegs was fed up with Snotlout and being pushed around by everyone else. He was going to himself a really cool dragon. Then he was going to pound that dragon into the dirt…he didn't say anything about eating it though. Fishlegs then got down on his knees and grabbed the tail of one of the Nadders. He then gently yanked on the tail end. The entire pile of Deadly Nadders came crashing down in a furious collapse. Everyone Viking in the cavern gave a horrified gasp, most of the Nadder's snapped crossly at each other before drifting back to sleep. But the largest ugliest Nadder in the pile creaked it's reptilian eyes open and blinked a few times. The Nadder starred forward sightless, and ready to fall back to sleep. But then Fishlegs, who had been standing there frozen for the past few minutes, let out a sneeze. A horrible sneeze that echoed throughout the caverns, the brute of a Nadder starred sightlessly ahead but then it opened its eyes fully dilated. Its tail filled with large prickly spikes opened up. Fishlegs ducked as the Nadder fired its tail spikes at him.

"Oh…dear Thor."

Whispered Speedyfist, the Nadder's head suddenly whipped around to face Fishlegs. It's jaw snapped violently, the dragons wings unfolded to their greatest extent. The Nadder then advanced forward and began to shriek loud cackles that began to make the other dragons stir. Hiccup then shouted.

"Run!"

Hiccup then grabbed Fishlegs arm and dragged him away, the Vikings ran for the exit like madmen. Fishlegs and Hiccup were the last ones to get there. They had two minutes start on the dragons because it took a long time for the Nadder to wake up the rest of the dragons. But Hiccup could hear a furious rage as the dragons started to pour into the tunnel. In Dragonese they shrieked.

"_Kill the humans that plaque our caves! Eat there flesh, feast on their bones! Kill the swine!" _

Upon hearing that, Hiccup ran forward a little faster. The Dragons were smaller and could move more swiftly then the boys and even see better in the dark, but they were held up when the tunnel got smaller and they had to fold there wings back to squirm through.

"I-I Haven't Got a Dragon!"

Fishlegs breathed queasily. Hiccup looked over at Fishlegs slightly annoyed.

"THAT! Should be the least of your worries!"

Hiccup said as he squirmed frantically on his elbows when they entered a narrow portion of the cave.

"There gaining on us!"

Fishlegs then screamed in stubborn panic.

"NO DRAGON!"

"OH FOR CRY OUT LOUD!"

Hiccup snapped, he loosed his basket and then tossed it to Fishlegs.

"Here! If it's worth more then you're life take mine!"

Then the Prince loosened the basket from Fishlegs's back before heading off down the cave again. Hiccup then turned and went back into the darkness of the cavern. Even as the roaring was getting louder.

"What are you doing?!"

Fishlegs asked frantically as Hiccup returned only a few moments later. Hiccup let out an arm that Fishlegs grabbed onto to help haul him through. There was a sleek Monstrous Nightmare on his tail, Hiccup grabbed a rock and hurled it at snout of the beast. The Monstrous Nightmare squealed in pain as it retreated for one vital moment. They turned a corner and then they could see light from the end of the final tunnel. Fishlegs rushed forward toward the light as Hiccup squirmed through the last bit of darkness. But then a Deadly Nadder sank it's fangs into Hiccup's left foot. Hiccup was so desperate to get out that he barely noticed the beast on his foot; in fact he actually dragged the Nadder along with him out of the caverns. But then as Hiccup's head made it back outside, the Prince saw the familiar face of Gobber the Belch. Gobber the Belch hauled Hiccup by the head and shoulders out of the cave. The Blacksmith then wacked the Nadder on Hiccup's leg away with one fell swoop. When Gobber got Hiccup fully out of the cavern he yelled.

"Jump!"

Gobber then stunned one dragon with one blow from his good hand.

"What do ya mean jump!?"

Hiccup said as he glanced down miles of open sea and the rocky bluffs spaced in between. He hesitated for a moment. The drop was dizzying.

"No time to climb down!"

Gobber said as he violently shoved a rock into a Gronckle's mouth and then bouncing two Nadder's against his gigantic belly.

"JUMP!"

Hiccup took a deep breath in and leapt down of the cliff, it wasn't like he had his flight suit handy. He could glide his way through the sky and to safety. But Hiccup manned up and dived head first toward the sea. Narrowly the Prince plunged through the air, when Hiccup hit the water it didn't feel like water, more like hitting an icy rock. It vaguely reminded him of the time he fell into the water when he was first designing his flight suit and a Zippleback had to go fish him out. Hiccup gasped for air, as he took a good look around and was immediately drenched by the gigantic splash of Gobber the Belch who landed a few feet away. With furious shrieks the premature dragons swarmed out of the cave and began to dive bomb the floating Vikings. Hiccup dived down again as the dragons hovered over him, afraid to enter the water. Dragons loathed the cold, especially cold water. Eventually Hiccup had to resurface, with relief he watched the dragons fly to the skies above to scream Dragonese insults.

"_Weak choppers!" _

"_Tear their wings off!" _

"_Feast on their flesh!" _

Hiccup then swam to shore along with Gobber the Belch and the rest of the Hooligan recruits. The Hooligans prided themselves on being good swimmers, but it's hard to stay afloat when you have a trapped terrified dragon on your back. The Hooligans scrambled over the shores, the safety of shores only put the Hooligans into a false sense of security. Tuffnut shacked his fist in the air.

"Yeah you better fly away dragons. Just you try and get me, I dare you!"

A dragon not put off by the cold pre-winter air came shrieking down. He landed on Tuffnut's back and started savaging him, sinking it's fangs into Tuffnut's shoulder.

"OW! OW-OW! I am hurt, I am very much hurt!"

Tuffnut screamed as he tried to get the dragon off his back. Gobber came in with a rock club prophetic. He bashed the dragon off of Tuffnut. It was more painful for Tuffnut because half the time Gobber severely missed the dragon and instead hit Tuffnut. The dragon let go of Tuffnut and flapped away. But a whole wave of dragons replaced that one, all flying down ready to attack. Fire balls shooting down from their mouths. Talons spread to ready to pounce. Teeth sharpened to a razors edge. Gobber the Belch stood, legs spread apart, from his belt he grabbed a large double-headed ax. The Blacksmith whirred it round and round, he through back his head and yelled a blood thirsty cry. That echoed throughout the sea stacks and even scared off some of the dragons. The hairs of every young Viking there stood on end. But the dragons had the advantage in numbers, they just kept on coming. Gobber then let go of the ax. Spilling end to end, the ax soared upwards it hit the biggest dragon of the lot, handle end. The Dragon was simply knocked out, but not dead. The other dragons began to rethink their strategy. So of them scrambled over each other in a haste to fly back to the cave. The others came to a halt, hovering uncertainly screaming in defiance but keeping their distance.

"Waste of a good ax."

Grunted Gobber.

"Head for the boat, get it out ta see before they come back."

Nobody needed any encouragement other than that. The Young Hooligans pushed the boat out to sea and piled on Gobber the Belch then proudly got back onto the boat, as the Hooligans made their escape. By the end of it all, many of the young Hooligans were exhausted. Somewhere in the middle of the sea, Gobber decided it was best they took a break. Breathing heavily, exhausted from the harsh swim, and some of them with minor injuries, what they all needed now was a break. But what they got instead was more of Gobber the Belch's yelling. But not before the Blacksmith very carefully continued heads again, to make sure he hadn't lost anyone. Gobber the Belch had spent an unpleasant few minutes at the bottom of the cliff after he got up from his power nap. He was wondering why there was such a terrible racket coming from the cave. Also what he was going to say to Stoic the Vast if Gobber walked up to the Chief and said. "It went great! They all died horrible deaths and are all drinking mead with Thor in Valhalla." But the Blacksmith for whatever reason didn't think that was tacked or sensitive enough. But then again, speaking with tacked or sensitivity where not Gobber's strong suits. He preferred to bash people on the head and ask questions later. After a few minutes he came up with. "It went great! They all died pleasant deaths and all drinking mead with Thor in Valhalla…sorry about that." Secretly he was relieved that none recruits died in the Caliban Caves. But still, the Blacksmith was not in the best of moods. He then exploded with wrath, as the young Hooligans sat shivering violently.

"NEVER! Never in fourteen years have I come across a bunch of hopeless barnacles as you lot. Which of you useless mollusks was responsible for waking up the dragons?"

All eyes turned back to Fishlegs and Hiccup. Fishlegs was sweating, wheezing and shivering at the same time. He dreaded the thought of being yelled at by Gobber the Belch. With a deep intake, Hiccup raised his hand and said.

"I was…"

All eyes turned over to Hiccup in disbelief, 'did he just cover for Fishlegs?' was what they all thought simultaneously. Gobber sighed again, before exploding.

"Oh that's brilliant!"

He bellowed.

"Just brilliant! The new recruit who had so potential, some hope, some pride, ends up like the rest of magnificent barnacle brains! Excluding you Fishlegs. At the tender age of sixteen you all do your best to annihilate yourself and the rest of you in a simple military exercise."

No one said a thing after that, but Gobber went on.

"In addition to the Limpet rations ordered by Stoic the Vast the rest of you are on limpet rations for another three weeks."

Everyone groaned annoyed.

"You're all lucky I'm letting you eat these dragons…you all do have you're dragons…I HOPE."

Gobber said crossly, everyone nodded meekly.

"Right then, were returning to Berk. Fall speed ahead."

The Viking Long boat then drifted toward the familiar shores of Berk.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Wow that was a mouth full, I always keep my promises 10,000 words plus. Also guys in the next week or so I'm gonna be changing my Avatar picture. (If you haven't guessed it's the main character of my other project 'Christo', William Romulus Murphy) So they be on the lookout. Also thank you again for your support, none of this would have been possible without you guess. Expect a lot more; expect more chapters, longer chapters and all that good stuff. Thank you and have a nice day! **


End file.
